Hakushin
by Nuclotei
Summary: Accepted into a private school where "strange" doesn't even scratch the surface, Higurashi Kagome quickly makes an enemy of a major player on campus. Enduring hell and a warped sense of reality, Kagome must find a way to stay afloat. A/U
1. Relations

A/N: Yahooooo, Nuclotei here! I'm once again rewriting chapters for Hakushin because according to the reader stats which are a nifty new thing on I'm getting the most hits on this story! This is so exciting for me!

This fic has three new sort of main characters. Skies Smokey, who is a half wolf demon half goddess, and is currently human in this story. Aya is a full cat demon who is also currently human. And last but not least Skies Hunter, Smokey's twin brother who is somewhat like Miroku yet is charming, and doesn't ask girl to bare his child. Then the other three girls who are Kikyou's little groupies...they are made up but don't play a big role. Sango and Miroku are currently not added in the story. Forgive me! But they might be later if this story is actually popular with people. So on with the story! I hope you'll like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha and minna nor do I own Smokey, she owns herself and she owns Hunter, or Aya, the same goes for her. But I do own the three groupies of Kikyou.

* * *

x

xVx

x

"."Dialogue

'..'Thoughts

Hakushin (Reality)

x

xVx

x

Chapter 1

v

VvV

v

Kagome tapped her pencil on her purple notebook, it thumping almost in time with the clock that stood out in stark contrast to the white wash wall of the school. It was the only object full of color and most importantly, it told the time.

The bell to end second period was going to ring, signaling the start of lunch which as everyone who has been to high school knows is the second most important event of the day.

"And the ameba's scurry along..." Was all she really caught of the lecture that her short rotund professor droned on about as she sighed and looked out of the window. Her eye briefly flicked down to the notebook resting on the desk across from her, and she watched in bored fascination as her friend Aya scribbled perfect little hearts around the name 'Kouga', then nearly rolled her eyes as a soft snore reached her ears from her right side, telling her that her best friend Smokey was once again escaping away to dream land while she was stuck listening about amoebas. What the hell was an amoeba anyway?

Shaking her head slightly she looked around to see the other natives of the classroom in various stages of boredom, well, all except for Aoi Kikyou and her 'Snuggle pooch' Taishou InuYasha who were busy gazing deeply into each other's eyes.

'Irk.' She thought with slight disgust then nearly grinned to herself as she thought she caught Taishou Sesshou-maru sliding quick glances towards her sleeping friend.

'God, please grant me a good looking guy, who's smarter than a pile of bricks, isn't gay, and who isn't taken.' She glanced hopefully at the ceiling, as if a lightning bolt was going to zap the ground in front of her, making her see stars then her dream man. It almost happened that way, a loud noise did 

sound, that of the bell and she did see stars, from a classmate's book bag smacking the back of her head as they rushed to the door. She blinked a few times to clear her vision, and caught the tail end of InuYasha striding out of the door with Kikyou slinking along next to him, and bared her teeth.

"Idiot." She mumbled and stood, collecting her books and stuffing them into her messenger bag as Aya kicked Smokey's desk, raising her from the dead.

"Huh?" She blinked slowly, pretty grey eyes blurry with sleep and a thick black braid falling over her shoulder as she lifted her head. "Food?" She looked around before yawning and stretching.

"Yes food." Aya snorted at her before walking towards the door. "Hurry up before it's all gone."

Kagome shook her head and smiled slightly up at Smokey who nearly towered over all of the girls in school and patted her shoulder walking after Aya.

"You shouldn't tease Smokey like that Aya, especially after she first wakes up, or she might pull your arms out of your sockets for such a joke." Kagome said lightly and Aya scowled.

"How is it she eats like a bloody cow and gains nothing?" Aya pouted at Smokey who just grinned and patted her stomach.

"Good genes?" Kagome laughed and shook her head before grunting slightly as an arm draped itself around her shoulders. She looked down at long legs then up, and up, and up over a firm chest and broad shoulders to a grin and stunning green eyes. Her own narrowed slightly.

"Trying to give me a heart attack Hunter?" She grumped slightly then grunted again as he pulled her to his chest giving her a squeeze. Smokey's twin brother was one of the most popular guys in the school, charming, sexy and smart to the point that every girl in the school seemed to flock after him.

"Of course I'm not trying to give you a heart attack! It would be a shame to kill such a beautiful body..." He wiggled his brows at her then yelped as Smokey smacked him over the back of the head.

"Stop flirting with Kagome you man whore and go and drool on some other chick." She said well naturedly and Aya giggled.

"Oh come on, you know Kagome doesn't really mind Hunter hanging all over her. It's the only attention from guys she gets." Aya teased and Smokey grinned slightly.

"That's not true." Kagome pursed her lips and sniffed. "I get plenty of attention from plenty of guys at this school; I just don't want anyone who's dumber than a rock."

Hunter paused with them as they switched books at their lockers and leered slightly at Kagome.

"I'm smarter than your average rock; I could be your guy." Kagome blinked then looked up at him.

"You're a player." Hunter mocked hurt.

"Why Kagome! I'm deeply wounded by your miss accusation!" Smokey gave him another solid thump on the back of the head again.

"Don't use big words that you don't even know the meaning to!" Kagome laughed lightly as they continued their walk through the congested hallways to the lunch room.

"Don't you mean 'don't use big words that I don't know the meaning to?'" Hunter said smirking and Smokey looked thoughtful before furrowing her brows slightly.

"That too!"

The grouped walked into the lunchroom laughing where the majority of the school had gathered, people standing around in groups, talking and laughing, most of the girls attached to guys of their liking or hanging out in small groups, yet it all seemed to be centered on one main group of three guys. The Taishou brothers, Sesshou-maru and InuYasha who's fathers delivered most of the funding for the private school as well as Kigi Kouga, InuYasha's friend since grade school.

Hunter gave her shoulder one last squeeze and walked over to join the group chatting with the other's a small cute girl winding her arm through his.

Aya sighed dreamily admiring the way the four hottest, richest and bad assed boys in the school seemed to fit together so nicely. Kagome would stop to admire them as well, but then she, like every other lusting girl in the school would notice the arm ornament each of them wore. Kikyou who was busy whispering god knows what into InuYasha's ear, a cute blonde name Nanami talking animatedly with the almost bored looking Sesshou-maru, the long haired brunette named Kaoru who was standing with Kouga and talking to the small girl Satsuki who had her arm through Hunters.

If the men were the best in the school the four girls were most definitely their perfect matches. The four richest, most air-headed evil little bitch cows that, in Kagome's opinion, had ever walked along the surface of the earth. And the leader of the little feminine gang was Kagome's bestest friend!

Not…

"Oh Ms. Kikyou, that was too funny. Teeheehee" Kagome cringed at the high pitched, overly sweet voice of Nanami rang out. Ooh, how she hated those girls.

Now Smokey, being Hunter's sister and all would have been one of the richest girls in the school, except for she decided one day to take her father's favorite car racing, won the race, totaled the car and pissed off her Daddy who grounded her forever and gave all the money to Hunter.

Alas, Kagome and Aya were the truly poor girls of the preppy private school, both put in the school by freak accident with the help of special skills; Kagome, because of her singing and archery skills and Aya because of her award worthy drawing skills. Their parents had made them come once they had found out they had been accepted and to Kagome, the only really good thing about the school was that they stayed in dorms, the three friends getting to share one on their own.

"Ew!" Kagome was brought out of herself musings by Kikyou's high pitched screech and all heads in the cafeteria turned to look in her direction, silence filling the room. "Look! There is a black hair in my food!" Kikyou screamed and the three girls stared. Kagome knew the cooks all had grey hair so of course it wasn't them, so the next logical choice was to look at the top of Kikyou's head, then at InuYasha's where black hair flowed down, loose and free on both.

Shaking her head she turned to say something to Smokey then furrowed her brow as she felt Kikyou's 'death glare' on her face.

"It had to have been one of those dirty girls over there!" Kikyou's prettily painted finger pointed in their direction and Kagome, Aya and Smokey all looked at each other blinking before Kagome turned back to look at Kikyou, a brow raised.

"Did you ever think it could have come from your own hair? It was just a thought since we are standing all the way over here and you and Taishou Jr. over there are the only ones with loose blackhair hovering over your tray." Aya held back a laugh, snorting into her hand and Smokey grinned obviously amused.

Kagome watched in fascination as Kikyou's face slowly turned red with anger and embarrassment that slowly worked its way up from under her school uniform and Kagome noticed the three little followers of the 'Great Kikyou' start to hover and swarm like little bugs on a fresh kill.

"Kikyou's hair does not fall out like yours does little poor girl." Satsuki smiled wickedly at the three.

"Go crawl back to your public school where you can be dirty and poor." Kaoru seemed to manage to spit on all of them from at least six feet away and Smokey brushed a hand over the shoulder of her school uniform, seeming to notice as well.

"Ohohoho! You probably don't even have money to go on this years' field trip to the beach!" That one was Nanami, and Kagome would have just loved to pull out her blonde hair and stuff it down her throat.

InuYasha looked straight at Kagome with a blank face, seeming to not have been bothered too much when she called him 'Jr.', Hunter on the other hand was scowling at Kikyou and her group of airheads. Kouga seemed to be off in his own little land and Sesshou-maru looked very disinterested in their little cat fight, going so far as to even yawning into his hand.

"You know, you're right. I probably don't have enough money to go. But I would much rather stay at home than to see a bunch of cows running around in two piece bathing suits." Kagome said, smiling pleasantly and Aya stared at her with a shocked look and Smokey blinked a few times before nearly busting a gut, barely staying on her feet as she howled with laughter.

Kikyou glared hard at Kagome.

"You wait 'till practice Higurashi, I'll work you so hard you'd wish you'd never even looked our way."

Kagome scoffed.

"I wish that already, thanks to your faces caked with makeup and cheap hair extensions I'm scarred for life."

All four of the girls' hands shot straight to their hair, smoothing it down to each their own before Kikyou's lower lip trembled as she worked up tears. Kagome rolled her eyes and as watched Kikyou dissolve into pathetic little fake sobs into InuYasha's shirt who looked at Kagome with distaste written all over his face.

Hunter chuckled and shook his head excusing himself to get something to eat while Sesshou-maru corked an amused brow in their direction. Kagome smiled to herself, satisfied before nearly skipping her way across the lunch room to get something to eat.

"Ah, a day is never perfect without slamming a figurative hand into that bitches gut."She chirped and received a pat on the head from Smokey.

"Wait until that hand isn't figurative, then we'll see how much better you feel." She grinned as they got their lunch.

* * *

A/N: There you have it, the first chapter re-written once again (minor corrections mainly)! If you confused about anything just E-mail me and or you can IM me on AIM. My SN is Nuclotei. Thanks!


	2. Warnings

A/N: Onto fixing chapter two now…man this is too short. -Nuclotei

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha-tachi nor do I own Smokey, she owns herself and she owns Hunter, as well as Aya, she owns herself. But I do own the three groupies of Kikyou.

* * *

"."Dialogue

'..' Thoughts

x

xVx

x

Hakushin

x

xVx

x

Chapter 2

v

vVv

v

After lunch they had an hour break session to do whatever they pleased as long as they stayed on campus. Smokey and Aya went back to the room to take a nap and Kagome headed off to the library to study for their next history quiz. As she walked into the library a sense of dread filled her and had her wishing she had studied in the room as her snoring best friends because the group of pretty boys, the 'dear little perfect straight 'A' angels' were all sitting at 'her' table talking.

"Perfect" She muttered under her breath and slowly eased herself around them trying to stay as blended with her surrounding as possible. Why wasn't today the day she wore the sweater with books on it?

"Hey there sexy!" With a wince Kagome registered Hunter's voice in her direction then turned slowly with a forced smile to see everyone staring at her.

'Thank you Hunter.' She thought irritably.

"Hello Hunter," She continued the forced smile as she looked around the table. It was only polite to greet them as well. "Guys."

Sesshou-maru nodded to her. "Higurashi."

She always wondered how he could be so polite and his brother was always a two-faced jerk. Hunter stuck his tongue out at her then winked playfully. InuYasha looked at her with the same distaste he had shown in the lunch room when she had verbally kicked his precious cow to the ground.

"Bitch." He muttered out of the corner of his mouth.

"Dumb ass." She guessed it just slipped out of them both.

Sesshou-maru gave InuYasha a dry look, InuYasha just looking away with a snort while Kagome finished collecting her books and sat down at the end of the table, as far away from them as possible. InuYasha stared at her with intense hatred.

"Who gave you permission to sit there?" A collective sigh resonated from the other three.

"I gave myself permission." She snapped slightly getting worked up by him easily.

"Well I didn't give you permission." He said, his voice full of high and mighty tones that made Kagome's hair stand on end. She smacked her hands on the table and stood up glaring down at him.

"I don't need permission from you Taishou!" He stood up also, now being the one looking down at her from being a good head or so taller than she was.

"Oh yes you do."

Kagome resisted the urge to pick up the heaviest of her books and smash it in his face.

"Says who?!"

"Me!"

"Oh now that's a load of crap. You're not the bloody queen of England here!" He shoved a piece of paper into her face that was blank. She blinked at it startled into confused silence.

"What...?"

He smirked.

"Ha! So you have no clue what this is peasant girl now do you?" Kagome felt her eyebrow start to twitch in irritants and rolled her shoulders.

"It's a blank sheet of paper you idiot." The rest of the guys who had gone back to chatting now looked at the two curiously, Hunter obviously painfully embarrassed for InuYasha.

He looked at the paper with another snort then a light blush crawled its way up to his cheeks.

"Keh!" He sat back down and she shook her head, chalking his idiocy up to being dropped on his head too much as a child or something.

"What an idiot." Shaking her head Kagome took her seat once again, oblivious of Kikyou slinking up beside her until it was too late. The glare Kikyou wore on her face could strip flesh from bones and Kagome turned her head slowly to look up at the slightly older girl.

"What the hell is the dirt poor girl doing at my table?"

It was the end of her rope, at least that's what Kagome told herself as her lips parted and a single sylable slipped between them, like a low note of music.

"Moo."

Kikyou stared, startled as InuYasha let out a low growling sound and Hunter let out a barking laugh so loud it made everyone jump.

InuYasha's face slowly masked over with a cold expression.

"Higurashi, just you wait...I'm going to..." Kikyou started but Kagome cut her off sharply.

"Stuff it. You can't do shit to me so don't even bother trying to talk big." Kouga joined in with Hunter who was now laughing so hard that he was clutching his sides, tears streaming down his face as Kikyou spun on her heel without a word and stalked out of the library.

Kagome stood as well, picking up her books and moved to the shelf beside the table, replacing a book her had previously taken.

She turned around in time for InuYasha to slam his hands on either side of her head causing the bookshelf to shake and a few books to crash to the floor. He looked down at her with a bone chilling expression, his body trapping her back against the cold wooden panels and Kagome felt her breath catch in her throat.

"Higurashi Kagome, I suggest you leave this school before some unfortunate accident happens to you, unexpectedly of course." His voice was a low whisper in her ear, breathing out warm breath against her hair, leaving a serious threat hanging heavily in what little air there was between them.

Hunter started to stand then paused as Smokey walked into the library followed by a yawning Aya.

"Look, it's the kitten." Kouga chirped, eyes on Aya and her cute little pink sun dress and Sesshou-maru let out a sigh.

"And the lanky wolf." He muttered and Smokey caught his eye, obviously ruffled at being called lanky.

InuYasha ignored their entrance and leaned closer against Kagome, his lips nearly brushing over hers.

"I could have my way with you." It was almost too low to be heard, but the warm breath fanning over her lips had her mind going blank.

Smokey's retort to something Sesshou-maru said had her shaking herself out of her sudden stupor and she smirked, trying to beat him at his own game.

"Who to say I wouldn't enjoy it?" The plan backfired and a cold smirk crossed his handsome face.

"You really think that I would pick a low class bitch like you to have my way with?" He laughed humorlessly. Her face flushed in anger.

"I suppose not when you could buy some high class whore like Kikyou who only likes you for your money, to fuck." She snapped out, embarrassment and anger fueling her words.

He let out an angry growl and closed the gap between their lips so suddenly and harshly Kagome's head thunked back against a wooden slat for the book shelf and she let out a startled and pained gasp. He took the chance to flick his tongue into her mouth and over hers so smoothly that her knees shook slightly.

The group went completely silent and they stared at the two, Hunter clenching his fists slightly.

The kiss was over as soon as it begun and he whispered harshly in her ear.

"Don't think about judging me bitch, someone like you wouldn't understand."

"Oh so some slut like Kikyou would?" Her breathing was shaky and her knees had given out long ago but InuYasha's body was pressed against hers so she looked normal to everyone else; he knew better.

"You don't know us, stop pretending like you do." He snapped.

"And you think you know me?" She snapped back starting to shake slightly the anger, the surprise, hurt and most of all the kiss still on her mind.

He scoffed.

"You're Higurashi Kagome; seventeen years old, have a mother, a little brother, you're poor and were only accepted into this school because of archery scores that couldn't best Kikyou on her worst day."

Kagome watched him, her face masking over blankly.

"You're Taishou InuYasha, a rich bastard who only gets girls because of your looks and money not for your personality. You live with you older brother, you two don't get along hardly at all because he doesn't like dealing with morons like you. Your father mails you a check every week, like he's paying you to be his son. And the only reason you're in this school is because your father bought your way in." He pulled his hand back suddenly and out of reflex she closed her eyes tightly.

Smokey and Hunter both went tense, more than prepared to jump in. All eyes were on the couple. A slamming sound on the book case right by her head, had her eyes snapped open and jumping slightly. Her startled blue eyes started into violet ones that seemed to have a tint of gold to them.

"Don't you ever, try and map me out." He warned her, his voice to the point of being dangerous but she held his gaze defiantly.

"...and you're jealous of us poor souls who have people that love us for who we are." She said in a harsh whisper finishing what she had started regardless of the violent look in his eyes.

He froze and the group seemed to hold their breath as silence hung in the air for what seemed like minutes, then he turned on his heel and stormed out. Sesshou-maru, Kouga, and a worried looking reluctant Hunter followed him out, calling his name.

Kagome sank to the ground shaking.

"That was an experience..."

Aya rushed over, dropping to her knees next to Kagome and grabbed her by the shoulders harshly.

"An experience? You could have been killed!" Smokey stepped up behind them, quickly masking over the concern with a grin.

"Nah, that mutt wouldn't kill anyone. Unless of course it was his fluffy older brother, but that could be fun to watch. Womanly man vs. Hot tempered younger brother; Fight!"

Kagome managed a giggle and stood up slowly, rubbing a hand over her arm then put her fingers to her lips resting them there softly, another blush spreading across her face.

Aya stood as well, her and Smokey exchanging a long look and Kagome gathered up the rest of her books. Lost in her own thoughts.

'What in the hell was wrong with Taishou InuYasha?' She gritted her teeth slightly and moved to the door.

'My first kiss, given to some idiot like that. I'll get him back for this.' She thought angrily and moved out of the library, friends trailing behind.

* * *

A/N: Wow, I actually made more changes than I thought. Whew…it's painful to read your own horrible old writing. Hopefully it's better now! Enjoy. -Nuclotei


	3. Surprises

A/N: Here is Chapter 3 of Hakushin revised once again! Thanks to all who have reviewed!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story except for the three groupies of Kikyou.

* * *

"."Dialogue

'..'Thoughts

x

xVx

x

Hakushin

x

xVx

x

Chapter 3

v

vVv

v

Kagome's friends had dragged their feet all the way back from the library, giving each other exasperated looks behind her back as she vented on and on about InuYasha and what happened between them.

"We know…we were there, remember?" Smokey sighed as her words seeming to not reach her babbling friend.

"Kagome, it's no use talking about it. What's done is done you know." Kagome paused in her stride to turn and give a half glare to the two taller women.

"The only reason you're saying that is because your first kiss wasn't just stolen by the biggest asshole in the school!" Smokey and Aya looked at each other then at Kagome.

"But you just said that you liked it…" Smokey pointed out and Kagome's lips turned up in a snarl.

"I did not!"

...

Kagome let out a soft sigh as she walked into the garden through a pretty iron gate, a gentle breeze blowing her hair around her, the night being slightly chilly. Smokey and Aya had turned in for the night, complaining about missing out on dinner because Kagome had talked to much. It wasn't her fault they had decided to hang around to listen to her vent about the world's biggest jackass.

Her studying had been completely ruined today, thanks to the previously mentioned jackass and a major test lingered on the horizon. She was good at tests, had always been, but that was because she studied her butt off for them; she wasn't about to start failing them now.

Sitting down on a bench in the middle of the garden she relaxed as she flipped open her science book, a soft light coming from a lamp hanging just above her. This was what she needed, a nice and quiet place to kick back, relax and study…

Her thoughts trailed off as she felt someone staring at her and slowly turned her head, her eyes locking onto dark violet ones. Her breath caught in her chest and she let out a short startled gasp.

"What are you doing here so late at night?" InuYasha ask coldly. It took her a moment to gather herself out of the fog of surprise and she managed a small martyred sigh.

"Studying, unlike you rich people us poor people actually have to study to make our way through school." Kagome said wearily her normal edge gone from her voice.

InuYasha let out a small growl then paused for a moment deciding not to take the bait.

"What's wrong Higurashi? Upset that you can't afford your own books for studying?" It was a shallow jibe and it managed to pull a blush to her cheeks. She did have to borrow school books from the library from time to time.

"Go away Taishou." She managed an edge to her voice and he smirked.

"What's this? No witty comeback from you? Or are you still speechless about that kiss I gave you." An arrogant smile crossed his face. "You should consider yourself lucky Higurashi, every girl in this school would pay to kiss me, and you got it for free..." Kagome shoved him backwards off the bench with an angry noise.

"Hell! You can shove that kiss up where the sun doesn't shine! I didn't want your dog lips on me anyway!" InuYasha grabbed her wrist as he fell back pulling her off the bench with a quick strong tug.

Kagome let out a startled cry as she fell, bracing for impact and grunted when she landed on him. He grunted as well and she took a small pleasure in the fact that her knee had smashed into his thigh when she landed.

Slowly she looked up at his face through her bangs and her eyebrow twitched at the smug smile that was on his face as he watched her.

"If I didn't know better Higurashi, I would say that you want me more than you're letting on."

Kagome let out an exasperated sigh, planting her hands on his chest and shoving herself up to her feet, causing him to grunt again. She stood straight, brushing off her skirt and returned to her spot on the bench.

"Can you bloody well leave me alone so I can study? I'd hate to turn out like you." InuYasha stood up slowly, looking falsely thoughtful before grinning down at her.

"Nope."

She let out a high pitched frustrated sound and shoved herself off of the bench, not really noticing how close he was until her nose bumped his collar bone. She toyed with the idea of biting him for a split second then decided she didn't want to risk contracting mad cow from him and stepped around him.

"Fine, I'll go study in my room."

She started down the gravel path, her thoughts full of how many different ways she could gut him when a sharp whistle cut off her train of thought.

"Higurashi...forgetting something?" Slowly she turned around, her gaze dropping to his hand where he was clutching the books she had forgotten and her eyebrow twitched in annoyance as she moved back over to him.

"Thank you." She said sweetly then pulled her foot back, slamming the heel of her shoe into his shin with a defined crack and stomped away, leaving him yelping behind her screaming.

"What the fuck kind of thank you was that?!"

"A 'fuck you' kind!" She yelled back angrily, ignoring his 'you wish' as she made her way back to the dorms.

...

She nearly slammed the door closed as she moved into the dorm room where the other two were sleeping contently with loud snores and she pulled at her hair.

"Ear plugs. I need ear plugs!" She whispered harshly to the darkness and made her way to her bed, tripping on various articles spread across the floor. She felt something squish under her shoe and preyed feverishly that Aya had remembered to close her pet mouse's cage otherwise 'Squishy' had just lived up to her name.

Kagome made the last small space between the door and her bed in one leap, landing spread eagle on her bed and knocking various items off of her dresser, wincing as they crashed loudly to the floor then twitching as the childish snoring continued.

"They sleep like the dead." She complained quietly then huffed. There was no way she was going to be able to keep her concentration in that room with the log sawing twins there. Glancing towards the window she sighed once again and opened it quietly, tucking her book into the back of her pants and slipped out onto the ledge, looking down two stories below at the ground.

"Quietest place I'm going to find has to be the hardest to get to." Grunting she jumped up, grabbing the ledge of the roof above the window and pulled herself up, struggling slightly.

Flopping onto the roof on her stomach with a grunt she yanked the book out of her pants and looked up, only to see brown startled eyes staring at her intently.

"Higurashi."

"Ah…" She blinked back surprised then took the offered hand, pulling herself up to sitting. "Kouga."

Her smiled rather charmingly at her and leaned back on his hands.

"Never imagined you'd be a roof dweller like me." She blushed a little bit.

"I'm not, I mean, not that it's a bad thing. I just came up here to study." She nodded to the edge of the roof where snoring floated up, softer now but still prominent. "Hard to study when you have to hear that."

He chuckled, a low deep chuckle that made her flush slightly just from the sound of it.

"I like to come up here to think. It's rather quiet up here, and the view is great." He didn't look away from her as he said it and she got the distinct feeling he wasn't talking about the scenery.

She settled next to him, looking out over the school grounds.

"It is rather great." When he didn't respond she flipped open her book, looking down at it and pretended to read. The atmosphere between them was just too strange to concentrate.

"Kagome," He started, referring to her by her first name and she looked at him, surprised.

"Yes?" He was watching her, his eyes serious and hopeful.

"I know that you and I have never really talked much but I was thinking, hoping, that I could get to know you better." She blinked a few times before smiling.

"I wouldn't mind getting to know you better Kouga."

"Then…" He hesitated before sighing out quickly, "Will you go out with me?"

* * *

A/N: Okay, improved this chapter quite a bit. It was so short before (Only really a page long) but now I made it a little bit longer at least! Have fun. -Nuclotei


	4. Changes

A/N Here's the next redone chapter of Hakushin! Man, I can't wait to finish the edits so I can get on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own that hot, sexy.-clears her throat- I don't own InuYasha...or the rest of them, whatever their names are. I only want that hunk of...-clears her throat again-Onto chapter 4!

* * *

"…"Dialogue

'…'Thoughts

x

xVx

x

Hakushin

x

xVx

x

Chapter 4

v

vVv

v

Kagome stopped breathing as she stared at Kouga her thoughts coming to an instant halt in her head.

"Wha...what did you say?"

A light blush spread across his face and he took her hands in his carefully as though not to scare her.

"Will you go out with me?"

She couldn't help it, it wasn't her fault. I mean if you were to be asked out by a guy who you have only ever seen in class or mooning over one of your roommates what would you do? A bubble of laughter escaped from her lips, and she quickly put her hand to her mouth to cover up more laughing coming from deep within her.

Kouga looked baffled then slightly hurt then he grinned cutely.

"Is that a yes?" Kagome's laughter stopped her face turning serious.

"I would love too." He grinned even wider. "...when I get to know you a little better. Which is something I like doing before I date someone." She added quickly and he continued smiling.

"That's a maybe! I can handle a maybe!" He said releasing her hands suddenly then standing up straight while stretching.

"I'll catch you later then Kagome." He smiled at her again then took two big steps and jumped off of the roof, a strangled cry catching in her as she leaned over the side to look after him, him being gone.

Startled she stared down into the darkness, the wind wildly blowing her hair around her face and she rubbed her eyes.

"Maybe I'm dreaming."

...

Kagome put her arm up to shield her eyes from the sharp glare of the sun coming in through her window with a groan. Reaching over with her other hand she snatched Aya's pillow out from under her head and put it over her own face with a soft content sigh. Sunlight was for the birds.

Aya in turn snatched Smokey's pillow and Smokey sat up glaring at the both of them.

"Hey...You guys!" She whined slightly before choosing her target carefully, last time she had picked Aya. So now it was Kagome's turn.

She counted mentally before launching herself onto Kagome and her bed with a small cry and sitting on her. Kagome let out a grunt and moved the pillow enough to glare at the older girl. "Ow...Smokey I know you're trying to break my ribs and all with your enormous butt, but could you please do it when I am not half asleep?"

Smokey grabbed the pillow off of Kagome's face and started to beat her with it.

"You're the one who started with the chain reaction which led to me not having a pillow!" Kagome couldn't help but laugh and feebly attempted to block the pillow shots to her head.

"Well pounce on Aya then! She took your pillow not me!"

Smokey rolled her eyes and moved off Kagome sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Well...it was your fault to begin with, plus I beat up Aya the last time." She glanced back at Aya who was half hanging out of her bed snoring heavily.

"How come she gets to sleep in anyways?" Smokey whined. Kagome sat up quickly, her hair flying around her shoulders.

"What do you mean sleep in?!" Smokey pointed to the clock.

"It's nine." She said blinking at Kagome's panicked reaction.

"What do you mean it's nine?!"

As Kagome rushed around getting ready, she had managed to trip on four things including Aya's sleeping form, which had moved from hanging out of the bed to being on the ground completely, from the bathroom to her closet.

She grabbed her books and ran out of the room smacking Smokey in the back of the head with her notebook as she passed her. "Stop leaving the bar of soap on the bottom of bathtub!" She yelled while running out the door.

Her still soaking wet hair flapped against her bare shoulders uncomfortably, the chilliness in the air not helping much. She tried to pull on her overcoat but only succeeded in dropping all her books her papers flying around in the now stronger breeze.

"Oh come on." She reached out trying to grab as many as she could, her bangs sticking to her forehead.

"Give me a little break here!" She pleaded to no one but herself.

She caught a paper with a triumphant yell that quickly turned into a yelp as she tripped over her own feet and went tumbling to the ground. Strong arms surrounded her right before she fully hit the ground and hoisted her upright setting her back on her feet and quickly pulling away.

"Didn't you learn how to walk...let's say, when you were two?" InuYasha's mocking voice was above her and she ignored him continuing to chase after her math test that was quickly blowing away.

"What's this?" InuYasha walked up and snatched it out of the air. He clucked his tongue.

"Tsk tsk Higurashi, a 34 on your math test; and here I thought you might have been a smart, ugly nerd. Guess I over estimated you, you're a dumb ugly nerd after all." He smirked down at her when her face went red in anger and he saw for a brief moment hurt flash in her eyes, and for an instant he felt bad, but only for an instant.

She grabbed for her paper but he held it just out of her reach.

"A short, ugly, dumb, nerd. All you need is glasses and you'd be the princess of your kind." Kagome pushed back the hurt and let the anger shown on the surface.

"I'd rather be a nerd than a jackass like you Taishou! Now give that back!"

InuYasha faked hurt.

"Ouch, good with the comebacks today, eh Higurashi?" He watched her as she grabbed his arm trying to pull it down with no luck.

"Just give it back! I'm already late as it is!" He watched her face as the morning sun shined on her pink cheeks and black, wet hair that seemed to look good even though it wasn't brushed.

"Too bad. 'Cause I'm not giving it back anytime soon." Kagome stopped and sighed stepping away from him and walking over picking up her books quickly, her shoulders slumping in defeat. He frowned slightly at her giving up then his head snapped to the side when someone whistled lowly. InuYasha growled as Miasama Naraku, one of the schools more important figureheads on the side of being a gang member stepped up with a group of boys behind him.

"Nice skirt you have there Higurashi, shows off those long lushes legs of yours. You might want to be careful, it's pretty windy today." His buddies surrounded her and InuYasha felt his muscles tighten in anger.

"Naraku, back off the girl." Naraku moved his attention from Kagome to InuYasha his eyes narrowing and a smirk marrying his face.

"You have a thing for Higurashi, Taishou?" InuYasha scoffed.

"Yeah right. She 's been marked already so run along and pick another target." Naraku's smirk faded away and he motioned with his hand, annoyed.

"She's taken, let's go."

Kagome stood frozen to the spot her breathing stepped up a notch in slight fear and panic from the moment passed. InuYasha walked over to her giving her a cocky smirk.

"Don't expect me to save your ass every time that creep shows up, but you have been marked by me and my group. So no one but us is allowed to mess with you."

Kagome looked up at him her pupils as wide as they can get from the adrenaline rush. InuYasha blinked a few times his eyes flashing gold for a split second but Kagome didn't seem to notice.

"Why are you scared?" His question was simple and had a slight cold edge to it.

Kagome flinched.

"I...I'm not scared." His brows rose sharply.

"Bullshit, don't lie to me Higurashi." Kagome seemed to snap out of it a little at his harshness.

"I'm not lying!" InuYasha grabbed the front of her shirt and yanked her forward roughly. She stumbled hitting his chest her heart beat speeding up but not in fear. InuYasha's eyes flashed gold again this time longer since she couldn't see his face and he breathed in deeply catching her scent.

He growled slightly his chest rumbling against hers lightly.

"You're not afraid of me." It was a statement more than a question and Kagome, shocked into silence only nodded mutely.

"Should I be?" A small hint of a challenge lined her soft voice. InuYasha leaned down putting his mouth next to her ear.

"Yes, you should be." He whispered lowly to her.

A shudder went down Kagome's spine at his tone of voice and she looked at him from the corner of her eye her breathing speeding up again.

"You don't scare me InuYasha." Her voice quivered slightly and he smirked whispering in her ear again.

"Yes I do, Kagome."

With that he let her go walking off towards his class leaving Kagome there shaking slightly and watching his back with wide eyes.

"Never ceases to amaze me." She breathed out slowly then jerked and looked at her watch her eyes going even wider.

"I missed my test." She whined then headed back towards the dorm dragging her feet.

...

InuYasha walked into class receiving a disapproving looks from his teacher but brushed them off walking past Sesshou-maru, Kouga, then Hunter.

"You smell like Higurashi." Sesshou-maru stated calmly and Kouga looked at InuYasha growling.

"I saw her first mutt! I claimed her! She even said yes!" InuYasha looked over at Kouga dryly and said in a flat voice.

"Then collar your new bitch because she couldn't keep her hands off of me."

Hunter looked forwards to the board semi paying attention but soon getting lost in his thoughts. 'Kagome...who will get you first I wonder." He glanced at InuYasha who was dozing off as the lecture continued to Kouga who was making a paper airplane then back to his own desk.

'I guess I am missing out on my chance.' He mused.

...

Smokey, Aya, and Kagome sat on Kagome's bed eating ice cream and chatting and giggling.

"...you should go out with him. I mean you two would make a cute couple!" Kagome giggled and Smokey huffed.

"I would never ever go out with fluffy! He's a man whore!"

"But I thought the man whore was Hunter." Aya said innocently, Smokey and Kagome looked at each other then laughed.

"Him too."

"What about Kouga?" Smokey elbowed Aya who blushed and Kagome looked down at the bed.

"Well...I...erm...I do kinda like him." Aya said shyly and Smokey grinned. "

See! I knew it!" Kagome sighed lightly.

"I'm the hopeless one, I couldn't find a man if my life depended on it. Not that anyone would want one from this school anyway" Smokey patted her on the head.

"You can go out with InuYasha, I mean your tongues already like to tango!" She laughed jumping off the bed before Kagome could beat her senseless with a pillow.

"Hey! That was not my choice." Kagome defended her face red and her voice annoyed. Smokey mocked Kagome's voice.

"It was so great. I nearly melted. He tasted like..." Smokey was cut off as Kagome tackled her knocking them both onto Aya's bed her face bright red.

"I didn't say anything of the sort!"

Aya sat there laughing and watching the two roughhouse. Smokey having the upper advantage of course.

"Ow!"

"Hey that was hair!"

"Well you bit me!" Came Smokey's yell and Kagome yelled back.

"I wouldn't have bit you if you wouldn't have put your hand in my mouth!"

"I was trying to get you in a head lock!"

"That doesn't work laying down!" Aya giggled to herself. "I'm glad I'm not that crazy."

...

Kikyou watched InuYasha and the group friends talk from a distance a scowl on her pretty face.

"He should have done something about that bitch Higurashi by now." She scoffed in irritation.

"I guess he is just not dependable, hanyou's never were good at getting the job done." She smirked to herself turning and striding away.

* * *

A/N: Chaching, another one bites the dust. Another one as in chapter that is. Enjoy. -Nuclotei


	5. Gamble

A/N: Second try of getting this chapter fixed. Stupid MSWord had to go and delete me already completed chapter. Argh! Anyway, since chapter 6 was so short, I combined 5 and 6 together. Have fun.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, and if I did own InuYasha I would have killed off Kikyou completely and made InuYasha and Kagome be in love before you could blink.

* * *

"..."Dialogue

'...'Thoughts

_Flashbacks_

x

xVx

x

Hakushin

x

xVx

x

Chapter 5

v

VvV

v

Kagome yawned holding her stomach as it growled in protest to the tub of ice cream that decorated her lap.

"Man, we have got to stop eating junk food...we are going to get fat!"

"Ha! Only you would get fat!" Said Smokey who was still stuffing her face.

"What do you have? A bottomless pit for a stomach?" Kagome asked and Smokey nodded vigorously.

"Well, I think we should be studying for our math test tomorrow." Aya chirped as she pulled out her notes and Kagome nearly fell off the bed with a startled noise.

"We have a math test?" She squeaked and Aya nodded.

"Yeah. The teacher announced it yesterday." Kagome groaned and wrapped her arms tighter around her stomach.

"Oh god, I think I'm going to be sick." She jumped up from the bed and ran to the bathroom closing the door and Smokey sighed.

"Man, she worries over the silliest things." Aya nodded, her short black hair bouncing with the movement.

"Math has always been her worst subject." Smokey sighed once again and clamped her hands over her ears.

"Does she have to barf so loud?!"

...

Kagome walked to the gardens dragging her feet against the gravel walkway her face pale.

"I hate math tests. I hate them I hate them I hate them!" She chanted over and over again as if some mythical force was going to sweep down and rid the world of the horrid subject. She flopped down on a bench and tugged her math notes out of her bag, shuffling through them then sighed as she remembed InuYasha still had her test.

With a shrug she pushed the memory of his teasing from her mind, not needing to review a test she did horribly on anyway and pulled a leg up on the bench, tucking her chin on top and began looking over her notes.

She barely glanced up through her bangs as a group of students walking passed her, then furrowed her brows as she was they were pointing and laughing at her, whispering something to each other.

"Eh?" She watched them until they disappeared behind a rather large bush then pulled out a mirror looking her face and hair over.

"Okay, nothing on my face" She shrugged, chalking up their idiotic laughter to being something to start a fight and turned her paper over to look over the back.

After about three problems down the sound of gravel crunching caught her attention and she looked up, her eyebrow automatically twitching as Kikyou came into view, an overly sweet smile on her face.

"Oh Higurashi, there you are." Her voice was dripping with so much sweetness Kagome felt her stomach roll again.

"Did you need something Aoi? I'm kind of busy and don't really feel like having to deal with you right now." Kikyou stopped in front of the younger girl, holding a piece of paper in her hand.

"I was just wondering if you needed some help." At the word help Kagome took a better look at the girls face, and a feeling of dread sunk down into her stomach.

"Help?"

"Yes, with your math. Obviously if you wish to continue on the archery team you're really going to have to do better than a 34." She let go of the paper she was holding and Kagome's breath caught in her throat as she watched it float to the ground. It was a copy of her math test.

"I don't know what it is, maybe lack of good books to study with or is the thought of money bothering you?" She asked innocently then waved her hand. "Well, never mind with that. If you don't get better grades you'll be dropped from the team, it's bad enough that we have something that looks like you on it. We don't need your horrible grades to taint us as well."

She turned, walking away slowly with a smile and Kagome's hand shook slightly as she picked up the paper.

"Oh, by the way. If I were you I'd stop soliciting for help by posting that horrible test on every wall of the school. People aren't sympathetic to the ones who are obviously trying to hard."

She turned the corner and Kagome's pupils shrank in instant anger.

_"What's this?" InuYasha walked up and snatched it out of the air. He clucked his tongue._

_"Tsk tsk Higurashi, a 34 on your math test; and here I thought you might have been a smart, ugly nerd. Guess I over estimated you, you're a dumb ugly nerd after all." _

_She grabbed for her paper but he held it just out of her reach._

_"A short, ugly, dumb, nerd. All you need is glasses and you'd be the princess of your kind." Kagome pushed back the hurt and let the anger shown on the surface._

_"I'd rather be a nerd than a jackass like you Taishou! Now give that back!"_

Her hand clenched around the copy of her test, crumpling it.

"Taishou InuYasha." She whispered her voice shaking with rage.

...

She slipped into the nearly empty classroom where he was sleeping, his head on his arms and snoring softly and anger clenched her stomach and made her blood run hot. Sneaking up on him wasn't a problem, if he had been awake she wasn't sure what she would have done but the sight of his peaceful sleeping face made her anger stir more and she lifted her hand.

He had no clue what hit him, he was sitting in his class as the teacher lectured on about something not worth his time one moment, dead asleep, and in the next he was wakened by a loud smacking sound and a sharp sting to his cheek.

Jerking upright with a growl his chair tipped over with the quick shift of his weight and he hit the floor hard on his side with a surprised grunt.

He blinked at the shoes staring him in the face, looking up slowly to white socks, a nice pair of legs, black shorts, a sweatshirt with boobs then a slender neck to the face of a very angry Higurashi Kagome.

His brows furrowed as he tried to place the anger on her face with something he had done recently and drew a blank.

"Higurashi...?" His voice was confused, and she saw red.

"Taishou InuYasha. I challenge you to a fight." She snapped out, her temper's thin leash broken and dissolved.

InuYasha raised both brows in surprise as he pushed himself up slowly, never in his life had he ever been challenged by a girl.

"What did you just say?"

"I didn't hit you hard enough to damage your hearing, you heard me." She said coolly and InuYasha growled softly.

"Fine, I accept your challenge Higurashi."

"Fine." She snapped angrily. "Be at the gym in thirty minutes."

"I'll see you there." He looked after her as she strode from the room and furrowed his brows. 'I'll ask her what's wrong after I beat her.' He thought and grabbed his bag, walking out after her.

...

Kagome stormed through the doors of the gym, keeping her anger up to keep the fear of what her hotheaded self just got her into. She yanked off her outer shirt, and tied her hair back from her face, wearing a tank top and short and rolled her shoulders. Now all she had to do was remember what Smokey and Hunter had taught her.

InuYasha looked over at her, already stretching on the mats, shirtless and with his hair tied back as well. She swallowed the lump in her throat and moved up onto the mats, rolling her shoulders again.

"Yo." He grinned at her and Kagome's brow shot up.

"Don't speak to me like we are friendly to each other." InuYasha slowly looked her over.

"If kissing you like I did means we're not friendly. I can't wait to see what I get to do to get to the 'friendly' point." A red haze filled her vision and with a fierce cry she launched herself at him.

Taken by surprise InuYasha stumbled back with the impact and quickly wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight against his chest.

"Whoa there. I didn't know you were do forward, which is kinky and all but we still have to set the bases and rules of this little fight of ours." He continued to hold her tightly as she struggled against him hard.

"Let me go!"

"Rules first Higurashi."

"Anything goes. The person who gets pinned three times loses." She snapped at him and missed the smile that flashed across his face with the words 'anything goes'.

"And what does the winner get?" He let her go quickly and she stumbled back.

"The loser has to be the other person's servant for a week." His smile broadened.

"Deal." She barely got a breath out before he was in front of her, kicking her legs out from under her. The wind was nearly knocked out of her as she hit the mat then her breathing stopped as he sat on her hips, pinning her hands hard to the mat with his.

"That's one." His smirk sent a cold chill down her spine.

"Get off." He leaned down closer, breathing against her neck and whispering lowly to her.

"You're going to lose Kagome." He moved off of her and was kind enough to give her a few moments to compose herself.

She pushed herself up and glared hard at him.

"Don't call me that. We aren't friends." She punctuated her words by throwing a sharp punch at his face and he stepped to the side, grabbing her wrist. Kagome stumbled forward as he pulled sharply then spun her around, tripping her up and shoving her stomach down on the mat.

She breathed out a grunt when he nearly laid down on top of her back nuzzling her neck slightly and felt her face flame when his leg slid up between hers, parting them slightly.

"That's two, Kagome."

Slowly he got up and stretched cockily.

"One more and it's all over for...oof!" Catching him off guard with an instant attack she rammed her shoulder into his stomach and knocked him flat on his back, not hesitating as she sat down hard on his hips and pinned his arms down to his side by her knees.

"That's one." She could hold back the triumphant tone in her voice, reflecting his cocky smirk back at him with ease then yelped as he off set her balance, twisting his hips and sent her sprawling on her back. She coughed hard as the air was knocked from her lungs, her heartbeat suddenly filling her ears.

'I'm going to lose.' She thought with a panic intake of air and sat up on her elbows quickly to look at the approaching man.

InuYasha wasn't who she saw.

Her heart beat sped up as gold eyes locked onto hers, silver bangs hanging into them slightly and two protruding fangs from his upper lip seemed to catch the light enough to make them look very dangerous.

She sucked in a breath and closed her eyes tightly as another cough wracked her body, when she opened them again, InuYasha stood across the mat from her, watching her almost warily.

'What was that?' Her thoughts were jumbled, full of confusion and she stood up just as InuYasha took her distracted chance to tackle her and pin her to the mat.

At the thump of his impact she looked down at him and tilted her head before shrugging and sat down hard on his lower back.

"Two for me."

He flipped over suddenly, latching onto her and they scrambled trying to get the upper hand, limbs tangling and rolled off of the mat onto the floor. Silence filling the gym.

...

Kagome felt as if she were going to break down and cry. Her half lidded eyes staring into the triumphant violet ones above her. Both were breathing hard, her mouth twisted in a scowl and his in a fierce grin.

"That's number three. Slave."

_They had landed on the wooden floor hard, Kagome on top of InuYasha and she lifted her head with a smirk, the precious words about to fly from her mouth when his met hers fiercely. She gasped in surprise and gripped his bare shoulders hard as he slid his leg up between hers and slowly slipped his tongue past her lips._

_It was all wrong, and so very right at the same time and Kagome lost control of her body. As he rolled them over, running his tongue along hers sensually she wrapped her arms around his neck and let herself be taken with the feel of things._

_Then, before she knew it. It was over, his lips gone from his and his eyes so smug she could choke on it._

InuYasha pushed himself off of Kagome, stretching with a self satisfying look when a main of black hair caught his eye as Kikyou stormed out of the door. He sighed to himself and reached down, grabbing the straps of Kagome's shirt and hauled her up to her feet quickly his eyes glancing over her swollen lips and sour look.

"Aw, cheer up Higurashi. It's only for a week." He teased and Kagome looked down at the floor, glaring silently.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask you before we started the fight. What did you challenge me for in the first place?" Her head shot up and anger restored fully in her features. She stabbed a finger against his chest roughly.

"You, you unforgivable bastard." She poked him with each word to emphasize each one and he took a small step back each time looking down at her in confusion.

"I cannot believe you went so low as to post that test you had all over the school." She poked him again and he backed up another step. His back brushing against the wall.

"What? I didn't do that." He shot back defensively anger making his brow twitch and his chest aching slightly.

"You're the one that had my test in the first place. And now your trying to tell me you didn't do it?" She went to poke him again but he grabbed her hand hard, his fingers gripping hers tightly.

"That's what I'm telling you." He said looking down at her with calm serious eyes. Kagome felt her heart skip a beat.

"Then...who...?"

_InuYasha and his group were sitting around at a table in the gardens eating their lunch and joking around._

_"Can you believe it? Smart girl Higurashi made a test paper lower than you Kouga!" InuYasha said laughing and Hunter rolled his eyes. _

_"You're one to talk InuYasha." InuYasha closed his mouth and glared at Hunter ignoring the glare from Kouga. Sesshou-maru sighed softly. _

_"Morons, all of them." He muttered then looked back behind InuYasha to where Kikyou was slinking up behind him and hid a cringe._

_"InuYasha..." Kikyou purred from behind him wrapping her arms around him and nuzzled the side of his neck. _

_"Yeah?" He looked back at her slightly and she gave him a light and teasing kiss. _

_"Can I have that paper?" She pointed to Kagome's math paper and InuYasha raised a brow. _

_"What for?" She leaned down pressing her chest against his back._

_"To give it back of course." Hunter, and Kouga both shot InuYasha a look that practically said, 'If you believe any of that bullshit. You're a hell of a lot dumber than we thought.' Sesshou-maru sat back in his chair with another sigh seeming indifferent. InuYasha just nodded dumbly and handed the paper over. _

_'Whipped.' All three of InuYasha's gang members thought._

InuYasha tilted his head to the side and looked thoughtful before looking down at her.

"I don't have the test." Kagome grabbed a handful of his hair with an angry noise.

"Then who does?!" He winced slightly then batted her hand away, annoyed.

"Kikyou does." Kagome stared at him for a full minute then let out an angry scream and shoved him against the wall, storming over to her shirt and yanked it back on, storming out.

* * *

A/N: Okay, there you go. Enjoy and whatnot. -Nuclotei


	6. Emotions

A/N: Here is a VERY redone Chapter Six! Man, the old one was so short and crappy, I don't know why I had any fans at all! Thanks for your support~! 3

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, and if I did own InuYasha, well...he'd never be seen again.

* * *

"..."Dialogue

'...'Thoughts

_Flashbacks_

x

xVx

x

Hakushin

x

xVx

x

Chapter 6

v

VvV

v

InuYasha watched her walk out, pulling on her over shirt as she went and closed his eyes for a moment, letting his head thunk back against the cool wall.

"What am I doing?" He asked softly then shot up straight as the door to the opposite side of the building clicked closed and squinted watching broad shoulders and a black braid disappear from view. "Hunter?" He furrowed his brows and pushed himself away from the wall then grunted as a hand shoved him back against it nearly painfully and flicked his quickly flashing gold eyes to the offending person.

"Skies." He growled out sharply at the tall woman and the pressure from the hand on his chest increased slightly.

"I don't know what type of fucking game you're playing with my friend Taishou InuYasha, but if you don't stop you're going to have one hell of a bad ending to it." He watched her face, said nothing but stood straight again as she released him then snarled out something as she spun on her heel, her braid smacking him sharply across the face.

He watched her walk out, his lip still pulled back in a snarl as he pressed his palm to his red streaked cheek.

"Like I'm afraid of you, bitch." He muttered.

…

Kagome sat on her plush bed, her pillow hugged tightly to her chest as she seethed internally, only all too aware of Aya's concerned eyes on her face.

"Kagome, what is it? Why do you have such a scary look on your face?" Aya questioned ignorantly and Smokey pushed her fingers through her bangs, sitting on the bed opposite from Kagome.

"I don't know why you let him get to you." Smokey said softly and managed not to blanch as Kagome turned her seething gaze to her face.

"You saw everything, didn't you?" Her voice took on a new edge and Aya looked back and forth between the two as Smokey nodded.

"Saw what?" She chirped then squirmed under a long stare from Smokey. "I'm kind of hungry. Are you two hungry? I'm hungry. I'm going to go find something to munch on." She muttered then stood, moving out of the dorm room.

Smokey gave a nod and Kagome looked down. "Stay away from that guy Kagome, he isn't someone you need to hang around. He's not a good person like you." Kagome gave a small nod. "I mean it Kagome, no going all rebellious on me this time. Try and listen to me okay?" Kagome smiled slightly at her friend.

"Yeah, I will Smokey."

Smokey smiled back. "Good."

…

InuYasha found himself quickly ducking a punch to his head.

"You hurt her." He barely registered the fist contacting with his stomach before blacking out for a moment only to find himself in his hanyou form fangs bared dangerously. He looked at the fist coming at him to the arm the shoulder and then the face of a pissed off Hunter. He caught Hunter's fists only to be knocked back by the other one.

InuYasha stumbled trying to register just what the fuck was going on.

"Hunter. That's enough." Sesshou-maru's voice reached on deaf ears of both men as InuYasha felt nothing but anger for his friend that was attacking him for who the fuck knows what.

InuYasha swung his fist out hard, connecting with the side of Hunter's face before two strong hands pulled him into a arm lock Kouga grabbing Hunter and doing the same.

"Calm down InuYasha." InuYasha's ears flicked at his brothers low command and he took a few deep breaths, reverting back into his human form. Kouga was slowly calming the more or less composed Hunter. InuYasha tasted something metallic like in his mouth and didn't have to look to know it was blood. He watched Hunter eyes narrowed and felt little satisfaction at the bruise already rising to the surface of his cheek where his powerful punc had landed.

Sesshou-maru slowly let his brother go and InuYasha straightened only to suck in a sharp breath as a small stabbing pain went through his right side. His lip pulled back in a snarl.

"Fucking hell. Broke a rib." He sat down, keeping his back straight and watched Hunter, distaste written all over his face. "What the fuck did you attack me for?" He snapped and Hunter looked at him finally, his mouth set in a hard line.

"You hurt her." He growled and InuYasha tilted his head in confusion.

"What the hell…? I hurt who?" Hunter shifted, an uncomfortable knot starting in the pit of his stomach.

"Kagome…"He said softly and InuYasha furrowed his brows.

"I did not. I didn't even so much as put a scratch on the girl." Hunter shook his head, sitting down and touched his cheek gingerly with a wince.

"I didn't mean physically you thick headed idiot. I meant that whatever you said to her…"He trailed off at InuYasha's blank look and he shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Just never mind you moron."

"I'm not the moron here you jackass." InuYasha huffed and Hunter narrowed his eyes.

"Oh really? Who's the one that can't keep decent grades up even though he should know all of this shit after fifty years?" He shot back and InuYasha growled.

"Look here you perverted playboy…" He started and Hunter cut him off.

"Flea bitten, nasty ass mutt." He retorted quickly as Kouga and Sesshou-maru exchanged a long look then moved back to their table.

"Girly boy!" InuYasha glared.

"Pansy!" Hunter smirked.

"Wimp!" InuYasha shifted a bit, his demeanor changing as Kikyou moved into the room.

"Bitch…" Hunter muttered under his breath, his focus no longer on InuYasha as Kikyou strode to the table, her face twisted in a furious snarl.

"You hate Higurashi, so you fucking make out with her?" InuYasha stood, accepted the sharp sticking slap to his cheek and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Honestly Kikyou, did you want me to become that bitches slave? We had a bet going on and I had to win it no matter what. Obviously she wanted me, so I distracted her the best way I could." He trailed a finger down her cheek slowly. "It was for nothing but to win." He pulled her closer, brushing his lips over hers slowly and she shifted.

"What bet exactly?" She parted her lips for him as his tongue swept into her mouth, tasting and pleasuring then he leaned back slightly.

"Kagome Higurashi is my slave for a week." He grinned and shifted as he felt her thigh brush against his groin, tempting him.

"How very interesting." She said, a smile growing on her face as she pulled him down for a slow seductive kiss.

* * *

A/N: I thought about putting this chapter and the next one together but I ended up liking how this one ended too much, so it stayed pretty short but is still very redone compared to the last one. Hope it was enjoyable!


	7. Possession

A/N: Another chapter redone! Whoohoo! Getting close to the end so I can finally start writing the story again. Is everyone as excited as I am? Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns the rights to these characters.

* * *

"..."Dialogue

'...'Thoughts

_Flashbacks_

x

xVx

x

Hakushin

x

xVx

x

Chapter 7

v

VvV

v

Kagome smiled at herself in the mirror turning in a slow circle. Kagome tucked her neatly brushed hair behind her ears and fluffed up her bangs slightly as she pressed her lips together lightly spreading the clear raspberry flavored lip-gloss out evenly.

'Oh yeah, this'll show him'. She thought to herself as she remembered back to him calling her short, nerdy and ugly.

Smokey paced back and forth in front of the bathroom door bouncing slightly as she did so, a look of pure annoyance on her face. It was Saturday night, Aya was out, Kagome was leaving and she really had to go pee.

She rapped on the door lightly and said in a overly sweet voice.

"Kagome, could you please hurry up?" A muffled reply came from behind the door.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute." Smokey growled in slight frustration.

"You said that ten minutes ago!"

**… Five minutes later…**

Kagome emerged from the bathroom her hair nicely done, a small amount of make-up on her face, and a spaghetti-strap light purple dress accenting all of her womanly features nicely. Smokey pushed past her.

"About time!" She practically slammed the door and Kagome huffed opening her mouth to complain that she hadn't said anything about her outfit when she to heard Smokey from behind the bathroom door.

"You look nice Kagome." Kagome smiled happily running her hands over the dress slowly.

"I'll be back sometime tonight." Smokey growled suddenly and stuck her head out of the door.

"Try to be back before dawn." Kagome giggled.

"Yes mother." She said sweetly then giggled again as Smokey winced.

"On second thought, you can stay out as long as you want to."

Kagome walked out of the dorm building tucking her hair back behind her ears and looked around cautiously but with a bounce in her step. She walked out into the garden determined to find InuYasha. She knew she was his 'slave' now for a week but she still could show him up while she was at it. She walked over to the bench she spent many study sessions on and sat down.

Kagome waited for about fifteen minutes looking around and humming softly before a hand pressed against the back of her neck lightly and she felt a warm breath in her ear.

"You smell good." The voice sent a more or less comfortable shiver up her spine.

"Do I?" Her voice shook slightly with the after effects of the shiver.

"Mm Higurashi, if I didn't know better I'd say that you have some uncontrolled emotions about you." Kagome swallowed.

"Well, I guess you don't know any better Taishou." InuYasha smiled and leaned forward pressing his cheek to hers.

"That would be Taishou-sama, my bitch." Kagome managed a small snort.

"I'm not a bitch but unfortunately I am your slave." InuYasha growled softly, he wanted that control over her, wanted her to be completely his for the week.

"For the next week, your whatever I want you to be Kagome." Kagome's breath hitched in her chest as his deep voice holding many emotions seemed to echo in her head.

InuYasha stood up straight letting go of the back of her neck and looked down at her back as she stood. He watched her eyes as she moved around the bench gracefully then they roamed slowly over her body. She felt a blush run up the back of her neck.

"Higurashi, you're looking awful nice, where do you think you are going tonight?" Kagome shifted and felt her plan to show him up slowly backfire.

"Where ever you want me to go, Taishou-sama." She muttered. She forced the honorary to his name and he could tell.

"Good." He gave her a cocky grin.

"I hope this week passes fast, I can't wait to get away from you already." She said defiantly up at him her feathers ruffled by the grin he used so easily.

He grabbed her wrists lightly yet sternly.

"Oh? And why is that?" He asked with a monotonous voice.

"I have a promise to keep." He pulled her closer and her chest brushed lightly against his.

"A promise to who and what about?" Kagome let out a slightly frustrated noise.

"I do not wish to be so close to you and it's not like it's any of your business, Taishou...sama." She added on as an after thought.

He growled loudly yanking her forwards and pressing his lips roughly to hers. She let out a startled gasp and put her hands on his chest pushing as hard as she could. He let her go suddenly and she fell back with a soft noise, expecting to hit the ground, only to be caught around the waist.

"Was that close enough?" He growled lowly into her ear. "Because if it wasn't I could get a lot closer." Kagome felt him rest his hand lightly on her thigh and she shook her head no. Not really nervous, but not exactly calm either. He moved his hand up from her thigh to her hip ignoring the painfully obvious feel of her through the thin dress. Kagome's breath sped up a notch.

"Since you're my slave now...I can do anything I want with you." He whispered huskily in her ear.

"Why would you want me anyway?" Her voice was soft and slightly startled at the implications in his.

"Think about it Higurashi, your body is practically perfect and you're the type to put up a good struggle. I can already hear you moaning out my name as I thrust into you." If possible InuYasha's voice deepened. Kagome's cheeks burned and she squashed down the feelings stirring up within her.

"'Wh.....who says I would put up a fight?" InuYasha bit her neck lightly and her whole body flinched in surprise. He leaned back to look at her face. A mixture of surprise, confusion, panic, and a very small amount of lust lingered there. He grinned suddenly and released her.

"You're so easy Higurashi." He took a step back from her and she stared at him blankly as he held out his hand to her. "Come on…let's go get something to eat." She meekly took his hand, confused as he pulled her forward looping an arm around her waist and led her out of the garden.

Stealing a shy glance at him she noted his handsome profile. He glanced to the side at her and she quickly looked at the ground slide, caught off guard. InuYasha chuckled giving her waist a small squeeze.

"Why so shy Higurashi?" Kagome bristled.

"Well, I'm not like you. I get embarrassed easy." InuYasha mocked hurt.

"So you're saying you're embarrassed to have me so close to you?"

Kagome bit her tongue knowing better than to say anything about their closeness again if she planned to keep her heart beating through the night. He stopped in front of a car and looked down at her turning to face her fully. Kagome slowly looked up at him, her heart aching a bit in her chest.

"What…?" She shifted as he grinned down at her.

"You look very beautiful tonight Kagome." Her heart stopped and didn't start up again until after she was seated in his car, and he closed his own door slicing through the silence with a question a smile evident in his voice.

"Anywhere you want to go?" He kept his tone casual and she managed to shake her head.

"No; where ever you want to go is fine."

InuYasha inclined his head slightly in thought before taking off out of the gates of the school.

"What kind of food do you like?" She blinked rapidly, trying to process the chance in attitude.

"Erm…the edible kind?" He laughed.

"All right then. We'll just keep the plastic substitutes to a minim then." Changing gears he glanced over at her and shifted a bit in his seat.

"So do you have a boyfriend Higurashi?" Her brows furrowed as she looked out of the window, a blush rising on her cheeks.

"No, but I've been asked a few times." He looked straight again and the remainder of the ride was held in thick silence.

He pulled up to a fairly run down looking building, old paint peeling and the light outside of it flickering like it couldn't decide if it had enough electricity or not. He got out and walked over to her side of the car, opening the door for her.

"Not that I mind or anything, but since I'm the slave, shouldn't I be the one to open your door?" She glanced at his face as she stood, straightening the dress.

"Even though you're my slave you look like a real lady right now, so I'm being a gentleman." The insult rolled so smoothly off of his tongue she had to think about his statement twice to catch it. Kagome grumbled.

"Gee, thanks Taishou-_sama,_ I appreciate your immense hostile...I mean hospitality." She said in a voice dripping with sarcasm. Moving past him she didn't catch his small smirk and wouldn't have known what it was about until he reached forwards and plucked her back by the back of her dress.

"The place we are going into is a sort of club. Try not to stray too far from my side unless you want to end up having some stranger take you to their house and do _really_ nasty things to you." He whispered in her ear and she shuddered involuntarily.

"I'll keep that in mind." He released her and smacked her ass lightly.

"Good." She let out a surprised and slightly angry yelp as she glared at his back as he walked away from her chuckling.

**…**

Smokey flipped the page of her novel, sitting up as she read and leaned closer so that her nose was nearly touching the words. She was really into the book, and it was the final fight scene and she just knew someone was going to die. There was a kick to the chest, to the knee, then a punch to the stomach, the hero coughed up blood and the villain laughed; and the laugh sounded like…a cell phone? She paused and looked up to where her cell phone was ringing on the bedside table with an annoyed noise. Reached over she mashed the silent button and was satisfied when the sound stopped. Turning back to the book she re-read the paragraph. There was s kick to the chest, to the knee, then a punch to the stomach that had the hero couching up blood and the villain laughing…_riiiiing_

"Oh for fucks sake!" She snatched up her cell phone, flipped it open and growled into the receiver. "What the hell do you want?" The answer at the other end faltered slightly.

"Ah…did I catch you at a bad time sis?" He remembered back to the time she was with her first lover and blanched. Smokey sighed and marked her book, snapping it closed and stood.

"No Hunter it's fine. What do you need?" She quickly got to the point wanting to get back to the book and stretched her back as she walked around the empty room.

"I was just wondering what you're doing tonight. I thought we could go and drink our sorrows away of being lonely and single." She raised a brow.

"What about that one girl who always hangs on you? What's her face...sat on a pin or something like that?" Hunter's brow twitched slightly and he huffed.

"Her name is Satsuki...Akai Satsuki." Smokey rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Anyway, what happened to her?"

"Her and the other girls went to some club. I didn't feel like tagging along, or being hanged on the whole time." Smokey made a noise and smiled.

"So you mean you want to drown your sorrow. Misery and company and all…" Hunter snorted.

"Same difference." She chucked.

"All right then bro. I'll go and get a drink with you. But you know if we get caught we'll be kicked out of the school." Hunter shrugged in indifference.

"So? We just don't get caught."

**...**

InuYasha pushed Kagome into the club by the small of her back. Looking around she could see that only people from the school were there and frowned a bit. Her gaze roamed over the bar and she wasn't shocked to see the lowest, moronic people of the school sitting there laughing loudly over drinks and slurred words.

There was a dance floor in the middle, where couples bumped and grinded against one another and surrounding the floor were tables with a few private booths against the walls. As shitty as it looked on the outside, the inside made up for it an then some. Even if the people weren't classy, the place sure as hell was.

InuYasha led her to a booth and slid in motioning for her to do the same. She moved into the seat and before she could get settled back against it a cheery looking red head moved up to the table, smiling brightly.

"Hey Taishou! How's it been going? What can I get you today?" InuYasha smiled charmingly up at the girl.

"It's been going good Tsubame. Just get me my usual and whatever this chick orders." Tsubame turned to Kagome and gave her a pleasant smile that Kagome couldn't help but return.

"What would you like?" Kagome fidgeted.

"Can I have a coke and whatever's good to eat." Tsubame nodded. "Sure thing Chicky. It'll be a couple of minutes."

InuYasha stretched his arm out behind the back of the seat slowly his gaze roaming around the room then settling on Kagome's face.

"Your really tense Higurashi. Maybe you need to get laid." Kagome's head snapped in his direction startled then slightly outrage.

"What?" She hissed between clenched teeth and he smirked at her.

"You heard what I said." Kagome's brow twitched.

"You moronic pervert." InuYasha raised a brow.

"Oh? Then what should I call you? The Virgin Mary?" Kagome's face heated up like a glowing coal in anger and embarrassment.

"And just what makes you think I'm a...a...virgin?" She hissed in his ear. InuYasha shifted, leaning forward so that his lips rested against her neck as he spoke.

"Well let's see here. Mm, because for one, you are so easy to embarrass and number two," His lips pressed to her smooth skin barely. "That's for me to know and you to find out." He mumbled against her neck his warm breath blowing across it causing a small electric jolt to run through her body.

Slowly she reached up and set her hands on either side of his face, her thumb brushing over his lower lip gently.

"InuYasha- sama?" She whispered, leaning close enough so her breath brushed against his lips and his eyebrows shot up a bit in surprise.

"Yes?" She shifted again, a dark look crossing her face as she grabbed his cheeks, pulling the skin away from the bones.

"I swear if you don't stop touching me I'm going to leave you without anything to deflower a rat with."

"Ow ow ow! Fuck, shit! Ow!" She let him go and sat back crossing her arms over her chest. He rubbed his cheeks with a slight pout.

"That hurt."

"Good!" Kagome snapped and Tsubame giggled as she walked up carrying a tray.

"You two are so very cute together." InuYasha grinned and Kagome snorted. Smiling, Tsubame sat down two plates in front of them; both had a Cheeseburger and fries. She handed them their drinks then walked off just as cheerily as she came.

Kagome picked up a fry, nibbled it then smiled softly to herself eating it slowly. He watched her for a moment then grinned, eating his own. They sat in comfortable silence as they ate, the music playing only a few feet from them seemed non-existent to the couple.

InuYasha finished first and leaned back, rubbing his hand over his stomach and sighed with a pained expression.

"Hn…it was so good, but maybe I should have slowed down a bit." He grumbled and Kagome picked up a fry, biting off the end of it.

"Pigs always eat fast." She said in a cheerful tone then froze as her eyes locked with the crystal blue ones of Nanami's.

"Ohohoh! Kikyou-sama, look who's over there on a nice little date with your man!" Kagome's hair stood on end from the laugh and she flicked her gaze quickly to InuYasha.

Kikyou turned in her seat, looking over at InuYasha and Kagome slowly, her eyes icey.

"Well, well, well. Look what the mutt dragged in."

* * *

A/N: Okay, changed up some things, story basically stayed the same. If you've found things that have varied from chapter to chapter in an annoying way that doesn't look right, pleeeease let me know so I can fix them! It's hard to keep up with so much stuff when you're not doing it all at once!


	8. Sleepover

A/N: Here we go with yet another redone chapter! Questions, comments, concerns, flames (constructive kind), help, anything is very accepted! –is addicted to reviews-

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns the rights to these characters.

* * *

"..."Dialogue

'...'Thoughts

_Flashbacks_

x

xVx

x

Hakushin

x

xVx

x

Chapter 8

v

VvV

v

InuYasha lifted his head slowly from the back of the seat, his gaze locking onto Kikyou's as she stood slowly, walking over to his table her three follows in tail. Kagome shifted, sitting rigidly in her seat, her hands on her lap and her fingers digging into the fabric of her dress slightly.

"Well, InuYasha darling. I didn't think you would go as low as to bring your slave out to eat with us. Or that you felt this highly of the ragged little girl." His brow raised in response.

"Us?" Kikyou pouted a bit at him.

"Don't tell me you forgot our date tonight." Not waiting for a reply she turned her gaze to Kagome. "Get up." Kagome shifted then stood up, keeping her spine straight but forced her hands to relax down at her sides. "At least she listens well." Kikyou commented flippantly sitting down next to InuYasha and slid her hand over his thigh as her three follows sat down around the other end of the booth.

InuYasha flicked his gaze to Kagome, his expression blank.

"Well Yash, what are you waiting for? Your little slave girl is waiting to be dismissed." InuYasha flicked his violet gaze from Kikyou back to Kagome, his eyes locking with hers.

Kagome shifted, biting the inside of her cheek hard and tried to keep expression neutral.

He sighed and shifted, placing his arm around Kikyou's shoulders and tugged her against his side.

"You may go Higurashi." Kagome didn't wait a moment longer before turning on her heels and walked quickly to the exit. Kikyou shifted, leaning comfortably against his side and watched her go with a satisfied smile.

"Aw baby, look at how sweet. She really is loyal isn't she?" She slid her hand up his thigh slowly, the three girls talking amongst themselves.

"Mm." He shifted in his seat and looked away from Kagome's retreating ass and looked back at Kikyou's face.

"Let's get out of here." She smiled slyly at him. "I'd love to see your place again." Her hand brushed over his groin and he felt the blood slowly pool there and her offered her a grin before they slid out of the seat, standing. "See you ladies. My man and I are going to go and make our own fun." She winked at them, left them giggling and squealing after her as InuYasha wrapped his arm around her waist and lead her to the door, his face emotionless.

Kagome burst out of the club the wind tossing her hair around wildly. She unclenched her fists and sighed heavily thanking whatever god that got her out of that mess and promised to make a sacrifice to it later.. Tucking her hair behind her ears she looked around slowly.

"Great, now how am I supposed to get back?" Muttering she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Smokey's number. It rang a few times before switching to voice mail; her eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "And here I thought she was just reading..."

**…**

Smokey took another shot of Tequila and leaned back in her seat watching her brother chug his beer.

"You're gonna get sick doing that..." She said yawning. Hunter looked over at her then put the beer down and shrugged.

"So? It's not like anyone's gonna be around me when I'm hurling my guts out."

Smokey laughed.

"If you get sick in my car, I swear to gpd I'll kill you then dump you on the side of the road. Or I'll just tie you up and put you in a gay bar." Hunter's mouth dropped open.

"You wouldn't!" Smokey laughed again before her face went completely serious.

"Try me."

**…**

Kagome glanced at the door then quickly hid as InuYasha and Kikyou walked out of the club, her arm around his back and his around her waist. She watched them walk to his car then made as face as he leaned her against it shifting against her and leaned down kissing her slowly.

Kagome looked away.

'Oh dear god; and he kissed me with those damn lips!" She shifted and rubbed a hand over her heart as she felt a slight pang.

InuYasha tangled a hand in Kikyou's hair, tilting her head back for better access to her mouth, his gaze happening to shift to where Kagome was crouched down and he made a soft noise, breaking the kiss slowly.

"Come on." He brushed his lips over her forehead as he stood straight, opening the car door for Kikyou. She slid into the seat and InuYasha closed the door, moving over to the drivers side, his eyes roaming over where Kagome was once more.

Sitting in the car he rolled his shoulders, shrugging off the strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, and drove off.

**…2 Hours later…**

Kagome sat on a bench outside of the club hitting her cell phone lightly against her head, her chin in the other hand, sighing.

**…**

Smokey growled carrying her brother on her back, back to his dorm.

"Goddamn it Hunter, you just had to go and drink yourself into a coma didn't you?" She growled again when she reached his dorm and saw Kouga moving down the hallway. "Oi!" She flung out her arm toward him, pointing a finger directly at his forehead "Yeah you! Come over here and take this idiot up to his room."

She watched him walk over, confusion on his face and she all but shoved Hunter ungracefully into his arms."

"Alright…?" Kouga watched her moved down the hallway dusting off her hands and shrugged, turning and carrying Hunter to the next floor.

Smokey rubbed the back of her neck as she walked out of the building and across the campus grass, pulling out her cell phone to check the time. She flipped it open and stopped dead in her tracks, gawking.

"47 messages?!" She slowly put it to her ear, looking a bit terrified.

"Message One." Beep.

"Smokey! Where in the hell are you and why in the hell don't you have your cell phone on?!" Smokey pushed a button.

"Message Two." Beep.

"SMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..."

"Message Three." Beep.

"...OOOOOOOOOOOOOOKEY" She couldn't help but laugh.

"Message Four." Beep.

"I'm at this weird club place. Come and get meeeeeee..."

"Message Five." Beep.

"Now you can't yell at me when you pick me up...." Smokey raised a brow.

"Message Six." Beep.

"IwaswithInuYashaandKikyoushowedupandsohejustkindaleftmeherebutyoucan'tgoand

killhimoranythingandIknowIpromisednottohangaroundhimbutI'mhisslaveforaweek.. ." Smokey paused, shook her head and pushed a button.

"Message Six."

""IwaswithInuYashaandKikyoushowedupandsohejustkindaleftmeherebutyoucan'tgoand

killhimoranythingandIknowIpromisednottohangaroundhimbutI'mhisslaveforaweek.. ." Smokey scowled.

"Why the fuck doesn't this thing have a slow motion button on it?" She growled.

"Message Twenty-Nine." Beep.

"I'm singing in the rain just singing in the rain, even though it's not raining...." She was half way to the club.

"Message Thirty-Five." Beep.

"Who let the dogs out? Woof woof woof woof woof....."

"Message Forty-Seven."

"I gotta peeeeeeeeeeee and you're not here yeeeeeeeet!" Smokey sighed as she pulled into the club parking lot next to where Kagome was perched.

"Yay! You finally came now that I don't have to go pee anymore!" Kagome jumped into the car and Smokey's a brow shot up.

"Did you go already or something?" Kagome shook her head.

"Nope...It just kind of went away." She giggled and Smokey rolled her eyes.

"Good lord Kagome."

**…**

InuYasha sat up in the bed slowly the sheet falling off his bare chest and pooled onto his lap. He looked back at the sleeping Kikyou, eyes trailing over the soft lines of her face from her eyes to her lips and sighed very softly to himself as he stood.

'She's not what she used to be.' He thought as he grabbed his boxers, slipping them on and moved to the dresser, snatching his phone off of it. Moving out onto the balcony he flipped through the numbers, leaning against the rail and grinned as 'SLAVE' came up on screen. Shrugging a shoulder he dialed and listened to it ring.

"Hello?" He smiled at her voice then grinned in response.

"Slave…" He could practically hear the eye roll, and heard the shuffle as she switched ears.

"What do you want Taishou-sama?" He liked the way her voice constricted just a little in irritation at his title and he paused; what did he want?

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over and sleep, ah, I mean…study with me." After an annoyed huff the dial tone clicked in his ear and he closed the phone with a smile, looking across the campus.

**…**

Kagome snorted in disgust and flipped her phone closed, tossing it on the bed.

"That dirty pervert…" She grumbled and Smokey looked over at Kagome from the top of her book.

"He called you?" The obvious nod from Kagome made her twitch a little, she had already peeled the skin from the younger girls' back for going out with him why was she still talking to him?

"Isn't that Kagome's boyfriend?" Kagome shook her head furiously at Aya's 'innocent' question.

"No! Hell no! And besides, he's not a boy, he's more like a dog." Smokey laughed and shook her head, a secret smile playing over her face as she went back to reading her book.

"You should go over to see him Kagome." Aya quipped up from her spot of being sprawled out on her pink and fluffy bed, totally oblivious to the paint peeling glare Smokey was suddenly sending her from the top of her book.

Kagome scoffed.

"Why?"

"Because he called you." Aya said in her most naive innocent voice and Kagome sighed softly.

"I might." Smokey glanced over at Kagome her brow twitching subtly in irritation.

"You give in to easy to Aya, Kagome." She muttered then went back to reading. Kagome scowled a bit at Smokey then stood up suddenly straightening her dress.

"I'm going to go see Hunter." Smokey blinked then smiled.

"Have fun."

"Yeah, have fun Kagome!"

**…**

Hunter rolled over in his bed with a growl looking at the clock; it was two in the morning. Slowly he stood up his head throbbing with every blink of his eyelids.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fucking coming already!" He called out to whomever the idiotic person was, banging on his door.

Kagome did a quick double check of her outfit; made sure she looked all right and watched the door waiting patiently for it to open. She heard the snap of the lock, saw the door knob turn and turned on her dazzling smile as Hunter's head poked out.

"What the fuck do you...oh, hey beautiful." Yes, the idiotic, beautiful, long legged woman who just happened to steal his heart had been banging on the door.

Kagome watched his face and tone change and amped up her smile.

"Hey Hunter, you look like shit. Have you been drinking?" Kagome knew what he was going to say before he did as she walked past him into his dorm room and flopped down on the bed being right at home.

"Thanks, and yes I was drinking. I went out with Smokey."

Kagome yawned softly and looked around.

"So that's why she had her cell phone off." Hunter moved over to the bed and leaned over , tucking his hands under her he scooted her over then laid down, resting his head on her stomach.

"My head hurts Kago-chan." He whined a bit and she smiled.

"Well if you wouldn't drink so much then it wouldn't hurt." She rubbed his head gently playing with his long hair absent-minded.

"Your stomach is growling." Kagome giggled slightly.

"Is it?" Hunter tried nodding but stopped when he felt sick.

"Mmhmm, hungry?" Kagome shook her head slightly and yawned into her hand.

"No, I'm all right." Hunter closed his eyes and mumbled, already drifting into sleep.

"You smell like InuYasha; I'll kill him..." Kagome blinked at the ceiling, noted his shallow breathing then shrugged a shoulder gently. She'd ask him about it in the morning

**…**

InuYasha sat back on the railing of the balcony liking the height and watching everything move soundlessly. He sighed softly and closed his eyes as his human form melted away, leaving his hair silvery and his ears twitching on top of his head slightly with the gentle wind. He shifted and looked up at the moon his sharp eyes seeing more designs and patterns than a human one as a single ear swiveled back at a noise.

"You know I don't like it when you're in that form." Kikyou said softly as she moved up behind him, donning only InuYasha's shirt.

"Well, I need a break once in a while from being human, so don't give me any crap about it right now Kikyou." Unexpected irritance flooded into his voice and she slid her arms around his bare chest biting the top of his shoulder lightly.

"What kind of tone are you talking to me with?" Her voice purred into his sensitive ear and it flicked as he glanced back at her from the corner of his eye.

"No tone." She smiled at him slowly, a seductive look playing across her face.

"Good. Now, won't you come back to bed with me?" She stepped back, pleased as he slid off the rail and wrapped an arm around her waist, leading her backwards into the bedroom. Then she was even more pleased that by the time his mouth descended on hers, his hair was black, his eyes a moody violet.

**…**

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, feeling warm and completely comfortable. She yawned gently into her hand and turned her head her eyes trailing up a very bare chest to the face of Hunter, who's shoulder was being used as her pillow. He was sleeping soundly, his arm wrapped under her shoulder blades and was resting on her hip. Kagome wandered, smiling softly as she ran her fingers lightly over his very inviting lips, if his arm was completely asleep.

"Mm, Hunter, wake up." Her voice was soft, filled with sleep and he shifted his legs, one sleepy green eye opening then another as a slow, heart-stopping grin beamed down at her.

"Good morning sunshine." His voice was rough, low, sleepy, and like liquid sex and she giggled.

"I should be saying that to you." He squeezed her waist a bit then looked down between them then back to her face.

"I don't remember much about last night but please, be my hero, and tell me we had passionate sex all night long." She laughed as she sat up slowly, stretching and popped his bare stomach gently with the back of her hand.

"No, but we slept next to each other passionately all night long." He watched her, putting his arms behind his head.

"Damnit, and I thought your dress was all wrinkled and dangerously high up on your nice thighs because we did something wonderful." He winked at her, watched the blush crawl up on her cheeks and felt warmth pool in his stomach.

"Jeez! Hunter you are such a pervy man." She smiled anyway and he watched her before bringing his hand up and brushing her bangs out of her face.

Kagome's blushed deepened slightly as she watched his muscles ripple as he sat up. He smiled at her and leaned to the side a bit his lips brushing gently against hers.

Her breath caught in her throat.

"How 'bout I get us some breakfast?" Without waiting for an answer he was up, and walking into the kitchen. She watched his retreating back, brushing her fingers over her lips and found herself thinking how unlike InuYasha's kisses that was.

"You're such a tease Hunter." She managed to get out then stood up yawning loudly and stretched, cracking her back. "I'm taking a shower." Already going through his dresser she tugged out a t-shirt and boxers.

"You know your way around." He called from the kitchen as she moved to the bathroom.

**…**

Smokey woke up to the loud snoring of Aya and reached over, grabbing a pillow and smacked it into the girls face with a grumble. Rolling over she pulled the covers over her head then paused, something wasn't quite right. Something was definitely missing…

Quickly sitting up and disentangling herself from the covers she looked at Kagome's bed and noted that Kagome wasn't there her bed still made, and that she didn't come back last night after she left to see Hunter.

'Hunter…' Smokey thought a bit sleepily then flailed in panic as she grabbed her cell, smashing the button to call her brother.

He barely got the word 'Hello' from his mouth before she unloaded on him.

"Hunter! I swear to god you had better not have slept with Kagome! I'll absolutely gut you with a spoon if you so much as scarred her by mentioning anything about your man sausage!" Hunter paused, stared at his phone then died laughing against the counter.

"M…man sausage?!" He laughed until he couldn't breathe and by the time he could stop laughing hard enough to hear, annoyed silence met him on the other end of the phone.

"Are you finished?" Smokey's eyebrow was jumping in annoyance and he let out a chuckle.

"Yes I slept with her," He started and at her snarl of protest he quickly added. "But that doesn't mean I had sex with her!" He heard the sigh of relief on the other end of the phone, let out a silent one himself.

"Thank everything holy. Lemme talk to her." She yawned into her hand.

"Sorry, she's in the shower right now." Smokey huffed.

"Fine then. Be useless." The dial tone buzzed in his ear and he smiled, shaking his head and moved to the bedroom, tossing his phone onto the bed and stretched. The sound of the bathroom door opening had him looking towards it as Kagome emerged from the steam filled room clad only in a small towel that did little to hide her assets.

"Whoa, Kagome. You know, that's a major turn on." He said jokingly, shifting the way he was standing and watched the blush move up her neck, clashing with the eyeroll of indifference as she grabbed the t-shirt and boxers and moved back into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

He looked down at his boxers and the bulge pressing out from there and cursed, digging around for a clean pair of jeans. By the time he found some and tugged them on, she was walking back out from the bathroom, his t-shirt hanging loosely from one of her slim shoulders, and his boxers rolled up around her waist so they'd stay on her hips.

He followed her into the kitchen, refrained from beating his head on a wall and set a grin on his face.

"Oh yes foxy lady, do you ever look so yummy in my clothes." He said teasingly and was rewarded with yet another soft blush and an eyeroll.

"Pervert." She huffed and bit into a crunchy piece of bacon, chewing on it and looking the rest of the food over.

She nearly choked as Hunter moved up behind her, wrapping his arm around her waist as the palm of his hand moved slowly across the flat of her stomach slowly. Kagome sucked in air feeling the places his fingers brushed across tingle.

He shifted, pulling her back solidly against his chest and dipped his head down kissing the side her neck once.

"Hunter...?" Her voice was on the brink of shaky, slightly confused and edging on aroused. With a slow smirk he opened his mouth and bit down on the side of her neck lightly and her breath caught in her throat. He ran one of his hands up the shirt slowly, across the smooth skin of her stomach as the tip of his tongue flicked along the light bite mark. When a soft moan escaped her lips, the blood drained from his head into his groin and he fought for control. Kagome closed her eyes slowly.

'So unlike InuYasha...' The dull echo of the thought moved through her head as she let it rest back against Hunter's shoulder as his fingers and mouth continued their slow seductive menstruations. His grip on her loosened enough so he could turn her around to face him and he kissed her lips teasingly.

In the back of her mind Kagome could hear her cell phone ringing.

"Just ignore it" Hunter whispered against her lips before pressing his to hers firmly. Kagome tentatively placed her hand on his chest in between them as his tongue asked for entrance then slipped into her mouth slowly and sensually.

The phone continued to ring and the situation of what was happening to her slowly began to place itself together in her mind. She pushed against his chest lightly and broke the kiss, looking down with her heart thundering in her ears.

"I...I can't do this Hunter." She felt his chest move with a slow intake of breath, heard the sigh and felt him let her go and step away.

She took a moment to settle herself, straighten her clothes and walked over to the bedside table, picking up her phone.

"Hello?" She kept her voice quiet, afraid it might crack is she spoke any louder.

"What the hell took you so long Higurashi?" InuYasha groused on the other end, and Kagome thought she caught the faint rumble of a growl from the man standing behind her.

"I was…I was busy." Her voice was even quieter as she tried to process what exactly she had been busy with.

"Well get un-busy, and get your ass over here." There was a click, then a dial tone and Kagome sighed very softly. She turned, looking at Hunter who stepped up to her.

"You have to go?" He asked softly, already knew the answer but was hoping she'd say no. She nodded. "If you ever need anything from me Kagome, anything, you can always ask." He leaned, kissing her fast and hard then stepped back; all she could do was nod mutely.

She leaned over, grabbed her dress from the bed and slipped it on over the clothes she was wearing then systematically pulled them out from under the material. Hunter pouted at her.

"Now that was mean Kagome, I thought for sure you were going to give me a nice strip show." She couldn't help but grin.

"Pervert."

Tossing his clothes at him she moved to the door and he watched her walk out.

'At least he was acting like always.' She thought to herself as she moved down the hallway heading towards the stairs to go to the top floor of the building.

Hunter rubbed a hand over his face then flopped face first onto his bed punching a pillow hard with a muffled curse.

**…**

Kagome walked up the stairs slowly to InuYasha's room her fingers brushing over her lips as she moved. She reached out with her other hand to grab the doorknob and completely missed, smacking her knuckles sharply on the frame and pouted.

"Pay attention, moron." She chided herself as she walked into a chicly decorated hallway that had a single while door at the very end.

Tucking her hair behind her ears she slowly walked to the door fighting the urge to turn around and run from the way her stomach was knotting at each passing step. She stopped at the door, steeled herself and raised her hand to knock. Just as her knuckles reached the wood the door swung open quickly, a hand reaching out grabbing her dress and yanked her across the thresh-hold.

She let out a startled gasp as she was plunged into darkness...

* * *

A/N: Mwahaha, a cliff hanger! Not like it matters since the next chapter is up…just not redone. XD! Thanks!


	9. Sharing

A/N: The eighth chapter took a lot longer to redo than I thought it would! Whew, glad that one's done. Onto this one!

Disclaimer: You know the drill I know the drill, why repeat it?

* * *

"..."Dialogue

'...'Thoughts

_Flashbacks_

x

xVx

x

Hakushin

x

xVx

x

Chapter 9

v

VvV

v

"You idiot! You've killed her!" A loud crash then a thud shook the dorm room floor followed by a martyred sigh.

"Dear, now I know this is a hard concept for you to understand, but please, pretty please, try not to kill him. He just grabbed the girl and she fainted, that is all."

Silence.

"Goddamn it Sango. Are you trying to fucking kill me? Shit! That hurt you amazon!" InuYasha sat up from the carpeted floor his ears twitching in an irritated mannor while he rubbed at a red mark on his forehead.

"Oh stop whining. You're a demon for God's sake. Getting hit on the head with a table shouldn't even faze you." Miroku watched them from his safe spot against the wall and he smiled apologetically at InuYasha.

"Sango, dear. I would assume it would still hurt just a little." Sango turned a glare to Miroku then they all paused as Kagome groaned from the floor.

She opened her eyes slowly lifting a hand to rub at them then stared blankly up into the faces of Sango and Miroku.

"Who are you?" Sango smiled charmingly and opened her mouth to speak when Miroku's face filled her vision.

"My dear mistress, you may call me Miroku. I am but a humble servant in your presence." He took her hand and kissed it. "Would you very much mind baring my child?" Kagome opened her mouth then closed it.

"I…what?"

"Jackass!" InuYasha grabbed his shirt yanking him back.

"Pervert!" Sango gave him a solid upper cut, sending the man flying to the wall. Sango sighed as she gently helped Kagome to sitting. "I'm really sorry about him, he was dropped on his head as a child." Kagome nodded slowly, trying to process what just happened.

"It's all right...ah..." She paused, watching Sango expectantly.

"Sango." The odd girl smiled sweetly and Kagome returned the smile warmly.

"Nice to meet you Sango, I'm Kagome."

Kagome looked around the apartment like dorm room, her eyes roaming over a silver headed man sitting a bit from her then back to Sango.

"I thought I heard InuYasha's voice." Sango opened her mouth to speak but the rough voice coming from the silver headed boy had Kagome turning her head quickly in surprise.

"Are you fucking blind girl?" InuYasha snapped a bit, still irritated from getting hit on the head. Or, what sounded like InuYasha Kagome tilted her head to the side furrowing her brows as she studied his strange but beautiful gold eyes, and the long pretty hair, but most importantly the two triangle like dog ears that sat atop his head. She sucked in a breath, and the ears flattened prepared for the hysterical scream.

"So CUTE!" Kagome's girly scream had Sango and InuYasha both jumping as Kagome quickly crawled to InuYasha and latched onto his ears, rubbing them affectionately. Sango's jaw went slack.

InuYasha stared at the girl before him dumbfounded as she inspected his ears, hair, eyes, and claws with childlike fascination.

"You're so cute. I can't believe it's really you!" Finally getting his wits about him he pried her from around his neck with more force than was really necessary and Kagome stopped gushing, a blush crawling up her neck to her face.

"Ah, I'm sorry." He just shook his head slightly his eyes locked onto her as if she was the strangest thing he had ever seen. Sango cleared her throat and moved over to the pair, taking Kagome's hands and gently pulling her to her feet.

"Come on. Let's get you something to drink." Kagome let herself be led to the kitchen, looking at InuYasha as she moved.

Miroku watched the girls move out then moved to his friend.

"Man, she's a babe." He grinned and InuYasha glared half heartedly at the man, taking his offered hand and pulled himself to his feet.

"She didn't," He paused, a slightly dumbfounded expression on his face. "She didn't scream." He finished, his voice quite and filled with wonder. Miroku smiled at him and patted him on the shoulder as they moved to straighten up the living room.

In the kitchen Sango moved to the fridge, grabbing Kagome and herself a coke and chewed on her lower lip in thought.

"You seem so…not affected by his looks." Sango commented as she turned to lean against the counter, sipping her drink and trying to act indifferent. Kagome paused mid-gulp then shrugged slightly.

"It's still him isn't it? I mean, he still _feels_ the same as he did before. If that makes any sense at all." She shook her head then frowned a bit, mulling it over. Was she in shock? Why didn't this seem to matter to her at all? She flicked her gaze towards the living room then back to Sango. "Speaking of him…um, what is he?" Sango cleared her throat, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Well, he's a demon. A dog demon, like his older brother to be exact; except that he's half human and Sesshou-maru is a full blooded bas…well, he's a demon." She repeated a bit sheepishly with a smile that quickly faded as she watched the color drain from Kagome's face.

"A…a…a…demon?" She set down he coke quickly on the counter, sloshing some onto the marble and struck a pose, her hands gesturing to make horns on top of her head. "As in, satanic minion? Little red mayhem creators that go around poking things with a pitch fork?" Her voice ended on an inclined note that often went with hysteria and Sango fought down the urge to laugh.

"…not that kind of demon. Not really sure that kind exists." Her face turned thoughtful as InuYasha moved into the kitchen, pausing to watch the color return in full blossom on Kagome's face. Miroku moved behind him, leaning against the wall as InuYasha rolled his shoulders then barred his fangs in a fearsome grin at Kagome.

"Yes, I'm a demon." He moved forward, his muscles tense as if he were ready to pounce and Kagome backed up several steps in a natural flight response, a gasp escaping her when her back bumped against the wall. He stopped directly in front of her, placing his hands against the wall on either side of her head, blocking her in and making her feel confined.

"You want to know," He leaned so that his lips brushed her earlobe as his spoke, his voice low and seductive. "How it is to be with a demon?" She stared at him, barely breathing then turned her head away from his, a feeling of anxiety washing over her. "I think you do…" His lips closed briefly over her ear lobe then brushed down over her neck and his tongue flicked out across her hot skin causing her breath to catch in response. "You taste like Hunter." His growl was soft, but dangerous and she jumped in surprise.

Sango and Miroku exchanged looks as InuYasha grabbed her chin, forcing her eyes to his.

"You're mine, do you understand me?" She stared again, this time in fascinated horror as she watched what looked like blood mix in with the gold of his eyes. "That fucking bastard Hunter should know his place, smell me on you."

"S…smell?" Her voice was meek and sounded surreal to her own ears.

"Demon's have a very acute sense of smell. He should have known that I already claimed you." His voice changed to a condescending tone as he watched the horror and surprise cross over her face. "Oh please, you didn't know he was a demon as well? Maybe you really are that idiotic." He stood straight, turned and left her leaning against the wall for support, confused tears in her eyes. "Stupid woman…" He shook his head, then found himself crashing to the floor after a blunt object struck the back of his head with brute force.

"How dare you scoff at that poor girl you stupid pain in the ass!" Sango stood above him, frying pan clenched tightly in her hand and a glare trained on the back of his head as she dug the heel of her shoe into his lower back.

"Ah…Sango dear…" Miroku sighed.

**…**

Kagome moved across the campus grass her face blank as she tried to process her interaction with the Hanyou InuYasha and his friends.

_"Remember Kagome that there are demons everywhere and most are the type that don't take kindly to humans knowing about them. So keep this to yourself for your own good."_ Sango's voice rung in her head and Kagome made a soft noise, rubbing her hands over her bare arms.

'If Hunter is a demon then that makes Smokey one too.' Her brain told her and she felt tears well up in her eyes. It wasn't that she was mad at her friends for not telling her about them, but damnit they could have at least told her about InuYasha before she got into this mess with him! She suddenly stopped walking, a cold chill running down her spine as she had remembered how Hunter had told her she smelled like InuYasha and she rubbed a hand over her face with a groan. Of course there had been obvious signs she was just too stupid to see!

She started walking again, tears of frustration welling in her eyes as she continued to try and take it all on.

'Okay, when InuYasha is human his hair is black and eyes violet. When he turned into his half demon self his hair and eye color change to match his brother's except he has those cute little ears on top of his head." She thought, chewing on a finger nail. "So if Sesshou-maru always walks around with gold eyes and silver hair but doesn't have the ears, doesn't that make him a full demon? Then since Hunter doesn't have some sort of ears, does that mean he's a dog too? And if that's the case wouldn't he be a full demon.' She stopped the tirade of thoughts as she felt her head spin and she made a frustrated noise. "Oh fucking hell, I don't know!" She grumped to herself.

"Hm? You don't know what chica?" Smokey moved up beside her and Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin, looking at the taller girl then blanched.

"Whether or not Hunter is a full demon…or just a half…" She said, exasperated.

**…**

"We have the same dad, Hiame, a real jack-ass. So Hunter is a full wolf demon, and I'm a half wolf demon." Smokey sighed leaning back against the headboard of the bed as Kagome lay across the bed using her lap as a pillow.

"Well, how does that work?" Smokey looked startled before making a face.

"I don't know, and I don't want to know." Kagome giggled slightly as her friend poked her nose.

"So that mutt told you about demons huh? I always figured that you would figure it out on your own. You may not know this yet, but you're a very special girl chica." Kagome shifted to look at her fully.

"I am? I mean, I can shoot an arrow well and sing pretty well but that's about it." Smokey grinned.

"I'm sure you'll see one day K-chan." Kagome wrinkled her nose.

"That's so mean, because I know you'll never tell me, unless I beat it out of you!" She reached over suddenly getting a death grip on a pillow then swung it hard, beating Smokey over the head with it. Smokey yelped, falling to the side then laughed grabbing the pillow to keep from getting smacked with it again.

"You're such a brat." Kagome stuck her tongue out at her.

"Nyah!"

The door opened, hitting the wall with a loud bang and both women jumped, staring at it as Aya came prancing inside.

"Hey Kagome, Smokey!" Kagome smiled and sat up, stretching a bit.

"Hey Aya." Smokey nodded to the girl.

"Where were you?" Kagome questioned her while yawning into her hand.

"Just out, walking around and stuff, nothing big." Aya stretched and shrugged. "I'm pretty beat now though, so going to hit the sack. Goodnight guys."

Kagome and Smokey watched Aya grabbed her bright pink PJs and head to the bathroom, closing the door behing her. Kagome shifted, looking back at Smokey over her shoulder.

"I guess we better hit the sack too..." Smokey nodded.

"Yeah." Kagome yawned then shifted, crawling up enough to get under the covers of Smokey's bed and laying down, cuddling her pillow. Smokey just shook her head, used to having the smaller girl end up with her at some point in the night. Laying next to her Smokey pulled the covers up around them both and Kagome shifted, snuggling against her back and rested her forehead between her shoulder blades with a yawn.

**…**

Hunter paced around his room glancing at the clock; it was eleven thirty. Still early for the wolf demon, even more so for the one that had much weighing on his mind. He knew that InuYasha was growing fond of Kagome, but yet he still had Kikyou and it didn't look like he was going to be able to escape from her claws anytime soon. Hunter growled lowly at the thought of InuYasha having Kikyou and yet still marking Kagome for his own and kicked ill mannered at his bed in frustration. The stupid hanyou probably didn't even know what he was doing.

He sighed and sat on the bed. Kagome was probably asleep by now, the lucky girl, sleep had not really been an option for him for a long while now. He had wanted Kagome for longer than he could possibly remember, and earlier that day she was there, wrapped in his arms, only his until the hanyou called out to her and commanded her to come to him. Fucking bet, fucking InuYasha, he treated her like shit and yet she still went back for more. Hunter could tell that Kagome was as drawn to InuYasha as he was to her, yet, there was something that he couldn't quite place between the two...something important that he was missing. He needed to figure it out, felling that if he waited for much longer, he would lose something very precious to him.

**…**

InuYasha sighed leaning back on the balcony railing as he heard Miroku and Sango chatting inside. She had accepted him the first time she saw him in his demon form and he felt like his head was spinning. He thought all humans had hated him for what he was; not really human or demon unless he ebbed the bad blood from either side away with a spell that the only priestess in the school possessed.

Ah yes, Kikyou. His own personal play-toy, or was he hers? He couldn't tell, and frankly he didn't care one little bit. He got to fuck her as many times as he wanted and she would be his, there, calling out his name as he pounded his frustrations into her and in turn she had a tight hold of his leash.

He growled and punched the railing, cracks splitting off from his knuckles. That bitch, he hated her to the point of wanting to rip her head off and throw her wasted body away. She was un-accepting of his demon form and that was something that ate him alive, her sweet voice as she'd tell him to change back, use that special power she gave him. He sighed again his anger fading as he tilted his head back, looking up at the starlit sky. At least his friends had come to see him and spend the weekend; Sango and Miroku, his only real friends. Those were the two he had grown up with, who had been the strangest pair one violent, the other perverted and both madly in love with each other. He smiled lightly to himself.

"Maybe she'll be one too."

**…Morning...**

Kagome awoke the sound of chirping birds, sunlight streaming in through the windows of the dorm room. She blinked a few times trying to force her eyes into adjusting before she stared at the lump of covers next to her. Smokey was buried, hiding from the sunlight like some sort of blood sucking creature, everything was normal. Kagome smiled then looked over at Aya's bed, wondering why it was actually quiet in the room and found it empty.

Tilting her head Kagome shrugged to herself then began to poke the lump of covers next to her until Smokey barely lifted the edge of the covers.

"Food?" She mumbled sleepily and Kagome laughed.

"No, no food yet, unless you want to go and make some." Smokey grumbled out a curse at the younger girl and retreated back into her cave of covers, closing the hatch.

Kagome grinned and stood up, cracking her back while shaking her head then yawned, grabbing her phone off of the bed side table as it started to vibrate.

"Mm…hello? She half yawned the greeting, Aya's voice coming through a bit fuzzily at the other end.

"Kagome I…!" Her voice cut off and Kagome frowned, straightening a bit.

"Aya? Hey…Aya?" There was a few muffled sounds then another's girl voice that she didn't recognize came on the phone.

"Leave this school now, or the cat bitch dies."

* * *

A/N: I had a bit of fun redoing this chapter! Even though it's still pretty short I found it entertaining. ^^;


	10. Decisions

1A/N: Whew…come on Nuclotei-chan! Keep going, you're almost done with the old stuff so you can get to the new!

Disclaimer: You know the drill I know the drill, why repeat it?

* * *

"..."Dialogue

'...'Thoughts

_Flashbacks_

x

xVx

x

Hakushin

x

xVx

x

Chapter 10

v

VvV

v

Kagome stared at the dorm wall in front of her, the gears in her brain turning and slipping over the words that buzzed in her ear.

"Who…is this?" The line went dead and Kagome sucked in a breath through her teeth and shook her head quickly.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" Smokey's now very awake voice came from the bed behind her and Kagome cleared her throat, moving around the room and grabbed clean clothes.

"It's nothing." She moved into the bathroom, closed the door behind her and locked it then leaned back against it closing her eyes as her thoughts blurred together.

"What is going on here?" She whispered.

…

InuYasha awoke slowly to fingers moving down his bare chest seductively.

"InuYasha...wake up darling." He opened his eyes and looked up into Kikyou's.

"What the hell do you want so early?" He felt agitated just by seeing her, an unusual streak of rebellion building up inside him with each stroke of her fingers on his skin.

Kikyou leaned down on top of him resting her arms on either side of his head.

"Such a grumpy Hanyou in the morning." She rubbed one of his ears and he went still, his mind going slightly blank. Something was really wrong with the situation. He was in his demon form, and she wasn't screaming for him to change back, she was rubbing his ears, trying to seduce him. Kikyou looked over his puzzled face a smile growing on hers.

"What's wrong Yash?" She leaned down pressing her lips to his, moving her naked body against his slowly. InuYasha let his eyes drift closed, his aggravation instantly dissipating with her every shift his mind being pulled into lust as her lips moved over his. He wrapped his arms around her and turned them over, slipping his tongue into her mouth.

…

Kagome stepped out of the shower and grabbed her towel quickly drying off and pulled on gray sweat pants and a black tank top, pulling her hair up and brushed her teeth. She had made her decision and now it was time to act like everything was as normal as always. It was Sunday, one of her least favorite days, one because they had one class at night, the study of the Christian religion, and two, because it was the day before their full classes started back up again. She seriously considered skipping the mundane class then as her stomach growled and ached she was reminded of all of the good food they serve after and sighed, tossing her dirty dress into the hamper as she walked out of the bathroom.

She glanced at Smokey who was sprawled out face first on the bed and snoring loudly and shook her head. It was amazing Kagome could retain her hearing between Aya and Smokey's efforts of nap time snoring contests. She moved to her bed, picked up her cell phone and her school bag that was resting against the dresser and glanced at her friend once more. She was going to miss the loud nights.

As she moved out of the room she flipped open the phone and closed the door quietly behind her as she dialed InuYasha's number, praying to whatever god existed that he was in at least a decently reasonable mood.

…

InuYasha's muscles tensed as he forced his hips to still against Kikyou's and he looked over at the offending noise maker of a phone.

"Just leave it be." Kikyou cooed and brushed his now black hair back over his shoulders between unsteady breaths. She was almost there damn it.

He watched the light flash on and off on the top of the phone then sighed, lowering his head a bit.

"What if it's important?" Kikyou opened her mouth to protest but was cut short as he reached over and answered it before she had the chance.

"What?" He managed to snap even as his mood improved knowing just who it was. Kagome hesitated at his rough tone then rolled her shoulders and pursed her lips.

"Taishou," She started then quickly added, "Sama, I need to speak with you." He hesitated then glanced down at the naked woman beneath him before clenching his jaw.

"Alright. Be at the benches in the courtyard in fifteen minutes." He snapped and closed the phone before she could reply. Kikyou gawked.

"You're leaving?" She stared after him as he pulled out from within her, got up and moved to the bathroom, turning on the shower. "You're actually leaving me in the middle of this?" The stunned sound of her voice was quickly ebbing away into violent, but controlled anger.

"I have to go." He said simply as he took the fastest shower possible. When he emerged Kikyou was already up, her underwear and pants on. "Kikyou, it's important." He barely managed to catch the shoe before it hit his face and felt the tingle of her priestess powers even with his human fingertips.

"So your fucking slave calls, and you're the one who goes running?" She snarled a bit at him and hurled another shoe. "Oh that's rich InuYasha." She heard it hit the wall and saw only a blur of silver hair before he was standing right in front of her his eyes narrowed into gold slits.

"What's your point? I mean really Kikyou, you're a fun fuck and all, but when you get down to it, you're nothing but a toy for a demon." He brushed a claw down her cheek then finished buttoning up his black shirt and walked out.

She looked after him, straightening and tilted her head as the door slammed a small smile playing across her lips.

"Oh no my dear Hanyou, you really have things backwards." She pulled on her shirt. "It is most certainly you, that's the toy."

…

Kagome stared at the rocks by her feet, her fingers absentmindedly twisting in the ties of her sweatpants when InuYasha came jogging up. She looked at him slowly and took in his rather handsome appearance.

His hair was still wet from his shower, his black shirt a nice fit and his khaki pants a very nice fit. She flicked her gaze up to his face and felt a shock of surprise shoot through her at his mild expression. He wasn't angry for being called out.

"Taishou-sama." She found herself standing and taking a few steps to meet him and tilted her head back a bit to continue watching his face as he stopped right in front of her.

"What's wrong?" The concern was so clear in his voice that Kagome felt her heart twist at the sincerity of it. What the hell did he have up his devious little sleeve now?

"Nothing's wrong really." She felt herself squirm under his scrutinizing gaze. "Not really wrong, I just hope you can understand." He was staring and she felt her cheeks start to burn. "I'm going to drop out of school." She lowered her head a bit as she spoke, then looked up at him through her bangs to gauge his reaction. The expressions were so plain on his face she almost thought them comical. Shock then concern, then amusement then finally some sort of anger.

"What the hell do you mean, you're dropping out?" She held herself back from laughing at the obviously not thought out statement.

"Well, what I mean is that when a person no longer wants to go to a school they fill out a form and…hng!" He had grabbed by her by the shirt and hauled her close enough that the toes of her shoes bumped his, a dark expression on his face.

"Why?" The question was rough and raw sounding and Kagome flushed at both the proximity she was to him and by the blatant emotion in that one simple word.

"M…my mother, we can't afford for me to continue to go to this school." He furrowed his brows as he thought over her statement.

"You're on scholarship." He sounded nearly accusing and Kagome shook her head a bit.

"It pays for most, not all and I really am dirt poor." She watched his expression turn more thoughtful, less accusing then he just simple shrugged a shoulder and released her.

"Well fuck, that's simple enough to fix. I'll just pay for you to continue on here." She heard his words then a buzz filled her ears as her mind went into shock. "I mean seriously? This is all you had to say? I thought it was some sort of damn emergency, you calling me out like that. I was busy you know." He huffed, annoyed now."

"Are you out of your mind?" She asked before she realized the words had slipped past her lips and his brow rose. "I cannot accept something like that from you!" His annoyed expression turned into something more dark, and cocky as his brow remained raised. The look he gave her was above and beyond something that even the most self grandeur person could muster.

"Not crazy, just filthy rich and not accepting giving up my slave early for any reason what so ever." He poked her in the forehead and she took a stunned step back out of reflex. "And thanks to your stupid little phone call and the fact that you completely interrupted my evening I'm going to extend your slave term another week."

Kagome stared dumbfounded then slowly shook her head.

"I cannot accept your offer Taishou. No matter what." He watched her then his brow lowered and his face sobered.

"I'm very serious though Higurashi. I will pay for you to stay here. You made it into this school on your own, no money no help from someone in a high position and that is something that is damn near impossible. You deserve to stay here and graduate here, more so than most."

Her heart clenched at his words and her stomach rolled over even as the rejection whispered from her lips.

"I'm sorry." He watched her as she turned, wordless and walked from the courtyard, her strides clipped and short but quick. His eyes slowly lightened until they were nothing but pure gold orbs peering after the small woman.

"Something isn't right here." He growled out softly.

…

Kikyou sat in a pink leather chair, one leg careless dangling over the arm and watched the girl sitting in front of her as she popped another grape into her mouth.

"So my dear Youkai, why did you decide to come to me?" She expected a perky response but instead found it a bit more than interesting as the girls voice rang out, cold as still.

"Why?" She tilted her head to the side and stood gracefully. "When the reason becomes your concern, I'll let you know." She nearly sneered as she strode to the door.

"Be careful demon." Kikyou watched her, her voice soft as she considered the girl with calculating eyes. "Remember, you came to me because of what I am and what I can do for you." The girl paused, hand on the doorknob and she turned slightly eyes glittering in the dark.

"If I were you Miko, _I'd_ be careful. Wouldn't want you to get exposed for the backstabbing whore that you are." She slipped out of the room then, silently and the door clicked closed behind her softly.

Kikyou pushed another grape between her lips and smiled to herself.

"Play them all like fools, then I'll be the one to rule." She flicked her finger, a hair left on the couch from the female demon catching on fire and burning away instantly. "Demon's shouldn't exist."

…

Kagome let her shoulders sag as she opened the door to the dorm room, remorse eating her alive and she sighed, glad that the snoring had stopped.

"You finally woke up from your…" She trailed off as her eyes met the wrong shade of eyes for it to be Smokey as her twin brother grinned at her from Smokey's bed.

"Hey there." His voice was smooth and welcoming and Kagome felt her body warm down to her toes, the remorse washing away quickly.

"Hey, this is a nice surprise." She moved to him and sat next to him on the bed, then felt butterflies in her stomach as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Well, I just felt like dropping in to begin with then Smokey called me and mentioned something about food so then I was doubly happy to come over then she called back and mentioned something else about getting my ass over here so I could keep an eye on you while she went out and did some 'Stupid-ass but necessary shopping." He took a deep breath and grinned at her, and for the first time Kagome noticed he had fangs.

"Hunter, why didn't you tell me that you're a demon?" She tilted her ear and watched the comical expression of shock cross his face.

"Wha…Kagome? What are you talking about?" He gave a nervous chuckle and moved his arm from around her.

"No need to panic or freak. I know that you and Smokey both are demons. InuYasha Taishou told me last night." The expression that crossed his face at InuYasha's name was far from comical. His eyes seemed to light up within, the pupils shrinking slightly.

"InuYasha, did?" She stood up in effort to keep her heart from pounding out of her chest at his suddenly frightening expression.

"What do you have against him anyway? He might be a little bit rough around the edges, and a bit bossy and mouthy but over all he's really not so bad." A growl started deep in Hunter's chest as she walked by him as he caught her wrist in his hand quickly, pulling her back as he stood fluidly. Kagome yelped as she stumbled against his chest in surprise, resting her hand there to steady herself against him.

"I want you to stay away from that guy Kagome." She held her breath as she looked up at her friend. Something wasn't quite right. He sounded like Hunter, but not the Hunter she new, almost like there was something dark and dangerous inside of him. Her breath caught as he wrapped his other arm around her waist, trapping her against him. "I mean it."

"I…can't do that." The words barely left her lips and then his were pressed hard against them. Kagome's breath caught and her hand curled in his shirt as she was pulled tighter against his hard body.

"Higurashi, I'm not just going to accept this! I need to talk to you…" InuYasha stopped completely and stared at the scene in front of him. He felt a shudder of rage wrack his body as Hunter simply flicked his gaze to the younger man then slowly released his grip on Kagome but not before tugging her lower lip with his teeth.

"InuYasha." Hunter greeted him, a smirk playing across his handsome face.

"Antonio." Kagome's body that was frozen in shocked jerked at the low and dangerous tone coming from InuYasha. She turned to face him and saw the gold in his eyes like she had before slowly being taken over by red.

"Relax InuYasha, you'd hate for her to see your little temper now wouldn't you?" Hunter's voice did little to betray his tight strung muscles and his own temper boiling below the surface. InuYasha snarled and Kagome took a step forward as his hair turned from solid black to a shiny silver in mere seconds.

"Inu…InuYasha." She struggled to find her voice and once she did it came out in a fearful whisper.

The sound of his name had his temper snapping back to holding only slightly and had his gaze moving from Hunter's face and throat to Kagome's wide eyes.

"Kagome, we're leaving. Now." Her body didn't hesitate, reaching out to take the offered hand he held out to her. Hunter's own hand rested gently on her shoulder.

"Kagome, you don't have to do this." His voice was calm, and on the verge of pleading with her.

"Skies, get your fucking hands off of her." InuYasha's voice was as cold as steel now and Kagome flicked her gaze back to Hunter.

"I have to go." She offered him a small smile then turned back to InuYasha as his hand closed around hers and pulled her to him. She moved easily with him as he switched his hand to her lower back and steered her out of the doorway.

InuYasha turned crimson eyes to Hunter.

"Hope we don't see each other around."

Hunter bared his fangs at InuYasha threateningly.

"You better hope we don't." He snarled at him then watched as he left, moving after Kagome and disappearing past the door frame.

"Fuck!" Hunter's enraged curse echoed through the open door followed by a loud crack as his fist connected with the nearest wall, his arm burying itself in it up to his elbow. He breathed hard as he bowed his head, his bangs flopping into his face. Pulling his arm from the wall he stumbled back and sat hard on the bed behind him.

"Kagome…"

* * *

A/N: I managed to make it a bit longer and more mature! Hope you liked it!


	11. Next

A/N: -grooooan-I am so ready to be done with this rewriting stuff now! I cannot believe it takes so looooooong!

Disclaimer: You know the drill I know the drill, why repeat it?

* * *

"..."Dialogue

'...'Thoughts

_Flashbacks_

x

xVx

x

Hakushin

x

xVx

x

Chapter 11

v

VvV

v

His hand was warm on hers and her mind was clouded with so many thoughts and feelings she felt her head spin with it all. How did it get to this point? Her hate had turned into acceptance, her acceptance into fondness, her fondness into a sort of companionship, and her companionship into…

She shook her head as her mind jerked her thoughts to Hunter's pleading face. It was obvious that she had made her choice, right then and there.

Wait? What choice?

Kagome looked down at their linked hands and felt her stomach grow warm with emotion. She felt bad about leaving Hunter, had heard his furious outbreak and she was so confused by it. Why was he acting the way he was? She absolutely did not know what to think about it. It felt so very good to have his arms wrapped around her, to hear his low voice whisper in her ear as his mouth reeked havoc on her brain and body, but something…there was something off; a dull ache in her heart when he touched her, some hidden emotion that she couldn't quite grasp. In truth, she wasn't ready to grasp it, to figure it out.

Kagome looked up to the man who was pulling her along suddenly noticing his long strides and how she was struggling to keep up, her breathing slightly ragged from the hard work.

'Where is he taking me?' She looked around to figure it out for herself and was unsure if she should ask, or even mutter a word to him for that matter. He was back to his human form but the murderous look was still on his face and she repressed a shudder.

Taking a breath and fighting once again to find her voice she looked at his face as she spoke.

"In…Taishou-sama, where are you taking me?" Her voice sounded strange, even to her; unusually meek around the cocky half demon.

He ignored her, and this time she left the silence alone, not nagging to find her answer as he continued to walk, pulling her along.

…

Smokey walked back into her dorm room with a huff, her arms full of bags.

"Hey K-chan, you wanna get off your ass and hel..." Smokey trailed off as she dropped the bags onto her bed and noticed Hunter's tall long frame half way hanging off of Kagome's bed.

He was flopped on his stomach, his bangs hanging playfully in his face and his braid resting down his back. She flicked her gaze to his arm where dust from the wall covered his sleave and scowled.

He was sleeping, soundly from the look of it hugging what Smokey came to notice as the stuffed animal that Kagome had always slept with, the one that Hunter had given her when she first came to the school. Smokey sat down on her bed watching her slumbering brother for a moment before glancing around the room and noticing the hole in the wall. Her brows pulled together in a frown as her brain clicked the pieces together.

Kagome wasn't there, Hunter was and there was a arm sized hole in the wall. Sighing she rubbed the bridge of her nose suddenly feeling great pity for her younger half.

"I'm sorry Antonio....." She mumbled, fully understanding the dull pain in her heart that was steadily getting stronger. Her and her brother had always had that link for as long as they could remember, the bond that told them what the other one was feeling if it was strong enough. It had either been a god send to them or a problem and right now she absolutely hated that link. She felt as if she should curl into a ball and die a slow and painful death, starving even though she had bags full of junk food.

Standing up she took the few steps to Kagome's bed and laid down next to her brother holding his hand in hers and closing her eyes. That night, the two would suffer together at ones loss.

…

"So, what shall we do now?" There was a snort then an annoyed noise.

"We? This is your revenge cat bitch, I'm not about to do all of the dirty work for you while you sit around and make idle threats against me." Aya hissed softly and watched Kikyou with narrowed eyes.

"Care to repeat what you just called me again?" Kikyou raised a hand and moved around her chicly decorated dorm room that looked more that a house without all of the room dividers.

"Just shut-up. This whole thing was for you, you give me what I want and I'll continue to help you along with your plan." Aya watched her then leaned back in the chair she was curled up in and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why should I have to come up with the plan? You're the one who wanted to openly use me against Kagome when I could have continued to act like her friend." Kikyou rolled her eyes.

"It's your revenge. Why do you hate her so much anyway?" Aya's expression darkened and she bared her fangs slightly.

"Like I said before, when it becomes your business I'll let you know." Kikyou pushed her hair back from her face and turned.

"Ungrateful bitch." She muttered.

…

Kagome knew where they were going as soon as the building loomed over them. She knew the hall that was long and over exaggerated with the single door at the end, and she knew what was on the other side of that door.

"Why are we going to your room?" She asked him and was ignored once again as he unlocked the door and moved inside, pulling her, stumbling behind him. She opened her mouth to protest the rough treatment as he pushed the door closed and found things happening too fast for her mind to register them.

His hand was no longer holding hers and her back thudded against the closed door as he roughly pushed her against it, his body pinning hers restricting her movements. His hands slammed down against the wood on either side of her head and he bared his fangs at her, his eyes glowing eerily in the soft light. She felt panic well inside of her as she heard a low growl come from within him then her skin prickled with goose flesh as he moved his hand down to the bottom of her shirt then moved between it and the skin of her stomach, trailing his claws over the softness of it slowly.

He instantly dropped her hand as they entered the apartment turning to face her and pushing her back roughly against the door pinning her body with his and putting his hands on either side of her head fangs bared and gold eyes glowing in the slight dark. Kagome felt slight panic run through her as he growled lowly at her and she once again felt a cold chill run down her spine as he moved one hand from the door to her stomach sliding it up her shirt slightly and letting his claws trail gently over the soft skin of her stomach.

Kagome felt a ripple of heat move through her body as his hand slid lower to where her sweatpants has slid down, exposing her hip bones.

"How many times," His lips were close to her ear and she felt her knees go weak with the sound of it. "Do I have to remind you that you belong to me?" His fingers dug into her hip and he pulled her lower half up roughly against his hips as he tilted his head to run the tip of his tongue along the curve of her neck slowly, and then nipped it gently with his fangs.

Kagome's eyes drifted closed and she swallowed hard as his lips closed around the slightly tender flesh and sucked slowly. Her breathing turned shallow as another ripped of heat moved from her lower stomach outward.

He smirked slowly against her skin, instantly picking up the scent of her arousal and kisses the sweet spot just under her ear.

"You want me." He stated without question and as if she had any doubts of his feelings towards her he shifted, his obvious "feelings" pressed against her warm center through their pants.

He did bother to wait for a response and shifted their positions as he swept her bodily into his arms bridal style and carried her to his room. He thanked the maids mentally as he barely glanced at the clean sheets while laying her down on the bed.

Kagome watched him, her eyes felt heavy, and she was almost in a dream like state as he moved on top of her, his weight resting on his knees and as his lips slowly pressed against hers. It felt so fucking good, and he was absolutely right, she did want him. Slowly she moved her arms up, sliding her hands up his muscled arms and to his shoulders. As his lips pressed more demanding against hers, and as her lips parted easily for his tongue, her fingers twisted into his shirt and her hands tugged him down firmly onto her.

InuYasha gripped the covers below them, his claws ripping the soft fabric easily as she slid her tongue playfully over his and explored his mouth with curiosity. He was convinced she had no idea what she was doing, no idea what she was fucking doing to him as she sucked his tongue into her mouth slowly, a soft moan escaping her. His mind shut down at the noise and his arms shook with restraint as she wrapped her arms around his neck slowly.

It couldn't be like this for her.

He pressed their hips together and rocked slowly against her.

'InuYasha, you cannot fucking do this to her.' His mind argued as his body fell deeper into the feeling of her.

She moaned into his mouth as he rocked again and the scent of her nearly pushed him over the edge.

His demonic instincts roared to life in his mind and he broke the kiss quickly with a short cry of desperation.

He couldn't do it to her, he couldn't lose himself and take her like the fucking animal he was. He wouldn't do it to another woman; lose control, not ever again…

…

"Honestly, do you have to stay at my place?" Kikyou's irritated voice sounded from the bathroom as she brushed her teeth.

"Where am I suppose to go?" Aya countered from the couch and Kikyou sighed.

"Anywhere but here." Aya scoffed and inspected her nails.

"Why are you even here tonight? Don't you usually spend the night with your plaything?" Kikyou paused and looked at herself in the mirror then scowled. Did she really feel like seeing him again after what happened earlier?

Shrugging a bit she stood straight and spit, rinsing out the sink. If anything a good shag was in order.

"That's actually a good question."

…

He had gotten up almost instantly, broke their contact and distanced himself while muttering about a shower leaving her there stunned.

Kagome sat up slowly in the bed, her heart pounding hard in her chest.

'What the hell was that? What the hell was I doing?' She stared at the bedspread and moved her fingers lightly over her swollen lips. The sound of the shower running had her looking up and she pushed a hand through her hair, it falling out of the pony-tail and down around her shoulders. Her hand was shaking.

She stared at it, surprised as the situation slowly dawned on her. He had completely and utterly taken advantage of her! She clenched her hands into angry fists then shoved herself up from the bed.

"Taishou InuYasha!" She bellowed and stormed to the bathroom, shoving the door open with an angry noise. "I cannot believe you…!" Her words choked off as she stared at the sight before her. She had completely forgotten he was taking a shower.

InuYasha looked over to where she was blocking the doorway, his hands tangled in his hair leaving him totally exposed. Where the fuck was the shower curtain? Kagome wasn't sure, but what she was sure of is that she couldn't tear her eyes away from the man standing before her in all of his glory even as her face grew hot.

He turned, watching her with an unreadable expression.

"Kagome…?"

She was dumbfounded, completely and utterly staggered at the intrusion she had just made on the man she was ready to sleep with and strangle all within the same few minutes.

"I…I cannot believe," She stared still. "You are so sexy."

* * *

A/N: Whew! I changed up quite a bit in this one, word wise. Hope it's acceptable. –fans self-


	12. Caught

A/N: Alright! Here we go with yet another chapter redone. Thank god, nearly done rewriting!

Disclaimer: You know the drill I know the drill, why repeat it?

* * *

"..."Dialogue

'...'Thoughts

_Flashbacks_

x

xVx

x

Hakushin

x

xVx

x

Chapter 12

v

VvV

v

InuYasha shifted and finished rinsing his hair, reaching down to turn off the water he felt a surge of manly pride as she watched the way his muscles moved as he did. He stepped over the rim of the tub and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist as he moved closer to her.

The smirk that was slowly spreading across his face was unmistakable; pure arrogant male. He was beginning to like the way her heart skipped a beat when he touched her and he did just that, cupping his hand to her cheek and moving it slowly down her neck.

"I'm sexy, huh?" The smile he had warmed his voice and she felt her brain gears slipping. He moved closer and her nose bumped his collar bone and she breathed deep, the scent of male and spicy soap making her stomach curl in anticipation. He was getting himself into trouble again, but as he leaned and his lips tasted her neck once again his reason vanished.

She was still aroused and with every passing moment he was aware that her arousal wasn't passing anytime soon. He jerked his brain back into place between his shoulders, he had to do something.

"So, do you want to beg for another taste of this greatness?" He grinned against her skin and he felt her skin flush under his lips.

She stood straight and stiffened her spine.

"Arrogant jerk!" She spun on her head, her hair brushing across his face and he chuckled until she froze and his gaze followed hers to the front door.

"Kikyou…" InuYasha stared at the woman in front of them.

…

He paced around his room claws out and ready to shred anything that dared cross his path as a calm female voice reached his ears.

"Come now InuYasha, she wasn't that important was she?" Kikyou had a smirk on her face, he heard it and knew it was there without even looking at her.

"That is not the fucking point!" InuYasha snapped at her his eyes tinted with red.

"What was I suppose to do? She was standing in front of you while you had your hands on her as well as your lips only clad in a towel." InuYasha spun on his heel turning to face the woman his eyes on the edge of becoming completely crimson, the pupils turning blue.

"You could have opened your goddamn eyes! She was fully dressed, there weren't clothes everywhere or condoms discarded. You should have not jumped to fucking conclusions!" He snarled at her as he jerked on sweatpants.

"I wasn't about to allow her to stay with us. I mean really, that idiotic poor girl shouldn't even be at this school." InuYasha's brows shot up then he shook his head slowly.

"And what right does a dumb bitch like you have to judge her?" Kikyou's eyes snapped to InuYasha's, shock plainly written all over her face.

"What did you just say?" InuYasha watched her for a moment then grabbed a black sweatshirt, throwing it over his still wet head.

"Nothing, I'm going out for a drink." He walked out and slammed the door behind him, leaving her still stunned behind him.

…

Kagome walked through the gardens running her hand over the flowers slowly. If she had her guess, she would say it was close to three in the morning. She had missed her Christian religion class and all of the good food and her stomach was growling in irritation at her carelessness.

"Am I a rope?" She asked a particularly purple violet. "Do I look like I should be used in a game of tug-o-war?" She sighed when it failed to answer and continued walking to her newly discovered favorite spot during the day. There was a small bench overlooking a rather large pond, the moon sending a soft light over the scene, illuminating the water and she sat, sighing again.

_'I want you to stay away from that guy Kagome' _

_'Kagome, we're leaving. Now.' _

"_Skies, get your fucking hands off of her." _

She stared into the pond with glazed over eyes hearing the two familiar voices in her head.

"Why is it brought to me like a damn decision? Hunter is constantly being followed around by that one girl and InuYasha has Kikyou. What is wrong with them to be coming after me like that?" She shook her head slowly, a few tears dropping onto her folded hands. "I hate this…" She wipes hard at her eyes. "I hate you for doing this to me!" She screamed out a broken sob to the moon that echoed across the pond.

"Kagome..." A soft male voice rumbled behind her and she stood up with a soft gasp turning around to face the man. He stepped from the shadows regret filling his handsome face. "It's all right. It's just me." She watched him as more tears rolled down her cheeks as he stepped up to her wrapping his arms around her in a warm hug. "Kagome, I'm sorry." She started to sob relaxing against him as he rubbed her back slowly and soothingly. "Shh...It's okay."

Kagome suddenly stiffened and pulled back from him taking an angry step away.

"It's not okay. I want to know what is going on with you Hunter!" Hunter watched her and took a step forwards his brows pulling together in concern.

"Kagome, be careful." She shook her head angrily.

"No! Don't tell me to be careful, don't tell me to stay away from InuYasha and don't touch me if you can't give me answers!" She stepped back again and he reached out for her quickly as the ground below her feet suddenly liquefied and she was sucked under with a scream, the sound of Hunter's anguished yell for her echoing in her ears.

"Kagome!" He dove for her desperately and hit nothing put solid ground, sliding a bit. Her jerked himself up and scrambled over to the spot, pounding uselessly at the ground.

"Kagome! Kagome!" The sounds of running feet fell on deaf ears as he dug at the ground.

"Hunter move!" InuYasha's angry cry sounded from behind him.

Hunter didn't hear, couldn't hear; he was trying to get to Kagome, she had no air, she would die. He heard InuYasha's low growl and looked back only to find a fist decking him across the face as he flew back and hit the ground hard, sliding. He shoved himself up in time to see InuYasha dive and get sucked into the ground much like Kagome had.

…

'I can't breath!' Kagome's thoughts were panicked and her eyes closed tightly as she aimlessly tried to swim through the thick grainy mush in the direction that she hoped was up. 'Oh god, please, someone help me!' Her mind screamed as her lungs burned for air. If her eyes were open she was sure that spots would be dancing in front of them from lack of oxygen as she fought to keep from taking a giant gulp of the muck.

She closed her eyes tighter as her lungs felt like they were compressed into a ball and she opened her mouth to suck in a lung full of muck and found a mouth covering hers, air being pushed into her lungs and a strong arm wrapping itself around her waist.

Kagome wrapped her arms around the person as tight as she could as she felt them moving up.

'Hunter...' She felt relief at the thought of at least dying in his arms. She only wished she wouldn't have said such angry things towards him and regretted not having the time to apologize. As they moved up, her lungs started to burn again.

…

Hunter immediately scrambled back to the bare place on the ground, his heart clenching painfully in his chest as he waited for them to surface. Not only was the person he loved stuck in there but his best friend was as well; even though they would never admit that to anyone. He stared at the dirt searching the mark for any signs of weakness, ready to grab both of them.

…

InuYasha's outstretched hand hit the solid space above him and he cursed mentally his own lungs starting to burn as he tried his luck at punching the solid wall of dirt. He felt the thick liquid shutter from the impact but it failed to give way and he barely stopped himself from snarling.

Kagome felt her heart start to pound in her head begging for air and her grip around InuYasha tightened in desperation and he swam down a little, praying his claws would work better than his fist and shoved them deep into his own side. Blood poured out into the muck and it seemed to shutter around them. He pulled his hand away from his side then swung it as hard as he could at the wall of dirt red blades slamming into it and making it explode on Hunters side, muck raining down onto the ground.

Hunter jumped back as the red blades nearly cut off his head and he quickly grabbed the clawed hand sticking out of the muck and yanked upwards. InuYasha gasped for air followed quickly by Kagome's quick gasp as Hunter pulled them away from the ragged hole and laid them on the ground.

"Kagome! Are you alright!?"

Hunter lifted her into sitting position as she coughed hard, gently wiping the mud from her face with the bottom of his shirt gently. InuYasha sat up and pulled off his own shirt holding a hand over his bleeding side, taking a few deep breaths as his ears laid back and he watched them. Kagome took in a shaky breath pushing a hand through her hair then blinked up at Hunter slowly confusion creasing her brows.

"You...didn't save me?" Hunter shook his head no slowly and Kagome turned a bit to look at the shirtless, bleeding InuYasha watching her.

'It was InuYasha…? Oh god he's …' Kagome felt the blood drain out of her face and she crawled over to InuYasha quickly.

"You're bleeding!" He shrugged a shoulder lightly his gold eyes trailing over her slight frame, checking for injuries.

"The real question is are you all right?" She nodded slowly looking up at his face then blushed a bit and looked back at his side.

"How did that happen?" InuYasha watched her.

"It will heal in a few hours." He ignored her question then flicked his gaze to Hunter, a frown moving across his face as he watched him stand.

"Come on Kagome, I'll take you back." She looked back to Hunter then caught her lower lip between her teeth.

"I'll get home later. I'm going to help InuYasha, okay?" Hunter watched her for a moment then nodded slowly and turned.

"Yeah, okay. Just be careful." He was careful himself, hiding any pain from his voice from her rejection and she watched him for a moment then looked back to InuYasha.

"Are you sure you're really okay?" Her voice was concerned and he found himself feeling touched.

"Yeah, fine." He said a bit gruffly.

She stood up and looked down to the broken ground and the muck moving slowly and eerily underneath it.

"What was that…?" She asked as her skin crawled and she took a step back from the hole. InuYasha followed her gaze to the hole then growled lowly.

"Kagome, get away from it." Kagome looked to him then nodded and did what she was told watching him with a questioning gaze.

InuYasha cracked his knuckles and stood moving his hand to let the blood from his side slowly drip down onto his claws.

"Fucking demons." He growled then jumped into the air swinging his hand down at the hole roughly. "Hijin Ketsusou!"

Kagome screamed in surprise and jumped backwards as the liquid from the hole exploded upward from the impact of the claws of blood then screamed again as a an angry shriek followed it.

She stared in horror as InuYasha landed on the ground just as what she would call a big fucking snake…thing shot out of the hole like a rocket propelled grenade.

"How dare you!" It hissed lowly, it's eyes glowing red and it's fangs seeming too big for it's mouth, sticking out like a bad overbite. InuYasha snarled at it as he took a step back, barely avoiding getting knocked over by its thick tail end.

"You knew the fucking rules, and you broke them." He snapped at the creature watching it cautiously.

"She sssstepped into my domain, she belongssss to me." It snapped it's large jaws at InuYasha's head and Kagome gave a startled start in response.

"Guess what," He cracked his knuckles again. "You're in my fucking domain now, and punishment is due." The snake lunged then shriek as it pulled back, coiling up as InuYasha punched it powerfully square on the head. He smirked then made a startled then furious noise and Kagome turned just in time to see the creatures' tail swing out.

The air was knocked from her, and her heartbeat filled her ears, blocking out InuYasha's scream of her name. She felt the air rush around her and caught a glimmer of something from the corner of her eye.

"Kagome!" InuYasha ran to the falling girl and his eyes locked onto a marble like ball, covered in blood and the demon hissed loudly behind him.

'Did that…come from me?' Was her last thought as her body jerked to a stop, caught by InuYasha, and the last thing she saw was his dark golden eyes filled with concern and confusion.

"Who are you…?" He whispered as the ball hit the ground and rolled away into the bushes.

Her world went silent and dark.

* * *

A/N: Ooooh, aaaah. Done!


	13. Mistakes Rated M

A/N: This would be the chapter that made me decide to turn the rating for this story from Teen to Mature, or from PG-13 to R. It was my favorite to write, so hopefully it'll be my favorite to rewrite.

Disclaimer: You know the drill I know the drill, why repeat it?

* * *

"..."Dialogue

'...'Thoughts

_Flashbacks_

x

xVx

x

Hakushin

x

xVx

x

Chapter 13

v

VvV

v

_"Kagome. Kagome, wake up" She slowly opened her eyes the blurry picture slowly coming into focus as she blinked slowly a smiling face looking down at her. A face so familiar that the knowledge of it made her heart ache, but the name would not leave the tip of her tongue. _

_"Good morning honey. You better get up before you're late for school..." Kagome's eyes that were drifting closed again shot open and she sat up quickly._

_"Mama!" Her mother looked back, slightly confused at her daughter's surprised cry._

_"Yes?" Kagome looked around rapidly, blinking fast as she held her breath, fearful that if she let it out her home would disappear. Slowly her lungs started to burn and she was forced to let it out, the picture around her shattering. "No!" She screamed in frustration, the dark swamping her quickly._

Kagome sat up fast in a room that was not her own, the bed big and white. She looked down at herself and saw that she was wearing a shirt that she didn't recognize, and nothing else. The panic came soon after as she looked around the room rapidly, trying to adjust her eyes to the dark and trying to see something, anything she could recognize.

"Kagome, it's all right, lay back down." She grabbed the hand that was suddenly pressed against her upper chest to push her back down and felt a stab of fear as her eyes searched the dark.

She shifted, trailed her fingers over the hand and up the arm slowly where strong muscles met her finger-tips. It was a mans voice, and a mans hand and that man breathed in slowly and deeply.

"Kagome…" He said softly and she moved her hand from his arm slowly.

"Hunter?" She felt the bed next to her sink down slightly and her heart flopped in her chest with mixed emotions.

"Lay back down." It _was_ Hunter, but the strange thing was, was that she didn't know if she should feel panic or relief.

"Where is InuYasha?" She allowed him to push her back to laying then flinched slightly at a soft growl coming from him.

"He's fine, he dropped you off here after you were injured."

"Injured?" She shifted and for the first time noticed the throbbing coming from above her left hip and her heart started pounding in her chest.

Hunter leaned over her with a slight frown, hearing the accelerating of her heart.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" His voice was soft and she reached up slowly, resting one hand on his shoulder and moved the other over his neck and up, brushing the tips of her fingers over his lips slowly. She felt suddenly scared, a nagging feeling pulling at her heartstrings and she knew that he could smell her fear.

"Is it really you...?" Hunter took a deep breath closing his eyes slowly. His demon blood was throbbing at her every heartbeat, at her intoxicating smell. Fear…her fear of him shot through him and left a dull ache in his groin.

"It's really me..." His voice was lower and Kagome's breath caught in her throat at the sound.

He couldn't resist it; leaning down her brushed his lips over hers lightly and enjoyed the way her heart beat skipped at the touch. She moved a hand to his chest and turned her face away embarrassed then felt the warmness start in her stomach as his lips moved to her neck, kissing softly then sucking slowly on a spot.

"Hu...hunter..."Her voice was a soft, nearly moan and shaking as she pushed against his chest again. In turn he took her hands into his and pressed them up above her head. He slid one of his hands over, covering her wrists and pinning them there, freeing his other and she felt panic erupt within her.

...

InuYasha groaned, rolling over his face meeting cold damp grass.

"...the fuck...?" He muttered and opened his eyes sitting up. His black hair was hanging down limply sticking to him from the dew and the muck. Everything ached. Blinking to clear his eyes he looked down and saw that he was sitting in a pool of his own blood. Cursing he looked around trying to remember what had happened.

_He had caught Kagome as her side bled heavily._

"_Who are you?" He whispered then jerked himself back as her eyes closed. "Kagome!" He shook her slightly. "Kagome! You have to stay awake!" He knew it was useless and he looked up as the snake demon towered above them._

_With a snarl he quickly jumped back, laying her down carefully near a tree then leapt towards the demon._

_"You fucking bastard!" He bared his fangs and prepared to strike and was knocked back by the tail. He shifted, ready to charge again then paused as the demon gave him a strange look and something slammed into the back of his neck painfully. He felt to his knees as his world blinking out into nothingness._

InuYasha jerked hard and looked around. Someone had snuck up on him, hit him from behind and Kagome…? He jumped to his feet then stumbled, his side searing with pain.

"Kagome!" He yelled even as he knew it would be useless, the girl was gone. He shifted quickly into his hanyou form, felt better for it instantly and took a deep breath, closing his eyes.

The smell of him tickled his nose and when his eyes opened again, they were crimson and a fierce snarl ripped form his lips.

"Hunter."

...

She didn't know what to do, struggling against him was useless. His hot mouth covered hers, seducing her to give into him and it was so hard to resist. She pulled against his binding hand, but he only held her wrists tighter.

'This isn't Hunter...' She kept telling herself over and over again as he slid his free hand up her shirt, to her chest and let his fingers pinch and tease until her nipples were hard and aching with new sensations.

She swallowed a moan, tears pricking her eyes then slowly running down her cheeks as his tongue slid against hers, tasting her.

'I will not give him the satisfaction, I will not!' Her brain was starting to shut down and everywhere he touched her would burn almost painfully. He groaned as he pushed the shirt up, her chest pressing against his and he shifted on top of her, mindless pushing himself down on her and she cried out into his mouth, pain shooting through her damaged side.

She arched as his fingers trailed down to the top of her underwear, both in response to the heat, and in an effort to relieve the pain in her side. Then a light flicked on past her closed lids and everything slowed down, muffled by the heartbeat in her ears.

He was there, on top of her, his lips on hers and his hands holding her wrist down then suddenly he was gone as if he vanished. Then she was lifted into strong arms, a sweatshirt being tugged down over her head and she was carried out into the light and in those arms her world went black once again.

...

She didn't dream this time, for which she was happy. When she awoke again she was in a dimly lit room, the rising sun letting soft light shine in through the open window. Looking to the side she saw InuYasha was sitting in a chair next to the bed his head bowed and his breathing soft and steady. He was in his half demon form she noted, his ears twitching at every little sound. She was in his bed, surrounded by his scent and she was groggily comfortable.

She lay there silently as a few tears leaked out of her eyes as she remembered what had happened, watching the man, no the demon that had saved her from Hunter.

'Hunter…' She thought painfully as she shifted and brushed away the tears slowly.

The sleeping hanyou slowly awoke, his sensitive nose picking up the smell of her salty tears. Lifting his head, his eyes met her teary ones.

"Higurashi...are you all right?" His voice was rough with sleep and soft with concern and she watched him for a moment, and then countered his question with her own.

"What happened?" InuYasha hesitated and shifted in his chair, pushing a hand through his bangs slowly then answered quietly.

"When a male demon is…ah, attracted to someone and the person refuses its claim the demons only choice, in its mind, is to claim them anyway he can." He said it slowly and gently, watching her reaction. "Hunter wasn't really Hunter. He was his demon self, the uncontrolled one, and he wanted you. Even if he killed you it wouldn't have mattered to him right then as long as he could claim you." Kagome's eyes welled again and a odd relief washed through her. She carefully sat up.

"Is he okay...?" InuYasha watched her for a moment then nodded.

"He'll be waking up with a headache and most likely won't remember what happened."

Kagome realized that she had been holding her breath and let it out before nodding and looking down.

"Thank you..." InuYasha watched her for a moment longer then with a soft snort he stood.

"Yeah, you owe me." He moved to the door. "I'm going to go and make breakfast. Today's

Monday so you'll be missing your classes, don't think that I'll let you go even if you beg." He watched her mouth open to protest then close again, a scowl creasing her brows. "You can clean up in the bathroom and dig through my clothes to find something to wear."

Kagome slowly nodded and watched him as he walked from the room, noting his shirtless state and healing side. Waiting until she was sure he was gone she slowly got out of the bed and walked into the bathroom shutting the door quietly behind her.

...

Hunter opened his eyes slowly and a sharp pain lanced through his head and he cursed, shutting them again. What is gods name happened to him?

He shifted then stilled as he recognized the scent of his sister and he reached out, groping around until his fingers brushed her knees.

"Smokey? What are you doing here?" He opened his eyes again, squinted a bit at the sunlight and looked at his twin who was sitting propped up against the wall next to him.

"You don't remember?" Coldness settled in his stomach and he pushed himself up slowly.

"Remember what?"

...

Aya watched amused as Kikyou stormed around her room throwing things with angry screams.

"Poor woman, he certainly told you, didn't he?" She remained unflinching as a rather expensive vase shattered against the wall next to her head. "I honestly don't see what you're getting so worked up for, you were just using him anyway, were you not?"

"That's not the fucking point!" Kikyou snarled at her, hurling a glass across the kitchen and feeling less than satisfied when it simply cracked instead of exploding into a million pieces.

"Don't you get it? He went after her! The fucking little girl is helping him build this new defiance against me and I'm not through with him yet!"

Aya shook her head and examined her nails.

"Whatever you say." She muttered under her breath.

...

Smokey remained sitting as she watched her brother destroy his room, punching holes in the walls, throwing anything he could pick up, which was everything.

"Why didn't you fucking stop me!?" He roared, livid in anger, his green eyes flashing brightly with the fury deep within him. She watched him calmly.

"I was asleep, I felt the shift but I thought I was dreaming." Hunter crouched down punched the wall next to his sisters head snarling, and her hair flew into her face slightly from the force of the air.

"Hunter..." Her voice dropped into a low warning tone as he wrapped his more than capable fingers around her neck.

"Fight me!" Eyes flashing angrily she shoved away from the wall and complied with her brothers' wishes, loud crashes sounding down the halls.

...

Kagome emerged from the steaming bathroom wrapped in a big fluffy towel her eyes slightly raw from crying and her skin a bright red hue from the heat of the water. Looking around a bit nervously she moved to the bed then paused looking over a t-shirt and boxers that were obviously laid out for her sake. Shifting the towel she quickly donned the clothes and rested a hand over her tender side as she moved out of the bedroom, following her nose as the smell of breakfast reached her.

She ran her hand over the back of the leather couch and peaked into the kitchen quietly.

InuYasha was standing in front of the stove, in human form with his hair tied back into a low pony-tail and wearing baggy jeans with a white wife beater. She looked over at the table where bacon, sausage, pancakes and juice were waiting and smiled slightly to herself.

By the time he had placed a healthy portion of cheese eggs on the table her mouth was watering and she fought not to drool.

"Do you feel better now?" He asked without even glancing at her and Kagome felt her heart leap into her throat and a slight brush spread across her cheeks.

"Much, thanks." InuYasha looked at her, looked her over then grinned slightly.

"Are you going to hurry up and sit down so we can eat? I'm tired of waiting on you already wench." Kagome puffed up like an angry bird taking his bait without seconds thought.

"Don't you call me a wench you jerk." InuYasha snorted and sat down.

"That's 'jerk-sama' to you wench." Kagome stomped over to the table and sat in a chair with a huff grabbing a piece of bacon in which InuYasha stole and stuck into his own mouth. She huffed again and grabbed another piece shoving in into her mouth before he could grab it from her then stuck her tongue out at him in the most childish fashion she could muster and he let out a soft chuckle.

They each loaded their plates in silence and Kagome watched him take a few bites of food before swallowing her own bite.

"Taishou?" He looked up at her, a piece of bacon hanging attractively from his mouth.

"Wha?" He took a bite and picked up another strip before finishing the first.

"Um, why is it," She hesitated, unsure of herself before continuing. "Why is it, you're not in your demon form?" She looked down at her plate, a bit embarrassed by the question for a mysterious reason and when he didn't answer she glanced back up at him to find him staring at her, the food forgotten.

"What did you just say?"

...

"Fucking bitch!" Hunter yelled as he slid back into the wall with a snarl, his heels digging into the floor and his eyes a bright green. Smokey smirked at him cockily breathing in and out deeply and looking just as roughed up as he.

"You know it bro." Hunter snarled again and kicked off the wall tackling his sister hard. She grunted as her back hit the floor and they slid a few feet, just short of the wall. Hunter growled lowly as she decked him across the face then made a startled noise as she grabbed his shoulders hard and used her legs to launch him into the wall above their heads. Landing upside down against the wall with a loud crack he slid down into a heap on the floor, fists clenched and breathing painfully. Smokey shifted and rolled onto her stomach then moved to her hands and knees, crawling to him. He glanced up at her, his eyes back to their deep green and she sighed softly, wrapping her arms around him gently.

"It's okay..." She said as he leaned against her slightly blinking back tears rapidly.

"I've lost her Smokey, I almost, fucking Christ, I almost raped her." His voice cracked and Smokey rubbed his back soothingly. "If InuYasha hadn't have come she..." Smokey made a soft noise, unsure of what to say and tightened her arm around him.

"It'll be all right Hunter..."

...

Kagome blanched as she heard the bacon hit the plate and his question, that was barely over a whisper.

"I...I'm sorry that was a question I shouldn't have asked, I was out of line wasn't I?"

"No." He snapped out a bit harshly then swallowed and shook his head forcing his tone softer and less angry.

"Tell me what you said again, please." Kagome bit her lower lip a bit nervously.

"I...I said 'why is it you're not in your demon form?' " InuYasha stared at her his face a mask of disbelief then it changed to something completely unreadable.

"Why would you ask me something like that?" Kagome watched him, the emotions playing in his eyes unmatched by his stony expression of blankness.

"I was just wondering...I mean having your human disguise on all of the time must take a lot out of you, I mean it's not to say you're weak or anything like that I was just thinking that you'd be more comfortable in your own home if you were more like yourself." She was speaking fast, in run-on sentences, herwords being slurred together in nervousness.

InuYasha continued to watch her in silence then he stood and by the time he was in front of her his eyes were gold and his hair silver and his claws digging slightly into her upper arms as he hauled her out of the chair and onto her feet.

"Don't think you know me, you have no idea when or how I'm comfortable so don't try to figure me out." He snapped, his fangs bared at her and his fingers tightening their hold on her arms painfully.

Kagome put her hands on his upper arms firmly.

"I don't pretend I know you, and I don't have any idea where, when or how you're comfortable. But don't try to intimidate me with something I accept about you. You are you, no matter what form you're in and so I was just curious as to why you weren't in this form before." She said with more vibrato than she felt, her chin sticking out a bit in defiance.

InuYasha's ears folded back flat against his head and he slowly released her.

"I didn't want to scare you," He hesitated then pushed his bangs back from his face with an irritated noise. "I didn't want to scare you after your run in with Hunter in his demon form." He finished and Kagome felt her heart melt at his words. He cared.

She watched his face, watched the emotions play across his eyes like an open book and it dawned on her. The InuYasha she knew before was changing, this one, this man standing in front of her was different. He moved to step back from her and her hands tightened on his arms, stilling him and surprising them both

"I didn't... repay you, I guess, for saving me twice now." He watched her still, not moving or saying anything his breath trapped in his chest as she leaned forward and slide her hands from his arms to wrap around his waist, hugging herself to his chest. He stared at the wall past her head, his mind frozen then his arms moved on their own, wrapped around her and pulled her more security against him as he rested his cheek on the top of her head. Her hair tickled his nose slightly and he breathed in deeply, the smell of his soap and the woman in his arms flooding him with something new.

...

"You stupid bitch." Aya smashed back into the wall, then crumped into a sobbing heap as Kikyou stared blankly at the man before her. "You're ruining the plan!" He struck his hand out, the back of it catching Kikyou across the face and her head snapped to the side with the force of it, blood leaking out of the corner of her mouth. "You went off on your own little side quest and are going to fucking ruin my plans." The fact that his voice and eyes were cold, not hot with anger ran Kikyou's blood cold and she grimaced.

"We weren't trying to ruin your plan, Aya just had this idea and we thought if we tortured her a little than..." She never completed her sentence as his fist slammed into her stomach, doubling her up with a pained scream.

"How dare you..." The mans voice growled out low and dangerous now. "You dare talk back to me." He advanced slightly and Kikyou took an automatic step back. "You get back to being that Hanyou's whore until it's time, and get that cat bitch out of here." Kikyou bowed lower to him, already leaning over from the punch and steeled herself.

"Yes M'lord."

...

"I can't believe this Hunter! You get your fucking ribs broken and I have to clean up all of this mess!" Smokey huffed picking up broken glass as her brother watched her from his bed.

"Well, at least I have an excuse for being out of class today." He said in the most amused tone he could muster just to irritated her. She shot him a dirty look. If they had been standing in the mirror side by side the picture of the two would look like that had just run through the UFC and lost after the third round.

Smokey turned and glanced breifly at her brother. He looked better, not so absorbed in rage that he would kill anything that breathed. Now he just looked...hurt, even though she was sure his ribs hurt like a bitch, she knew his heart was breaking for what he had done to Kagome. Snorting, Smokey walked over to the bed and sat next to him holding out her cell phone.

"Call her.." Hunter looked at Smokey horrified then at the phone his eyes filling with mixed emotions.

"I can't...I can't face her anymore." Smokey hit him over the head with her phone and he flinched back.

"I'm going back to my dorm, I need a shower. Try and stay out of trouble." He watched his sister stand up and walk to the door then out, closing it behind her. Sighing her laid his head down against the ripped sheets and closed his eyes.

"Kagome...I'm so sorry..."

...

The rest of the breakfast was in an odd silence. InuYasha's ears twitched at every little sound and flattened as Kagome's cell phone rang in his room. She hadn't realized she had it with her. She calmly rose and walked into his room grabbing it off the night stand answering it.

"Hello?"

"Hey there kid..." Smokey's voice answered and Kagome blanched, she had totally forgotten about Smokey, even though she hated to admit it.

"Hey...look, I know I didn't come back last night but I can explain everything. Kindof..." She said uneasily and Smokey sat down on her bed and sighed softly.

"Are you okay?" Kagome groped around behind her then sat down on InuYasha's bed gingerly her side suddenly aching.

"Yeah I'm okay." She felt relief wash through her, somehow Smokey had known which means she didn't have to try to explain. Smokey pushed a hand through her bangs.

"Kago...it wasn't..." She started then Kagome cut her off.

"It's all right Smokey, InuYasha explained to me why it happened." Smokey's brows shot up in surprise.

"He did?" Kagome pulled at the hem of the shirt she was wearing.

"Yeah..." Smokey opened her mouth to say something then changed her mind and sighed heavily.

"Kagome, I can't believe I am going to ask this of you but...I need you to talk to Hunter." Kagome stared at her legs and InuYasha watched her from the doorway, leaning against the frame silently.

"Smokey...I, oh god, alright." Kagome's voice grew determined and Smokey smiled.

"He's still in his room." Kagome nodded to herself and set the phone down on the bed standing up. She lifted her head and jumped slightly as her eyes met InuYasha's.

"Were you listening?" She asked him timidly and he tilted his head.

"I'm going with you." He spun on his heel and walked out of the door way, his tone leaving no room for debate.

...

"What is that?" said a sultry female voice.

"This is how we are going to change everything." A cold, hard male voice answered looking down at the darkening marble like orb in his hand.

...

Sesshou-maru sighed leaning back in his chair as the teacher went on and on about whatever the hell she was talking about, listening with barely an ear. He looked around.

'Where the hell is everyone?' He thought to himself. InuYasha, Hunter, Kouga, the cat demon, the wolf hanyou, and the young girl that was InuYasha's new interest wasn't there as well as his brother's 'old' interest. He scoffed.

'Why the hell am I in here?' Shaking his head he stood up.

"Excuse me, I'm going to the nurses office." The teacher blinked at him as he walked out of the classroom not waiting for a comment.

...

Kagome felt fear flow through her as she stood in front of Hunter's closed door. InuYasha stood behind her, in his human form but looking alert and ready to spring into action at any moment, muscles tense.

"I want you to wait out here." Kagome said turning to face him who stared at her with a fierce glare.

"No fucking way." Kagome's eyes flashes angrily.

"I mean it Taishou! I just want to talk to him, I don't want you to be in there making him on his guard!" InuYasha looked away with a snort a sign to Kagome that he was going to give her what she wanted. Turning back to the door she put her hand on the knob and turned it slowly, her heart beat filling her ears. Light flooded from the room and Kagome squinted. She steeled her self, holding her breath and she walked in, shutting the door behind her with a soft click.

...

Smokey rolled over onto her stomach on her bed. A sucker in her mouth and a dirty romance novel in her hand.

"Hm...I still don't see what Hunter likes about these." She was in her demon form, her ears twitching at every little sound and a fang poking out from her top lip as she stared at the page in interest.

"This would be so much more entertaining if this was guy on guy action..." She threw the book behind her, it hitting the floor just as someone knocked on the door. "Coming!" She called in a singsong voice as she stood, shifting into her human form and pranced to the door.

...

Kagome stared at the place around her. Sunlight was coming in through blind-less windows and there were random broken things all over the place, too smashed to be able to be identified.

"Hunter?" She called out meekly her voice sounding unusually loud to herself. She walked slowly to his room when he didn't answer, worry slowly sinking into her bones pushing aside the fear.

"Hunter...?" She said again as she looked into his room around the doorframe.

It was empty.

Blinking, now confused she made her way to his bathroom and heard water running. Slowly she pushed open the bathroom door and noted that the shower wasn't the source of the sound. She looked to the sink, and there he was. Leaning over the sink with his hands on the sides of it supporting his weight.

He was shirtless a dark bruise over his left side, his hair was still in it's braid but a few strands were loose and hanging down. She swallowed hard then reached out, setting her hand gently on his shoulder. He barely moved, his eyes opening and he glanced back at her from the corners of them.

"Hunter." She said simply, all the fear and worry now gone. He blanched and looked back down at the water.

"Go away." He tried to sound harsh but his voice cracked slightly and she took a step closer.

"It's all right." Kagome said soothingly and he closed his eyes again gripping the sides of the sink so hard that his knuckles turned white. Slowly Kagome moved as if dealing with an animal on edge, placing herself between the sink and his body. His arms remained on the sink, closing her in and his body was bowed down, his forehead nearly resting on her chest.

Slowly still she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, heer fingers lightly brushing over his bare skin and she pulled him close his forehead moving up to rest on the top of her shoulder.

"Kagome." He bit her name out harshly his voice cracking again, and she just continued to hold him.

"Get away from me!" He closed his eyes tighter the scream ripping from his throat and she flinched at the noise but she refused to move.

Hunter growled lowly putting his hands on her waist and tried to pull away from her.

"Goddamn it Kagome Higurashi, let me go!" Kagome held on tighter closing her eyes and he suddenly stood straight, her body pressing tight against his and making her stand on her toes to keep her arms around his shoulders. "I mean it!" His voice cracked again and she felt his hands on her waist put less force into pushing her away.

"It's okay Hunter..." She said quietly and then she felt his shoulders shake and his arms wrap around her, pulling her flush against him, holding her tightly.

"Fuck." He choked out and tightened his grip a little more. "I'm so sorry...Kagome...I'm so sorry..." He buried his face in the crook of her neck and she let out a slow breath, rubbing his back soothingly.

"It's okay Hunter, I promise you. It's all right."  
...

Smokey cried out and dropped to her knees, a hand wrapped around a dark brown root that was protruding through her upper chest.

"You are the message sent to the Taishou brothers and their friends that think they rule this place. We have the Shikon no Tama now and one by one you can watch your friends die from your own special place in hell."

She managed to lift her head up to look up at the man who was speaking to her. She squinted, her vision already blurry but the man was gone and the root that was coming from her dissolved. "F...fuck..." She gasped out falling to her stomach and dug her fingers into the carpet, lacking the strength to switch to her demon form.

She gasped out in pain as her eyes went blank, staring lifelessly at the wall the sounds of her heart beat going silent.

...

Hunter gasped in pain suddenly his eyes glazing over as he dropped to his knees, dragging Kagome down with him onto the cold tile floor, her knees hitting it painfully.

"Hunter! What's wrong!?" She watched helplessly as move a hand to grab his chest, his green eyes lighting up brightly and as he struggled to breathe.

"S...Smokey!" He gasped out and closed his eyes tightly his claws digging into the flesh on his chest.

"Smokey...?" Kagome felt coldness settle inside of her.

* * *

A/N: Dear god, it was my longest chapter ever and it took the longest to redo, thank goodness it's done! So many scene switches...it wasn't me favorite to rewrite because it took so loooong. T_T One more chapter to rewrite! Booyah bitches!


	14. Dreams

A/N: Last chapter for the rewrite! THANK GOD!

Disclaimer: You know the drill I know the drill, why repeat it?

* * *

"..."Dialogue

'...'Thoughts

_Flashbacks/ Dreams_

x

xVx

x

Hakushin

x

xVx

x

Chapter 14

v

VvV

v

He sighed as he moved back to his dorm room, bag slung over his shoulder and silver hair blowing gently in the breeze. How could the group ditch class and not even tell him? He puffed up his cheeks in a childlike manor then sighed once again, pausing to breathe in deeply at a passing breeze, then he froze.

"Blood?" He looked around cautiously then he ran, faster than the normal human eye could follow after the smell, sliding to a stop under an open window.

Hunter's sisters' blood. He leaped before thinking, through the open window and landed on the carpet with hardly a sound then he stared.

"What...in the hell?" Her body lie in a pool of it's own blood, gray eyes staring blankly and the smell of both blood and death assaulting his nose.

...

"InuYasha!" Kagome screamed loudly as Hunter struggled to breath, his own fangs biting into his bottom lip as he held back a howl of pain. Kagome heard the door fly open with a bang as InuYasha came sliding into view his ears pinned and his fangs bared ready to rip into the older demon without hesitating.

"What the hell are you doing to her you fucking…." InuYasha cut himself off as a wave of pain and sorrow washed over him coming from Hunter and felt his temper fizzle and disappear, replaced by depression.

InuYasha stared at Kagome holding Hunter around the shoulders in attempt to restrain him as the latter clawed painfully at his chest, leaving streaks of blood, his other hand tugging mindlessly at his bangs. His breath was coming in short pants and his eyes glowed an eerie bright green.

"InuYasha! What's happening to him!?" Kagome cried out, desperately wanting the pain in her friend to cease and for the only person there to help her figure out just what in the hell was going on. InuYasha stood straight, wracking his brains for information on what might be happening to the full demon when a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"InuYasha. Smokey is dead, I need you at her dorm room. Now." The voice called out crystal clear in his head; it was his brother who calmer than a person staring at a dead body was supposed to be. InuYasha felt the blood drain from his face.

"Stay here, don't let him leave this room and don't you leave either!" InuYasha barked out harshly then dashed out of the bathroom and out of the front door, quickly changing back to his human form as he heard the bell ring for the release of second period.

...

InuYasha stared at the body of his best friends' sister laying on the floor and felt bile rise in his throat as his insides turned cold. It wasn't the first time he had seen death, hell, half the time he was the one killing other demons but never before had he someone he knew laying on the floor with lifeless eyes and the smell of death filling his being.

Sesshou-maru looked over at him his face a mask of sheer indifference.

"Get yourself together and change." He bit out coldly and InuYasha looked at him slowly, his violet eyes melting into gold, his black hair into silver, he gagged. He realized that the smell of blood was strong in his human form, but in his demon, it made his head swim and his eyes water.

"Wh-what happened to her?" He covered his mouth and nose with his hand and Sesshou-maru shook his head slightly.

"Honestly, I don't know…no trace as to what killed her. No smell from anything. It looks as if she was stabbed through by something really thick though, with the shape and size of the hole in her chest."

InuYasha sat down hard on the bed and saw dark spots dance in his vision as he looked to her chest. He was barely aware of his brothers' movements until a soft glow caught his eye. He turned in time to see Sesshou-maru pulling a thing, ragged looking sword from the floor and his brain kick started once again. He had completely forgotten about their gifts from their father.

He watched silently as Sesshou-maru pulled the sword from it's sheath, made a neat arc in the air above her body. He heard a hollow buzz start in his head as Smokey gasped for breath, pushing herself up only to fall again for lack of strength. He felt himself moving, he felt his body shift from demon to human, and he knew he was walking, but he didn't feel like he was in control. As Smokey's gray eyes opened and focused on his brothers face he moved from the room, feeling himself shake.

...

Kagome cried out slightly Hunter almost threw her from him, the only thing keeping her close was her arms that had been firmly wrapped around his shoulders. When he tried again her weight shifted and they fell back onto the cold floor together in a small heap.

"Let me go." He growled out calmly but bared his fangs none the less and Kagome forced herself to stare into his eyes, refusing to look away as their bright green depths stared back, full of fury and sorrow.

"No." She said softly and tightened her grip on him.

Letting out a low growl he tried to pull back away from her, yet she held fast even as his claws dug into her sides ever so slightly making the healing gash sear with pain.

"Hunter, I'm not letting you go." Her voice was set, determined, and that pissed him off. Raising a hand, he made as if to smack her then instead he took her chin between his thumb and pointer finger and tilted her head up slightly. Kagome felt her stomach knot up and coldness set inside of her as he smirked.

"If you don't let me go, then you know what I'll do." He breathed against her lips and she repressed a shudder.

"I'm not letting you go." She was being defiant, taunting him, tempting him, he hated that. Slowly he pressed his lips to hers, gently, then pulled back.

"Kagome...please." His face softened, he didn't want to do anything he would regret later; anything more to push her away. Kagome closed her eyes and breathed in deeply to calm her nerves and to get her heart back in order.

"I can't…I'm sorry Hunter, if he left me here with you, alone, and told me not to let you out of this place, then something really bad must have happened."

Hunter reached up and gently brushed a strand of hair away from her face.

"Smokey…Smokey is…" A slightly angry but smug voice sounded from the doorway cutting Hunter off.

"Alive and well. She'll be asking for you Hunter." InuYasha said and Kagome jerked, looking at him in surprise to hear his voice then looked away, embarrassment flooding her.

Hunter's eyes slowly shifted back to their deep green and he breathed in deeply, sitting up as Kagome released his shoulders. He reached out, taking her hand and pulled her to sitting as well then without a word he stood, walking out past InuYasha and leaving her sitting on the cold floor. Kagome looked at InuYasha's fierce gaze then away.

Striding over to her, InuYasha crouched down and took her chin in between his thumb and pointer finger much like Hunter did and forced her to look at him.

"You're lucky." He growled out slightly then leaned forwards pressing his lips to hers roughly but briefly then hauled her to her feet, one arm wrapped around her waist. Kagome felt anger burn in her.

"How in the hell am I lucky?" InuYasha growled at her.

"You're lucky I was standing right there, otherwise you might have had a repeat from the other night." He snapped slightly then let his arm drop from around her and walked out of the door, expecting her to follow which she did slowly, biting her lower lip.

...

Hunter walked into the dorm room and was unsurprised to see Sesshou-maru holding his sister close to his chest as she slept. He had saved her. Sesshou-maru looked up at Hunter then stood holding her out slightly for him to take her. Smokey made a small protest in the loss of warmth in her sleep and tried to shift back closer to his chest. Hunter just shook his head.

"She seems to have taken a liking to you."

Sesshou-maru nodded a bit his facial expressions unchanging as he sat back down on the bed, holding her close once again

Hunter moved inside the room more and sat down on Kagome's bed slowly.

"We don't know what happened to her…I'm sure you felt that she died though." Hunter nodded his eyes flashing slightly, mixed with emotions.

"We'll have a meeting of course." Hunter nodded once again then stood.

"Will you be okay taking care of her here?" He said softly and Sesshou-maru inclined his head.

"I'll probably take her to my place, it's safer." Hunter nodded his understanding.

"Please watch over her and call me when she wakes up. Sesshou-maru smiled lightly and nodded as he stood up.

Both men and one sleeping woman left the room quietly and went their separate ways.  
...

"Don't you think that move was a little risky?" A woman half chided and a man scoffed in response.

"They don't have a clue who it was."

"If you say so, but I think it would have been smarter if you had waiting until you were complete before putting them on their guard."

"I didn't ask for your opinion bitch." The man snapped and the woman laughed musically.

"That you didn't."  
...

Kagome panted as she stumbled into InuYasha's dorm room and stared after him. He had strode straight to his bedroom and flopped down onto his bed without a word or so much as a glance in her direction. Slamming the door closed with her foot she flopped onto the floor breathing in deeply. Even in human form he walked too fast for her to keep up, his legs being a lot longer and his mood being a lot fouler.

She sighed closing her eyes, the floor there was a lot more comfortable than the floor in her dorm room the carpet being nice and fluffy. She didn't know how long she laid there as her brain slowly clouded over and sleep filled her head and when the carpet beside her sunk slightly she was startled out of the lazy cloud. She stiffened as hands slid around her waist and hauled her up, being less then gentle; she clenched her teeth angrily.

"Taishou put me down!" She hissed.

"Be quiet." He snapped and flipped her around so she was being held bridal style. She blushed and glared up at him angrily as he carried her into his bedroom tossing her gently onto the bed. Kagome bounced once, hair flying around her face then pushed herself up with her hands still glaring.

"What the hell are you doing?" InuYasha bared his fangs slightly, then walked over to the side of the bed and grabbed her waist and slid her over slightly.

"InuYa…" Kagome protested but was silenced when he pressed his lips to hers firmly. Slowly he moved one of his hands up to the side of her neck, resting it there gently as he slowly deepened the kiss brushing his thumb along her soft skin slowly. Kagome clenched the bed covers tightly and let her eyes drift closed as his tongue swept into her mouth slowly and lazily then out again.

"Do you ever stop fighting?" InuYasha breathed softly against her lips letting his bangs tickle her face.

She didn't move the only sound being her steady but heavy breathing. InuYasha brushed his lips against hers gently then laid down next to her leaving his hand on the side of her neck pulling her down gently. Kagome's arms shook from her weight then collapsed out from under her making her land softly on her back. InuYasha moved his arm to wrap around her waist then pulled her up against his chest.

He looked at her, laying on his left side with his right arm around her waist with her laying on her right side facing him. Kagome opened her eyes watching his face as he stared down at her with dark gold eyes, breathing in deeply to catch the different shifts in her scent.

"…why are you doing this to me?" She said softly and felt a lump rise in her throat. InuYasha shifted and kissed her forehead.

"Ask me some other time, maybe I'll tell you, slave." He added on as an after thought and Kagome felt her cheeks and eyes burn in anger.

"You're a jerk." She snapped out slightly and rolled over so her back was to him and he grinned slightly to himself, keeping his arm firmly around her waist and shut his eyes.

...

Hunter walked into the garden area of the school and sat down on the bench heavily then cursed himself as he looked around at the flowers, his nose clogging slightly.

"Damn it…I'm allergic to flowers."

"That's really a shame. Flowers are beautiful." Said a sultry voice and Hunter glanced back.

"A lot of things are beautiful." He said as he stood looking the girl over curiously.

She had short black hair with a red headband, and her uniform was a little tight fitting showing off some cleavage, she also held a red hair comb in her left hand.

"I suppose so." She gave him a charming smile and held out her hand. "I'm Yura."

Hunter smiled back slowly and took her hand. "Hunter."  
...

Smokey shot up in bed gasping for air, her hand pressed against her chest.

"Whoa, calm down." A deep voice said as arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back against a strong chest.

"Who are you? Let me go!" She screamed and struggled against the binding grip fear grasping her heart.

"Relax, Skies. It's Sesshou-maru." He whispered in her ear softly keeping his voice calm and her struggling stopped.

"What happened to me?" She asked pressing her hand back against her chest as she took in her surroundings.

"Someone killed you."  
...

_Kagome clenched her fists watching the tail of the snake demon fly at her. She knew it would hit her and all should could do was brace for the impact that she was sure would kill her. She flew into the air blood droplets joined her in her decent to the ground as well as a pale pink marble of some sort. She blinked, images flying through her head. _

"_Kagome, don't!" Smokey screamed as Sesshou-maru restrained her. Hunter was laying on the ground next to her, eyes staring at nothing. Tears were flowing down her face as she watched InuYasha rush forwards holding a sword that was almost bigger than him._

"_InuYasha!" Kagome screamed desperately rushing after him. A man was in front of InuYasha, facing them. _

_He was almost as tall as the ceiling, or maybe he was flying, she couldn't tell because there were root looking objects all around her and the group, coming from where the mans feet were suppose to be._

"_Fuujin no Mai." She heard from her side then a growl as Kouga stood next to her, his back facing her and his arms blocking his face from sliver looking blades._

"_Kagome! Get out of here now!" He yelled but she just kept running. _

_She looked up at the man again, his long dark brown hair swirling around him. For some reason he was glowing a strange pink color and Kagome's eyes trailed down to his stomach. It was like she could see through him. The same marble looking thing was inside of him, only it was black._

"_You'll never reach him in time." A cold voice sounded behind her and Kagome spun around, her eyes locking onto Kikyou's as an arrow embedding itself into her stomach. _

"_KAGOME!" _

"InuYasha!" Kagome's eyes flew open as a scream ripped from her throat, her voice cracking from the sheer volume of it as she sat up her side shooting white hot pain through her.

She cried out slightly and went to move her hand to her side but a bigger and warmer hand reached it first.

"It's okay." InuYasha whispered to her softly. "Lay back down, it was only a dream." InuYasha said soothingly his hand pressed against her side gently.

It was almost completely dark in the room, night having fallen at some point during her sleep and she breathed in deeply a few times, tangling her hand in her bangs as hot tears leaked from her eyes.

The pain in her side was quickly fading as warmth spread through it thanks to his comforting hand as she breathed deeply again then flinched in surprise as he brushed a strand of hair back from her face.

"Why are you crying?" His gold eyes watched her in slight concern and she shook her head rapidly, closing her eyes.

"I don't know…" She lied as her heart clenched with the horribly memory of the dream.

Hunter was dead, Smokey was screaming for her and InuYasha...

A whimper escaped from her lips and she felt herself shake with a single heart wrenching sob. He was going to die and she couldn't reach him. He felt himself shaken to the core at her sob and leaned, pressing his lips to her temple, then cheek, then to hers trying to comfort her, to stop that horrible noise.

She shifted, moved into the kiss and tangled her fingers in his shirt, pulling him closer and he complied, moving his hand to her good side he tugged her to him, slipped his tongue past her parted lips and nearly groaned when she moved her tongue over his.

More tears moved down her face silently and slowly he broke the kiss, looking down at her with concerned eyes once again.

"You can tell me." He soothed and Kagome closed her eyes.

"I saw Hunter die..." She whispered and he stiffened. 'I don't know what to do.'

"He won't die." InuYasha struggled to keep the jealous anger from his voice.

"I...saw myself die." She said softly and InuYasha's grip on her tightened. 'If I lost you, what would I do?'

"Your dreams are idiotic Higurashi. You're my slave, you're not allowed to die." He pulled her back up against him and Kagome blinked back tears rapidly.

"Wasn't my fault I had the dream..." Her hands shook slightly on his shirt. 'Is it my fault you die?'

InuYasha pressed his lips against hers breifly.

"You're mine Kagome. I'll protect you." He whispered to her, his voice fierce.

'It's not me I'm worried about.' Her mind sobbed.

* * *

A/N: Really? Is this for real? I finally finished the last of the rewrites??? Oh my god, now I don't know what to do with myself...wait! I know! I'll write a new chapter! =P


	15. Return

A/N: !IMPORTANT! For all of you lovely fans that I still have that waited around for me to update Hakushin the time has come! BUT! All of the chapters have been rewritten, and now have added scenes or scenes that have been deleted so it is very important that you go back and reread the story from the beginning! I hope that it still/does live up to your expectations and I look forward to seeing your new/old opinions in new reviews! So without further ado, here is the first Hakushin update since 2005!

Disclaimer: You know the drill I know the drill, why repeat it?

* * *

"..."Dialogue

'...'Thoughts

_Flashbacks/ Dreams_

x

xVx

x

Hakushin

x

xVx

x

Chapter 15

v

VvV

v

Smokey squirmed in her sleep, her hands gripping at the covers that were twisted around her, knuckles white. A snarl came from her mouth as she arched from her lower back and fought harder against the thick blankets.

Sesshou-maru watched her silently from across the room, it was her third sleeping fit that night and he wondered if he should wake her again, or let her face her demons on her own. His own eyes had watched over her unflinching since she had fallen into her fitful sleep six hours ago and he had yet to grow tired himself.

Standing he moved to the bed and leaned over her as she whimpered. Reaching out to grab her shoulder gently to wake her the choice was made for him. With a scream she opened her eyes, unseeing, and lashed out at him claws catching the side of his face before he could react. She dropped back to the bed, breathing hard and yanked the covers away from her body. He didn't move.

Smokey slowly came out of the fog the nightmare created, slowly at first then much faster as something thick and warm dripped onto her cheek. She lifted her hand, brushed her fingers across the wet substance and brought it to her eyes where shiny crimson met gray. She flinched and quickly moved her hand from her face, her eyes focusing up onto the man above her and to the source of the blood.

"Dios." She cursed softly, looking at the curtain of silver hair hanging down from his handsome face to the two perfectly split open gashes marring his cheek. "Oh Dios." She pushed herself up and rested her hand on the side of his neck, swallowing a lump in her throat. He watched the guilt play over her face and made a soft noise.

"Glad to see you're fully awake now." He shifted his body to stand straight but she kept her hand on the side of his neck, curling her fingers around the back of it to hold him there.

"Fluffy...ah, I mean, Sesshou-maru. I am so..." She swallowed again, not quite being able to get the words from her mouth. He watched her for a moment then reached up, closing his fingers around her slim wrist and pulled her hand away from him, standing straight.

"It's nothing. It will heal of course." He said mildly as he turned away from her and walked to the bathroom. Smokey looked after him struggling a bit to keep her eyes from clouding over with tears then looked down as she sat up crossing her legs under the covers. She shifted, bringing her hand to her face and tangled her fingers in her bangs, tugging a bit in frustration and guilt.

Just what the hell had she been dreaming about anyway?

He watched her from the bathroom doorway for a moment longer then turned to the sink, twisting the knob and leaned to wash the blood away from his face. He ignored the sharp sting and looked up at his reflection, less than amused at how the cuts just seemed to add to his handsome face. Leaning down once again he splashed the cold water onto his face, ignored the sting and looked back at the woman on his bed.

She was beautiful; he found himself thinking then shook his head hard as if to shake his thoughts away and growled in irritation when blood splattered the wall and mirror.

"Great." He muttered as he stood straight grabbing a towel.

Smokey breathed in and out deeply as she closed her eyes tightly memories flashing behind her closed lids. The blood splattered wall, the floor with the thin carpet that was slowly turning crimson with blood, a brown object protruding from...

"How are you feeling?" She jumped as his voice sounded from across the room and she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I don't remember what happened..." Her voice cracked and she cleared her throat, she might not remember it all, but there were things. Smokey shuddered slightly and decided to pull the thick blankets around her more.

"There's not much to remember I'd imagine." He moved to the bed and sat down on the edge next to her; she was happy to see that the cuts were already healing.

"There are these flashes, answering the door, then bleeding and laying on the floor, something brown." She watched him and he shrugged gently.

"It doesn't matter what happened at the moment, all that matters is, is that you're alive." Smokey bit her lower lip and fought back a wave of nausea.

"How though? How am I alive?" Sesshou-maru looked past her for a moment, as if seeing something else completely then stood.

"I brought you back." He didn't watch her reaction as he moved to his dresser, peeling off his blood covered shirt and grabbing a fresh one.

"...How?" She watched him, breathing out slowly and slightly shakily. 'How the fuck can one demon have enough power to decide life or death?'

"I have something, something that only I can use that my father gave me." He said simply and Smokey looked towards the window.

"That's some sword..." She murmured quietly.

...

Kagome walked slowly into her dorm room, fingers sliding against the smooth surface of the door as she dragged her feet. Both her mind and her body were exhausted after the events of the last few days, and she felt a headache coming on. She lifted her foot behind her enough to clip the door, it shutting with a bang that was too loud for her sensative head and she turned, looking at her bed and tears filled her eyes

"Oh god, how I've missed you." She mumbled and drug her feet all the way to the edge, prepairing to do her best belly flop impression when the sound of her name being shrieked made her see spots, then she was falling towards the bed a heavy object tackling her from behind.

'Why...am I not surprised?' Her brain thought warily as the bed flew up to meet her face and she was squished between it and a warm body.

"Oh Kagome! It was horrible!" A female voice wailed against her back and Kagome's eyes widened as she shoved herself up to her knees quickly.

"Aya!" Aya yelped as she hit the floor, butt bone first as tears of pain sprung up to her eyes. "Aya! You're okay!" Kagome cried and scrambled off of the bed and launched herself onto the girl, wrapping her arms around in her in the biggest hug she could muster.

"Oof! I was okay..." Aya grumbled slightly then cleared her throat and managed another wail.

"Kagome it was horrible! They locked me in the storage closet, and took horrible pictures of me and...and..." She dissolved into tears and Kagome leaned back to look at her face as relief flooded through her, squeezing her heart and making her own tears come to the surface.

"It was just those bullies again?" Kagome's voice was thick as she watched Aya wipe her arm under her nose, sniffling.

"The same people, from that group that hangs around that greasy Naraku guy." Aya hiccuped the name and Kagome felt more relief surge through her followed by a wave of guilt as she sat back, back thumping against the base of her bed. She had been so self absorbed that she hadn't really thought twice about the phone call.

'I should have looked, I could have found Aya myself.' Kagome felt her heart twist again. "Oh god, Aya. I'm so sorry. I haven't even been back here in a few days...and...I..." Aya shook her head quickly.

"Please don't blame yourself, it was my fault. One of the girls said they wanted to be friends, and asked me to stay the weekend in her dorm. I left a note but I guess only Smokey got it but...but it was a trick." She wiped at her eyes again and Kagome wiped at her own eyes.

"Next time Aya, I'll be a better friend to you. I promise." She said as she leaned forward, wrapping her arms around her once again. Aya shifted and wrapped her arms around Kagome as well, resting her chin on her shoulder and smiled slowly.

'We'll see.'

...

Kikyou slipped into InuYasha's room quietly and let her long beige coat slide down her body to the floor at her feet. She smirked to herself as she tucked the cherry flavored jolly rancher into her cheek and slowly moved to his bedroom, pleased to hear the sound of the shower running.

She had enough time to fix up the bed how she liked it, stacking the pillows behind her as she laid down, propped up slightly with one red heeled foot resting on the bed, moving her legs apart sensually.

She smiled again as the shower turned off and the sound of the shower curtain being pulled open reached her ears and she fixed her hair, pulling it over her red lacy bra slightly.

As InuYasha nudged the door open to the bathroom and walked into his room, drying his hair, he paused momentarily to look at the scantily clad woman on his bed. She was wearing his favorite red underwear, see through in all the right places. He shook his head, moving to his dresser.

"What do you want Kikyou?" He made his voice cold as he opened a drawer, grabbing a pair of boxers and slipped them on.

"Oh InuYasha, let's not fight. I'm sorry about the things I said to you, I was being a horrid bitch." She moved up onto her knees and slid to the end of the bed, watching him through her bangs.

"I'm not in the mood for your acting tonight." He turned and looked at her, watching as she licked her lips slowly then bit down on her bottom lip ever so slightly.

Christ she smelled good.

He flicked his gaze to her chest where her breasts were barely contained down the line of her hip to her underwear and garter belt and felt himself harden.

He was a man after all.

"You're in the mood for something I see." She teased slightly, pleased at the way his eyes roamed her body and even more pleased as his boxers tightening in response to what he saw. He snorted in response and shifted to move past her when her hands on his hips stopped him. "Please InuYasha? Let's kiss and make up." She dropped her voice lower and begged slightly then tilted her head, brushing her lips slowly along his abs as her fingers strayed down lower, hooking in the waist band of his boxers. He watched her, his violet eyes darkening as she pulled his boxers down slowly and took his waiting member into her mouth with a sly flick of her tongue.

He groaned , tilting his head back and she smirked.

...

Kagome tapped her fingers on her desk, struggling to keep her head from bobbing as she nodded off slowly to the mundane voice of her teacher. She wasn't really interested in Romeo and Juliet at the moment, she wasn't interested in love, or battles, or death, all she really wanted was a nice long vacation or to be placed in a coma for a good month.

"Then she kissed his lips tenderly, but there was no poison left so she took the dagger and..."

Kagome's eyes drifted closed and she was running after InuYasha, her heart beat thundering in her ears as the brown roots shifted and moved around her. She ran past Hunter's bloody body, and she heard Smokey's shout in her head then a cold voice above it all.

"_You'll never reach him in time." _

"_KAGOME!"_

"_InuYasha!"_

"No!" Kagome roared as she stood up suddenly, knocking the book and her pencil case from her desk with a loud crash. The class turned in unison to stare at her wide eyed and the teacher gawked, mouth hanging open.

"M...Ms. Higurashi?" Kagome blinked rapidly then flushed darkly.

"Oh, I...I just can't bare to listen to this story anymore. It's so sad, they should change the ending." She finished lamely and the teacher cleared her throat.

"Yes, well. Ms. Higurashi I'm glad your feelings are so strong in this matter, maybe you'll drop by the drama department after school. After all, we are doing a rather romantic version of the play." She smiled happily and Kagome groaned inwardly as she flopped back down at her desk.

"Christ...I'm cursed." She muttered under her breath.

...

She walked out of class, hefting her bag over her shoulder as a group of students ran past her screaming 'No!' and she scowled heavily.

"Damn dream." She muttered then gasped as her bag was pulled off of her shoulder, lifting her off of her feet slightly.

"Long day already?" Hunter grinned down at her and she scowled at him.

"You have no idea." Shaking his head he moved an arm down around her waist and moved her in the direction of the cafeteria. She moved with him, leaning against his side a bit and ignored stares as they passed.

"Kagome, we need to talk about something important..." She shifted, looked up at him curiously then turned as someone called her name.

"Kaaaagome!" Aya ran up to them, sliding to a stop and grabbing her arm. "Thanks Hunter, I'll take it from here!" Aya giggled and pulled her from Hunter, grabbing her bag at the same time and pulled her into the noise of the caff.

"Oh but..." Kagome looked back at Hunter who shrugged and waved a hand sighing and mouthing 'later'.

"So I was thinking after school, you and I can go off campus to that ice-cream shop on the corner." Aya chirped as they stood in line, waiting to fill their trays. Kagome blinked then smiled a bit.

"Yeah, okay."

"Ooh! Ice-cream!" Smokey ran up behind them, bumping into the couple and Aya yelped as she nearly fell over. "I love ice-cream!" Kagome giggled and Aya rubbed her shoulder, huffing.

"Your ass must love it as well." Smokey looked at Aya down her nose.

"What was that woman?" She scowled.

"I'm saying, you put the 'ass' in 'massive'!" Aya puffed up and Smokey grabbed onto her braid, playing with it.

"You're calling me fat?"

"Not just fat...you need your own zip code!" Aya bounced on her toes, into it now and Smokey looked at Kagome, big tears in her eyes.

"Do you hear this? Do you hear how mean she's being to me?" Kagome popped a grape into her mouth and grinned at the older girls.

"Oh no, I'm not getting involved." Smokey wibbled and Aya smiled in triumph. Kagome moved through the line as she glanced through the crowd of people, their argument turning into a dull buzz with the rest of the crowd as her eyes locked onto InuYasha's. He moved through the crowd then grinned at her and her heart skipped a beat.

"InuYasha!" A voice called behind her and she turned, Kikyou pushing through the line and running past Kagome to meet him. He was still grinning, only his eyes were locked onto Kikyou and he bent down to brush his lips over hers.

Kagome froze in line as her mouth went dry. She didn't move even as Aya pushed against her, play battling with Smokey and her heart twisted painfully in her chest as InuYasha's arm wrapped around Kikyou's waist. She didn't move when Smokey stopped playing and rested a hand on her shoulder, saying her name. She didn't move as she felt her blood turn to ice in her veins as InuYasha's eyes met hers again and a smirk twisted his mouth as he turned and walked away with Kikyou in his arms.

* * *

A/N: So here is the new chapter! It's not terribly long or anything, but I want reviews and all that good stuff!


	16. Break

A/N: Okay, so while I was rereading Hakushin once again I was cringing as I found that this is even more poorly written than I remembered. The story line is like going in every which way and it needs some serious help with that. So, from here on out, I actually do have a plan for it. I'll probably have to go back in previous chapters to add in/take out a few scenes to make this fit better but for now it's staying how it is, otherwise I'll never get this damn story done. Sorry about the major delay, I'll try to do better!

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns InuYasha and Co. I just screw them up to entertain fans.

* * *

"..."Dialogue

'...'Thoughts

_Flashbacks/ Dreams_

x

xVx

x

Hakushin

x

xVx

x

Chapter 16

v

VvV

v

She watched the water silently, the cry of seagulls surrounding her as the smell of salt swirled around her.

The boat barely swayed as the powerful motor pushed it through the waves of the ocean. She shifted, looking down at the slight reflection of herself in the water that twisted and distorted. Why was she there?

"_Kagome? Hey Kagome?" She shifted in her seat and looked over at Smokey._

"_Hm?" Her mind still in the book she responded half heartedly._

"_I said, don't you think the spring break trip will be fun?" Kagome shrugged a shoulder._

"_I can't afford to go, so I don't think it'll be any different than Christmas was when I went home." Smokey scowled._

"_Hunter said that he was going to pay for us to go. You, me and even Aya." Kagome looked back at her math book._

"_You know, I can't think about that right now I have an exam coming up." Smokey watched her for a moment then slammed her palms down on the table loudly. Everyone in the library turned to stare._

"_You always have something to do! Or it's always an exam or a test that's coming up! I'm tired of you walking around like some sort of emotionally drained zombie. You wake up, eat breakfast, got to class, eat lunch, go to the library until past dinner then go to bed. You're being a shitty friend Higurashi Kagome, all because of some idiot dog you didn't even like!" Kagome watched her rant from the corner of her eyes then managed to just shrug a shoulder even though the guilt was eating her from the inside out._

"_Unlike you, I actually need to good grades, and need to stay in school. So sorry that I'm not making time to go and screw around with you when my future is at stake." She said in a cool tone even as the words burned her throat and bile rose up from her churning stomach. _

"_Oh?" Smokey's voice turned cold and lifeless. "So that's how it is?" She stood up and gathered her books in her arms. "Sorry that I wanted to spend time with my best friend. Don't worry though, I won't ask you again. Wouldn't want to wreck your wonderful fucking future." She watched Kagome for a moment then with a shake of her head turned and left._

_She didn't speak to Kagome that night in the dorm room, or the next day. Kagome stayed as late as the library would allow; Smokey started staying with her brother at night. The two remained silent, and it lasted for a month._

Kagome blinked back tears as a spray of water broke her memory in her mind. That had been a horrible month. Hunter had tried and failed to convince the girls how crazy they were being but pride had overcome any feelings of guilt or sadness and soon after he gave up, not wanting to risk his relationship with either girl himself. She shook her head a bit, as if the motion would disperse the painful memory then sighed.

The sound of laughter ringing out behind her startled her out of her thoughts. Turning her head she blinked quickly to adjust her eyes to the grey ones in front of her.

"Who." In her best owl impression Smokey tilted her head to the side, blinking twice. Kagome fought back a laugh but couldn't hide the smile. "You see? Aya, you own me five bucks. Told you I could make her smile!" Aya huffed and shoved her hand into her pocket, pulling out a wrinkled bill.

"Thank…hey!" Smokey protested as Hunter reached over her shoulder and plucked the money from Aya's hand.

"Paying for favors now Aya? Should have come to me first, I'm the one with the talented tongue." He wrapped his arm around his sisters shoulders and tugged her back against his firm chest. "Isn't that right?" He purred in Smokey's ear and she shivered in disgust.

"Dios! Need I remind you that we are way related to one another?!" Aya giggled and Kagome watched them, leaning back against the railing.

"You know, in Japan people think twins used to be serious lovers in a past life." Kagome said idly and Hunter froze.

"Oh wow!" Aya gasped as the twins instantly split apart gagging at the same time.

"Fuckin' gross!" Smokey coughed over the railing on one side of Kagome, Hunter on the other.

"Urgh..." He groaned.

"You know, I bet that would held me pay my way through school." Aya looked thoughtful then grinned. "Staged incest pictures of the Skies' twins." The two groaned and cursed again and Kagome smiled.

These were her friends, these people that let her laugh and be herself, that had been there no matter what, and that were now about to spend their spring break trying to cheer her up if they had to.

"Master Skies. Lunch has been prepared." The group looked up to the top deck where a uniformed man stood, bowing slightly to Hunter.

"Pfft, Master." Smokey teased and Hunter shot her a glare.

"Thank you." Hunter told the man who bowed again and moved off.

"Doesn't it ever make you feel weird to have someone older than you bow to you?" Kagome asked curiously and Hunter looked at her and smiled.

"Kagome, I believe I am at least a good few decades older than him…" Kagome blinked then opened her mouth in a 'oh' shape before the three demons in front of her burst out laughing.

"Isn't funny." She grumped then grunted as Hunter threw his arm around her shoulder and led her upstairs, the others following.

There was a table set up on the top deck and it was loaded with food.

"Dios…I miss being spoiled and rich." Smokey whined then all but purred as the wonderful aroma reached her nostrils. She floated gracefully to the table, sat, placed her napkin in her lap then picked up her fork. She then stabbed the biggest steak she could find, brought it to her mouth and chomped on it with a pronounced "Nom!". They laughed as they sat down to join her.

…

He sat on the balcony, looking out of the window as the sea breeze quietly blew away the tension in his shoulders. The hotel was of course, amazingly beautiful: colorful walls and sheets, comfortable bed and a hot tub actually in the room.

At least half of the school had opted to go on the trip to the beach for spring break, those who could afford it anyway.

He pushed his hands through his hair and closed his eyes for a moment before shaking his head. It wouldn't do him any good to think about what he had done to her. The jewel had been removed from her side, she was safe and she could live out her life normally.

He didn't owe her a goddamn thing.

InuYasha glanced back as the door to the room opened and Kikyou walked in. He trailed his eyes over her slim form, the red bikini top, the black covering skirt and black heels.

The punch of lust that he usually was blind sided with when she was half naked wasn't there. As a matter of fact, it hadn't been there for a while now.

"Did you hear the news? " He looked back out of the window.

"Can't really hear any news when I have yet to leave the hotel room this morning." He drawled out as he pushed a hand through his black hair once again. He felt all wrong in this form, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

Kikyou scowled a bit at the back of his head then moved over to him. "Well, Hunter is coming, but he's bringing along Smokey, Aya, and _that_ woman you'd been obsessing over."

His shoulder jerked a bit and didn't look back at her as she slid her hands over his shoulders, leaning against his back.

"That's shitty news. Why did you even mention it?"

"Well, that's because they're staying in the room next to us." She nipped his ear lobe and he tilted his head to the side a bit.

"That's just…great." He sighed as he closed his eyes.

Spend over a month absolutely avoiding the woman and then she turns up right next to his fucking room.

So much for a relaxing break.

…

"Oh my…wow."

"I think you mean "holy shit" are you seeing this place right?"

"Holy shit? I think you mean "holy fuck"." Aya looked at Kagome then at Smokey before puffing up her cheeks.

"You two have dirty mouths."

"Did someone say something about a dirty mouth?" Hunter moved into the room and dropped the load of bags on the flood in a heap.

"No one was talking to you." Smokey waved a hand in his direction then looked at the beds. "Is that chocolate on the pillows?"

"Dibs!" Kagome shouted then leaped for the bed then yelped and laughed as her and Smokey collided midair and crashed down onto the king bed in a fit of giggles. "That's mine!" Kagome reached for the chocolate as Smokey did then they both looked at Aya who leaned over and picked it up.

"Hey!" The yelled in unison as Aya unwrapped it and popped it into her mouth.

"Mm, wow! It's so good. Is that gold flakes I taste?" Hunter shook his head with a laugh and moved over to the French doors, leading to the balcony and pulled them open.

Kagome sat up as Smokey tackled Aya onto the other bed, them rolling around it with screams and laughs and she breathed in deeply as cool air moved through the room.

Maybe this vacation was just what she needed after all.

…

"I don't know what his problem is, it's like he's just not interested in me anymore." Kikyou paused as she leaned more into the phone booth in the lobby of the hotel. "Yes I've tried that. I think I have tried just about ever position in the damn book to keep him interested in me." She paused again then made a soft noise. "So I'll pick up the package tomorrow? Sir, I don't mean to question, but why do we need him anyway?" Kikyou flinched back from the phone, looking at it before hanging up.

Her orders were simple, keep the hanyou under her thumb, but still allow him to get closed to Kagome.

Just what was that crazy bastard planning?

* * *

A/N: I know, short chapter, but I needed to set up the scene for this next segment of the story where it's going to get a bit complicated. That and I think my brain is just a tiny bit fried from the super update of last night/4am this morning. So, I'll be doing another chapter of this hopefully by Friday and hopefully I can make it a bit longer!

…Nuclotei


	17. Encounter Rated M

A/N: Well, I have once again lost part of the idea for this story thanks to losing a small piece of paper that had it written down. But have no fear! I got a new one! I think I'll be starting another re-writing session to make this story flow better and to add in some more important parts that are missing!

WARNING: The rating has gone up on this chapter for sexual content!

Disclaimer:Rumiko Takahashi owns InuYasha and Co. I just screw them up to entertain fans.

* * *

"..."Dialogue

'...'Thoughts

_Flashbacks/ Dreams_

x

xVx

x

Hakushin

x

xVx

x

Chapter 17

v

VvV

v

Kagome stood on the edge of the water, letting the waves run up, barely brushing her bare feet before rushing back into the ocean. She took a deep breath, her body relaxing in the constant breeze, the view of the setting sun on the water enough to make her eyes tear up. It was perfect there.

She glanced back to where the sand remained churned from the people walking and playing, to where the twins sat, Smokey with her nose in a book and Hunter with his ear buds in, fingers beating a rhythm onto his bare leg and smiled softly. She owed them so much.

"Drinks! I brought the drinks!" Aya stumbled over to them in her pink bikini, sat on her knees in the sand and only managed to spill the tray of fruity looking drinks slightly as she passed one to Smokey then to Hunter who wrinkled his nose. Kagome moved over to them, flopping onto the towel with Smokey and took her own drink, taking a sip.

Smokey flipped a page, uninterested in the concoction.

"Aya," Kagome wrinkled her nose as she took another sip. "Do these have alcohol in them?" Smokey paused and looked up at Aya then picked up her own drink and took a long drink. Her eyes lit up in pure joy.

"Hunter!" She reached over, smacking his arm sharply with the book.

"Ow, what?" He yanked his ear buds from his ears and scowled at her for interrupting his favorite song.

"Drink!" He gave her a blank look then nodded slowly.

"That's very good." He said slowly. "It's a drink."

"No you idiot! Take a drink of your drink!" He huffed then picked up his drink and took a sip.

"Hey, this is spiked."

"Was I not supposed to get them with alcohol in them?" Aya asked curiously.

"No…" Kagome shook her head.

"Yes you were!" Smokey shouted suddenly.

"So were!" Hunter agreed then took a longer drink happily.

"This is seriously going to be the best vacation from school ever." Smokey moaned as she took another sip then flopped onto her back, holding the drink above her head like a precious treasure.

Kagome blinked at them then looked at her drink and shrugged.

What harm could it be?

…

"Oh my god. I just saw a jellyfish, and it was SO beautiful!" Kagome giggled as she leaned heavily against Hunter's shoulder.

"Kagome, Kagome…it's night time. How can you even seen a jelly fish?" He grinned down at her, his cheeks flushed and Smokey gurgled the last mouthful of her drink.

"Are those jelly fish in the sky?" She pointed a finger upwards. "All jelly fish go to heaven!"

"Does a jelly fish taste like a jelly bean?" Aya rolled over onto Smokey, using her stomach as a pillow as the tides splashed and foamed a ways below them.

"Or does it taste like grape jelly?" Smokey looked at Aya then her stomach growled loudly.

"I didn't know that's what they sounded like!" Aya stared at Smokey's stomach with wide eyes then poked her bare skin. "I'll rescue you!"

Hunter shook his head with a laugh and wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulders. She sighed happily and watched the lights of a boat in the distance.

"So nice." She sighed again.

"Peaceful." Hunter agreed then jumped as Aya let out a short pitched scream as she rolled off of Smokey and down the sand a ways before giggling and snorting into the sand.

Smokey stood. "I'm hungry. Hunter, take me to the food!" She pointed at him.

Hunter puffed up his cheeks. "Don't wanna."

"You do wanna!"

"Don't."

"Do!"

"So don't!"

"You so do!" Smokey stomped past him, grabbed him by his braid and drug him across the sand.

"Ow! Owowow!" He protested and Kagome laughed then flopped back on the towel, looking up at the stars.

An eternity seemed to pass as she watched them twinkle, the sounds of the twins fading and the laughing of Aya being replaced by soft snores that were lost in the sound of the waves.

"They left you alone on the beach?" Kagome blinked as InuYasha's face came into view, his violet eyes locking onto hers.

"Food…"She pointed above her head. He watched her for a moment, his eyes flickering to gold then back again and he sighed.

"You're drunk."

"I'm…not?" She paused then giggled. "How dare you accuse me of such a thing. Hey wait, whoa…world's moving." She grabbed onto his shoulders as he stood her on her feet, resting his hands on her hips to keep her steady.

"How did you even get alcohol?"

"Aya." She grinned up at him. "Man you're pretty." InuYasha watched her for a moment, felt warmth spread through his stomach.

What could it hurt? She wouldn't remember anything by morning anyway.

"Pretty huh?" He shifted her, pulled her firmly against him and nearly groaned as her scent filled him. "Men aren't pretty."

"You're not a man, are you?" She leaned her head back, brushed her lips across the underside of his chin as she did so to look up at him through her bangs innocently.

"I…" He paused. How did he answer that question?

"I liked them. Your ears…" She lifted her hands to gesture on top of her own head with a look so obscure on her face that a laugh bubbled up out of him before he could stop himself.

…he just felt so damned free with her.

"Thanks, I think." He chuckled, deep within his chest then closed his eyes slowly as she moved her hands along his bare arms, over his shoulders and across the backside of his neck under his hair.

"You're welcome." She shifted against him, her hips brushing his as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're hard…"

He opened his eyes quickly, looking down at her in slight shock then realized she was gazing at his chest. "Muscular?"

"Yeah, that word." She laughed, an innocent, wonderful laugh that had the blood rushing downwards.

"Now, I'm hard." He muttered to himself then shifted and lifted her up bridal style. She giggled happily.

"Let's get you back to your room, hm?" 'Before I go crazy.' He thought.

"Okay!" She kicked her legs a bit as he carried her inside and up the stairs easily to her room.

"Please be unlocked." He pleaded with the door as he turned the handle, sliding her down to her feet so she was pressed against his side. The door swung open with a soft click as he mentally thanked whatever god had been listening as he led her inside the empty room.

She moved with him like her legs were made of jell-o.

"How much did you have to drink?"

"Five." She smiled.

"Five drinks?" He moved to the king sized bed, sat her down.

"Five hours worth of drinks!" She smiled up at him again, and sat obediently. He rubbed a hand over his face, the door clicking shut behind them.

"That's…"

"So now what are we doing?" She interrupted him, folding her hands on her lap.

He looked down at her, looked her over as he had done so many times already that day in her light blue bikini, her hair piled messily on top of her head and battled back the lust that nearly had him staggering back.

He should have stayed on the fucking balcony.

"Now it's time for bed." He leaned, clicking off the bedside light as he shifted into his demon form. If anything, he could slip away from her in the dark, where only he could see.

He moved to stand straight then stopped as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So come to bed." She giggled and tumbled him down on top of her.

…

Aya rolled over onto her back, putting her hands behind her head as the twins walked up, carrying a few bags of food and drinks from the local convenient store.

"Aya, where's Kagome?" Hunter frowned slightly as he sat next to his sister who still had hold of his braid.

"Yeah, we brought Doritos!"

Aya sat up and smiled brightly. "She told me to tell you guys that she was tired and wanted to go and lay down. So I walked her back up to the room. She still wants us to have a good time though!"

Smokey pouted a bit. "But…I brought Doritos…"

Hunter furrowed his brows, glancing up at the hotel and looking at where a set of their towels hung on the balcony. He had left the light on, but now it was off and he shrugged a bit then patted Smokey on the back.

"I'll eat the Doritos." He leaned, reaching for the bag.

"No! Mine!" She barked at him then yanked him over by his braid.

"Urgh!"

Aya smiled.

…

He didn't move.

Her breath fanned over his neck, sending chills down his spine as her arms remained locked around him, body soft and warm under his, chest rising and falling against his own chest with every slow breath she took.

He held his breath, it wouldn't be coming out calmly if he didn't.

"Comfortable?" She asked him, her voice innocent and sweet.

"No…not really…" He muttered then gasped barely as her legs locked around his waist and she pulled him down firmly against her.

"That's because you're too tense. I'll help you relax." She moved her fingers down his bare back lightly, meaning to be soothing and he clinched his fanged teeth together in strain.

"Kagome…" He growled out a bit meanly and looked down at her with dark golden eyes then froze. She looked up at him with a soft smile, her black hair had fallen from it's restraints, spread across the covers below her and her blue eyes gazed up at him with such trust that he felt his heart crack in his chest.

How could he have hurt her?

"InuYasha…" She said his name in a way that made him harden against her, and her pupils shrank in slight realization of what was pressed between her legs.

"You should let me go now." He tried to make his voice rough but as she shifted under him, as her legs tightened slightly around his waist, as her hips rocked against his in a suggestive way he merely stated in a whisper.

"But you said it was time for bed." She looked up at him with those innocent eyes and he damned himself as he leaned closer, his eyes flicking to her slightly parted lips.

He had kissed her before, as she had kissed him. But now, it seemed…

'Like you're going to go to hell for doing it.' His mind told him, but as she shifted her hips against his once again, his body disagreed as he closed the gap between their lips.

He'd expected the gasp that came from her, welcomed it as it allowed him to slip his tongue between her warm lips and into her waiting mouth.

What he didn't expect was the soft moan that escaped her as she closed her warm lips around his tongue and sucked gently.

He groaned as her tongue brushed his, as she took control of the kiss and as he rolled his hips against hers, wishing to god that the fabric between them would just disappear.

Her hands slid back up, fingers tangling into his hair to pull him closer as a needy noise moved from her mouth to his as he echoed the sound.

He moved a hand down over the fabric of her swim suit covering her chest, slipped his fingers under it so he could tease what lay underneath and closed his eyes tightly as she moaned again.

'I'm fucking going to hell.' His mind told him as he tugged up her bathing suit top.

And since he was, he was going to make sure he enjoyed every last minute of it.

…

She woke to the sounds of snoring, it seeming to echo in her head painfully and she shoved the pillow into the face of the offending person as her stomach rolled uncomfortably.

"Nomnom…" Smokey rolled over, snuggling Aya as Kagome slowly sat up, pressing a hand to her forehead.

What the hell had happened last night?

Her stomach rolled again and she stood, moving to the shared bathroom between the girls and Hunter and managed to make it to the toilet before emptying her stomach harshly.

"Hn…" She groaned miserably as she hugged herself to the porcelain god and was thankful that she was in a hotel where cleaning was a must. She would hate to be hugging the toilet in the dorm.

…

Kikyou made her way down to the lobby, her already foul mood made worse by the fact that once again InuYasha had rejected her attempts of seduction.

It was getting really irritating.

"Do you have a package for Kikyou?" She stopped at the service desk, ignored the stares of people as they walked by, taking in her nearly see-through night gown and tapped her nails impatiently on the marble desk.

"Ah, yes. Just one moment." The concierge, a bit startled by her appearance as well leaned to flip through a few packages before setting down a box on the countertop.

Kikyou picked it up without a word and turned to the elevators, slipping between the doors as they closed. She waited until the other patrons moved off to their floors before tearing open the parchment paper and pulling a dark box free from it. She flipped it open and scowled at a note.

" "Give this to Kagome, without her realizing where she got it." ?" She moved the paper then furrowed her brows as she lifted a slightly transparent marble out of the velvet covered box.

"What the hell is this?"

* * *

A/N: Here is another chapter! Slightly short, naturally, but fun none the less! Not really much of a cliffhanger I don't think, but it still makes me feel slightly evil none the less! Hope you enjoyed it!

…Nuclotei


	18. Tides

A/N: Well, it's been a year just about since my last update. Whew, so much has happened I don't know where to begin; so I won't begin! I haven't written anything at all since I posted this last chapter. A whole year of not writing! Dear god, what is the world coming to? Thank you for sticking with me, I promise, no matter how long it is between updates I will finish all of my stories! A book can't go unfinished. Here is the long awaited next chapter!

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns InuYasha and Co. I just screw them up to entertain fans.

* * *

"..."Dialogue

'...'Thoughts

_Flashbacks/ Dreams_

x

xVx

x

Hakushin

x

xVx

x

Chapter 18

v

VvV

V

She moved across the hotel room on all fours, head hanging and hair dragging across the maroon carpet. It was her first and absolutely her last hangover.

"Who would do this to themselves on purpose?" She asked a piece of lint and raised up on her knees, flopping her arms on top of the bed and gripping the covers. Pressing her face to the cool comforter she moaned. "Oh god, thank you for this moment of peace." She mumbled into it then flinched as a sharp knock to the door had the effect of a fog horn in the grand canyon on her already throbbing head.

"Go away." She growled at the door as she scooted to the right to press her face to another cool spot on the comforter since she had already warmed the one she was previously occupying.

"Room service." A thick accented woman answered.

"Room service?" Kagome shifted with a confused noise and stood, moving slowly to the door and pushed down the handle to let the door swing open. The brown eyes of a maid stared at her, then through her like she had known what kind of morning Kagome had just been through.

"Are you Higurashi?" The woman asked in a clipped tone then when Kagome nodded she pushed the cart into the room and turned, moving down the hall.

Kagome blinked after her then looked down at the cart where a pitcher of orange juice waited along with a tray covered with silver tops. She felt her stomach roll at the thought of consuming breakfast and hesitated to life the lid.

Shaking her head she closed one eye and yanked off the lid then made a soft surprised noise. The best looking fruit she had ever seen smiled up at her. The strawberries red and shiny, melon both green and orange, along with grapes and slices of apple that surrounded a small envelope with her name written neatly across the front. She plucked the note off of the tray and took a few steps back to sit on the edge of the bed, sliding it open and looked at a small piece of paper on the inside.

"Thought this would be better then eggs and bacon. I bet you have a hell of a hangover." She read aloud then flipped the note over then back again. "Well, thanks for signing your name." Blowing out a breath she stood and picked out a strawberry, heading towards the balcony. "Had to have been Hunter." She said to no one in particular and opened the doors, stepping out into the bright sunlight of the day.

"Oh god, going to need sunglasses if I'm going to get through today." She mumbled around the strawberry as her head throbbed again.

…

InuYasha watched the water as the sun started to set. The scenery was beautiful, but he didn't notice.

The day had been gorgeous but he hadn't noticed.

Kikyou had come onto him three times, wearing three different outfits that a lesser man would beg on his knees, crawling through broken glass, for his woman to wear.

He hadn't cared.

The day came and went, and all he could think about was her.

A wave crashed down onto another in the water and he parted his lips, breathing out her name as the sky slowly turned pink.

…

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Smokey shrieked then laughed as Aya took a bite of an octopus that barely looked cooked and was the size of a tea candle. "Damn that is so nasty!" Smokey took a long drink of her soda to wash out the bad taste that suddenly flooded her mouth at the sight of the eight legged creature being chewed on.

"Aya, you're going to have dreams about that thing attacking you in your sleep." Hunter watched her from across the table. "Tentacle rape dreams." Aya's eyes widened then she choked and Smokey howled with laughter.

Kagome shook her head, smiling. "We're at the ocean. She's supposed to eat seafood."

"Shrimp is seafood, fish is seafood. Hell, seaweed is seafood! But that…that is something else entirely." Smokey pointed as Aya swallowed the remainder of the small creature.

"It's what you call delicious." Aya pointed her chopsticks at Smokey who wrinkled her nose.

"Yeah, well…when you wake up in the middle of the night with weird things rolling around in your stomach, trying to break free like a creepy horror movie don't come crying to me. I'm not getting raped by your dinner if it decides to break out."

"Kagome! Tell them to stop making fun of my dinner!" Pouting, Aya picked up another octopus.

"Ew! For the love of everything holy, don't eat another!" Smokey cried and Hunter laughed.

"Oh come on guys…it's just…" Kagome trailed off and looked out of the window of the small restaurant towards the ocean where the sun was setting. She thought she had heard her name, faintly but she was sure…

"Just..?" Smokey looked at her from Aya's side and Hunter shifted, looking at Kagome through his bangs.

"Just food…" She finished, distracted.

"See, you've grossed Kagome out so much she can't even look at you!" Smokey thumped Aya hard on the back who tightened her hand on her chopsticks. Hunter jumped as the baby octopus flew across the table and landed in his lap.

"Bloody hell!"

Kagome felt her heart squeeze in her chest as the commotion from her friends was slowly being drowned out by the sound of her own heartbeat.

_Kagome…_

She stood slowly as something flashed on the edge of the ocean water then disappeared under the waves. Hunter paused to look up at her along with the others.

"Kagome?" He reached out to touch her arm but she shifted away from him before he could, staring intently out of the window.

"Guys…I'm not really hungry, finish without me. I'll see you at the hotel." She turned to flash them a brief smile then moved to the door quickly, running as soon as her feet hit the sand.

The wind blew coolly over her skin as she ran, the sky shifting from bright pink and orange to a dark pink with purple and blue as the first stars blinked on over head. She stopped a few feet from the water and looked slowly along the line of the waves her heart beating firmly behind her ribcage.

_Kagome…_

"Who are you?" She asked softly then jerked hard as a bright flash of light a few meters off of the shore made her see spots. Moving her hands to her face she rubbed her eyes until they faded then took a few more steps so that the water ran over the tops of her sandals as she looked for the light. "Come on…where are you?" She breathed as the wind blew her skirt against her thighs, giving her goose bumps.

She squinted, peering intently at the ocean as her eyes adjusted to the twilight settling around her. She took another step forward then her heart skipped a beat as she spotted a soft glowing light in the quickly darkening water where the flash had been.

What was it? She took another step as the glow disappeared for a moment, a white cap of a wave blurring the light then she leaned to see it better her heartbeat in her ears slowly being replaced by a low buzz.

The air seemed to thicken around her as she took a deep calming breath. Her legs moved slowly, moving her into the water as she reached out her hand towards the glowing object and she felt anything but calm.

_Kagome…_

The wind whispered and cold sweat trailed down her spine as she took another step forward, the watering washing up past her knees, then pulling her deeper as it receded. It felt like the entire world had shifted as she stumbled a bit, panic started to prickle her skin as she moved in up to her waist. Her breath felt stuck in her chest as she stretched, reaching out until her fingers brushed the surface of the warm water. She furrowed her brows as a shadow moved in the water in front of her.

The scream of terror had no time to rip from her mouth as a hand clamped down on her wrist, as hands wrapped around her ankles and thighs, yanking her under, and she had no time to take a breath as the waves washed over her head.

…

"Did you give it to her?"

"I didn't give it to her. Not personally anyway." Kikyou shifted the phone to her other ear. "You told me to give it to her without letting her know where it was from."

"So she has it?"

"Not yet." She was playing with a strand of hair, frowning at a split end and ignored the angry silence on the other end of the line. "Look, I stuck it right under her nose. She'll get it. I'll call you tomorrow." She dropped the phone on the hook and smiled to herself. "Well, she'll get it if she doesn't die first anyway."

…

"What do you think was wrong with Kagome earlier?" Aya asked the twins as they moved down a crowded street, licking a fast melting ice cream cone as chocolate dripped down her hand and arm.

"I don't know." Hunter frowned and he looked towards the beach.

"Maybe she saw someone she knew?" Smokey shrugged and took a bite out of her own cookies and cream cone.

"Like InuYasha?"

The muscle in Hunter's jaw jumped as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Ah…let's change the subject." Smokey patted Aya on the back quickly with a glance towards her brother. He looked off towards the ocean again with a scowl.

"Something doesn't feel right." He mumbled to himself and moved after the girls.

…

'Oh god, please…someone…!' Her mind reeled as her lungs burned for air. Fear swamped her, fear and hatred and she wanted to scream.

How could she be so stupid?

How could it be over?

The salt water burned her eyes as she opened them, looking up at the surface above her. It was so close…but she'd never make it.

Stretching out her hand she felt the grip tighten on her restrained wrist, on her legs that were pinned down to the sand and shells under her. She couldn't force herself to look down, to see what had a hold of her.

'Please…! InuYasha!"

She had to take a breath, she had to breathe. Opening her mouth she screamed and watched the bubbles violently break the surface.

* * *

A/N: So. Leave reviews please and thank you! Not the best chapter in the world, but that's what happens when you take a break for nearly a year! I hope to be writing a hell of a lot more often now!

…Nuclotei


	19. Lost

A/N: **DEDICATION: ****This chapter is dedicated to Jill, because she's been with me since the beginning and has no idea how wonderful that makes me feel. You inspired me with your kind words and because I can't message you I'm really hoping you read this! Thank you for sticking with me through the many, many years and pauses in between. …Nuclotei **

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns InuYasha and Co. I just screw them up to entertain fans.

* * *

"..."Dialogue

'...'Thoughts

_Flashbacks/ Dreams_

x

xVx

x

Hakushin

x

xVx

x

Chapter 19

v

VvV

V

_Keep us safe. Keep us whole. Keep us close to your heart and let us share in the darkness you have locked away. Be one with us and we will never let you fall. _

Kagome jerked awake with a gasp then coughed hard, salt water running from her mouth as her lungs worked hard to expel the intruding liquid. Tears welled up in her eyes, blurring the stars above her then ran down her cheeks as her heart pounded painfully in her chest as if it had just started again.

A shiver convulsed her body, moved her sopping clothes against her cold skin as her fingers, already balled into fists, tightened in response. Her lungs burned, and her breath came quick as she struggled to control the still very real fear from her mind.

She was alive.

Forcing her breathing to even out she pushed herself up slowly and fought to keep her arms from shaking as they held her weight. Everything hurt, throbbing in time with her heart beat. Biting her lower lip she looked around to see who her savior was, and fought back butterflies as she sought his angry golden eyes.

A wave crashed down a few feet from her legs.

She was alone.

…

"Hn…fuck! InuYasha!" Kikyou moaned lowly, arching her back as he breathed hard against her neck, his body slick against hers and her fingers tangled painfully in his hair, tugging with need. He had ignored her all day, staring at that damned water as if he was watching the most interesting thing in the world but now she had gotten exactly what she had wanted. He was all hers.

Shifting InuYasha moved off of her slowly and breathed deeply, laying down next to her. He had nearly made a mistake. A huge fucking mistake as he ravaged Kikyou who was more than happy to be ravaged.

He felt smooth skin under his hands, he heard her gasps and subtle moans, felt her shift and when he had dragged his tongue over her neck, down to her chest, he almost could taste the sweetness of Kagome. So he nearly groaned her name.

Twice.

"Mm…Yash that was amazing." Kikyou shifted onto her side to face him and trailed her fingers down his arm, a smile of a very satisfied woman on her face. InuYasha had gotten his lust for her back, she was on vacation, she didn't have to worry about her boss, and best of all, that woman had to be dead by now.

Her smiled broadened at the thought and she leaned to press a kiss to his lips then blinked rapidly in surprise as he slid out of bed, grabbing his boxers and slid them on before moving towards the door as he tugged them on then his jeans.

"Where are you going?" She sat up, raven hair falling over her shoulder as her brows pulled together in confusion.

"Out." He spoke as the door clicked shut behind him.

…

The wind cut through her soaked clothes and she shivered as she moved along the ocean slowly, and hoped she was going in the right direction. When she had managed to drag herself to her feet, when the world had finally stopped spinning and the nausea had passed Kagome had looked around and found herself to be lost.

"Was caught in an undercurrent." She told herself through chattering teeth, both shock and the state of her outfit causing her body to shiver harder as the sand packed under her feet. She had lost her shoes along the way, her sense of direction was in tact though, at least she desperately hoped.

There were no towering hotels around her, no bright lights to show for the nightlife of a hot tourist spot, and the moon was quickly disappearing behind dark clouds. She pushed down the hysteria, looked at the quiet and dark beach houses to her left as she continued to walk.

"Did the current carry me to Australia?" She joked aloud to herself as tears dripped down from her chin. "Please come find me…" She whispered as the first flash of lightening briefly lit the sky.

…

"Sir, the plan has been set in motion." She watched him with red eyes, felt a pang of annoyance ripple through her as he dismissed her with a wave of his hand. She turned to the side, her eyes meeting that of pitch black, framed by snowy white hair.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" She snapped and moved around the smaller girl. "Creepy little thing." She mumbled under her breath as she moved away.

He watched her go, his face impassive.

"Watch her." He commanded the small white haired girl then turned to a busy woman, playing with a small red hair comb.

"It is time for you to get to work my dear. Remember our deal, and do not fail at your task." She smiled slowly and bowed, turning to walk out.

"If you go back on this, I will make sure that I slice your head from your neck in clean little ribbons." She said pleasantly.

He shifted back in his chair and chuckled lowly.

"I will try and take that threat to heart."

…

Hunter shifted in his bed and moved his hand to his face, swatting a bit at an itch on his nose with an irritated grunt. The damned thing had been bothering him for what seemed like hours and he opened his green eyes with a huff. Squinting in the dark he rubbed his hand roughly over his face as he sat up then scowled as his hand felt like it had ripped something in the air. Looking towards the open balcony doors a small glimmer of silver caught his attention and he stood, pants sliding low on his hips as he moved to the doors.

Reaching out he caught a thin thread blowing in the breeze and frowned at it.

"So you're the little bastard who's robbing me of my sleep." He rubbed his hands together to bunch it up then flicked it over the railing. A flicker of white on the dark beach had him leaning against the railing and looking towards the ocean.

She smiled up at him, white sundress flowing around her , a red headband holding her short raven hair in place as the wind swirled around her and she waved.

"Come and play." Her soft voice called up to him on the wind and his stomach tightened as he smiled slowly and turned, moving inside and to the door, grabbing his shirt on the way.

He walked past the beds as he tug on his shirt and moved out of the hotel door, not noticing the empty bed still made and neat as the door clicked closed softly behind him.

…

"Has she come back yet?" Kikyou sipped her soda through a straw, lounging in the chair next to the bed, a thin robe barely covering her naked body.

"No, she hasn't come back." Aya looked around the plush room with the king sized bed and flicked her eyes away from the bunched sheets, she didn't want to see any evidence of what had been going on there.

"I did it! Finally I can relax!" Kikyou laughed excitedly and shifted, standing.

"What did you do to her?" Aya watched the shorter girl adjust her robe, set the can of Coke down and stride to the mirror, checking her reflection.

"It wasn't necessarily me that did anything to her. Let's just say, she won't bother either of us again. Ever."

Aya hesitated, a twinge of guilt tightening her stomach.

"Is she dead, Kikyou?"

"Oh god I hope so." Kikyou turned with another laugh. "Drowned and swept out to see, her rotting corpse becoming an interesting toy for the sharks with any luck." With a happy sigh she moved to Aya and brushed her fingers over her cheek. "Thank you so much for your assistance." She purred in her ear. "I couldn't have done it without you."

Aya felt her insides go cold and she nodded numbly.

…

"You're welcome…"

* * *

A/N: I know this is kind of short, but honestly I got stuck on where to go next with this chapter without starting a whole new big thing. But because I have that big thing in mind, I should be able to put out the next chapter pretty fast! Please review! Much love.

…Nuclotei


	20. Found

A/N: So…crap. I had the rest of the story all planned out, then I moved and for the life of me can't find the millions of scraps of paper I had been writing on as ideas popped in my head. So I'm going to wing it, and hope that it doesn't come out as rough as it seems. I haven't been writing much as everyone can tell but I'm trying my best to get back into it! In a funk, a writer's funk, or a life funk! Some sort of funk. Wish me luck, guys! P.S. Dear lord, I can't believe I've made it to chapter 20 finally! Whoohoo! I think the story will start wrapping up soon. Maybe have five more chapters. I think I'll be so depressed when it's finally over. But when I do finish it I'll be giving it major makeover to make everything flow better!

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns InuYasha and Co. I just screw them up to entertain fans.

* * *

"..."Dialogue

'...'Thoughts

Flashbacks/ Dreams

x

xVx

x

Hakushin

x

xVx

x

Chapter 20

v

VvV

V

"I didn't know that you'd be here." Hunter watched the slender figure in front of him let the waves wash up over her feet and ankles and breathed deeply, taking in the sweet air of the night and of her.

"It is a school trip, isn't it?" She turned and smiled at him, her short hair brushing along her jaw, her brown eyes seeming to have a slight red tint in the moonlight and he smiled.

"That it is." He moved to her slowly, standing close enough that she had to tilt her head back to keep her eyes on his.

"I thought it was a nice night for a stroll; cloudless, full of stars." She watched him through her bangs, was pleased that his eyes seemed to darken with lust as he finally noticed he could see down the front of her dress and she was wearing nothing underneath it.

"Yura, was it?" He shifted, his pants growing tight and she nodded, her bangs brushing his chin as she did. "You asked me to come and play. What did you have in mind?" He flicked his eyes back to hers, mentally shrugged off the nagging feeling of Kagome's name whispering at the back of his mind. She wasn't ever going to be his damn it.

A smile played across her lips and she leaned up on her toes letting her lips brush against his.

"I think we'll just play it by ear." She whispered against his lips as he let his arms slide around her waist to pull her against him.

He was on vacation, and he'd be damned if he'd let the opportunity to not think of _her_ slip by him.

…

She stared ahead of her as the rain poured down on her. Her clothes had barely dried by the time the lightening had split the sky and the bottom had dropped out of the clouds above her. She had been walking for what felt like hours, she was cold and tired, too tired to even jump as a sharp crack of thunder seemed to rattle her ribcage and make her heart jolt.

It wasn't the thought of her bed, the thought of being safe that had kept her going. It was the thought that she had almost died, she had nearly drown and she would have never have gotten to say goodbye to him.

Hunter.

She had shaken herself out of her own panic and thought of all the things she had been doing wrong so far in her life. Why had she chosen InuYasha instead of Hunter? Why had she not noticed her feelings sooner? Why could she not shake herself free of the chain InuYasha had wrapped around her neck and pulled her along for months and months.

It was going to change, she thought.

And in that moment, she saw it.

It had changed.

She saw him walk across the sand a good way from her and felt the relieved sob catch in her throat as she called to him.

"Hunter!"

She had lived, had found her way back and he was there, looking for her.

"Hunter!" She called again through the rain, starting to run, to push her tired legs to their limit then she stopped, noticing the girl in the white dress, noticed that it was her he was walking to.

Did he not hear her? Had she not called to him loud enough?

"Hunter…!" She nearly screamed, her voice cracking at the effort then she choked as she sucked in a deep breath of air along with rain water as he wrapped his arms around the girl, pressed his lips to hers.

Things had changed.

She stared wordlessly as he slid the white dress up over the girls hips, ran his hands down her hips and butt. She felt her heart pound painfully in her chest as the girls hands trailed down his chest to his pants, undoing them. She heard nothing but her blood rushing past her ears as they dragged each other down onto the sand, in a tangle of limbs and roaming hands.

Kagome dropped to her knees as the rain continued to pour down on top of her. The feelings she couldn't begin to describe consumed her from the inside out and she never noticed the lack of lights around her, she never noticed the lack of buildings that should have been towering over the beach and she never noticed the weight of a thin silver chain hanging around her neck holding a soft glowing orb.

…

Aya stared at the wall as Smokey snored from the bed next to her.

She swallowed hard as the guilt seemed to eat at her ability to sleep soundly and she rolled onto her back with a frustrated noise.

It wasn't her fault something bad was going to happen to Ms. Perfect. It wasn't her fault at all that that girl was going to get what she deserved.

Rubbing her hands over her face she took a deep breath and tried to think of why she had hated Kagome in the first place.

Shaking her head hard to push it from her mind she rolled onto her stomach and covered her head with her pillow.

It wasn't her fault…

…

Smokey dreamed of horrible things.

She dreamed of a pink and squishy Kirby chasing her around the kitchen with a butcher knife.

She dreamed of the baby octopus Aya had consumed coming to life and attaching itself to the Kirby's head, holding eight identical knives as they chased her around the kitchen.

Then she dreamed of dying.

It wasn't like before, it wasn't a sudden surprise of opening the door and getting impaled. No, this time was very different. She had time to feel terrified, she had time to think, to see what was going to happen and she had time to make a decision.

The decision had been the most difficult of her life, save her brother, save her friend or…

Smokey rolled over in her bed and grumbled.

"Goddamn octopus."

…

Kikyou sat on the railing of her balcony, looking out at the moon on the ocean and tried hard to stay angry.

Him, that bastard, he had walked out on her again. Treated her like some cheap fuck and left after he got himself off, running away with his tail in between his legs.

She twisted her fingers in her robe as she struggled to hold onto the anger.

It hadn't always been like that. They hadn't always been like that together. She hadn't always been manipulative, and he hadn't hated her as much as he did now.

Her heart pinched painfully in her chest and she felt tears prick her eyes. He had been her first, and she had been his and it had gone horribly wrong. It wasn't nice, or romantic, it wasn't gentle or sweet. He had ravaged her, bruised her and made her bleed. He had snarled as he pounded into her and she had been so scared.

Pushing her hair over her shoulders she slid down to her feet and leaned against the railing. She supposed it had been her fault, that things had happened the way they did. He had insisted on waiting, she had refused, seduced him and backed him into a corner until he couldn't control himself any longer. Couldn't control his demon blood.

Her jaw tightened at the thought.

There had been the issue, if he had been human, if he had been normal things would have been different, they would still be in love, they would still have a good relationship, that woman wouldn't have been able to get in the way.

"Some cheap fucking version of myself." She laughed out loud and forced herself to relax. Things were going to be different now that her own plans had been carried out, instead of that bastard boss of hers.

That disgusting demon was worse than any other she had ever met, but she had needed him, needed to use him to get her way. She had only agreed to help him in order to get what she had always wanted.

He had promised her many things. Wealth, power, the ability to never have to work again and perhaps the most precious thing of all, was a way to turn InuYasha into what he should have always been.

Human.

"Things are going to change." She said to herself as she slid her fingers along the rail.

Things had already begun to change, she thought with a smile, moving back into her bedroom.

…

He ran along the beach, breathing hard as his bare feet pounded the packed wet sand as his hair tangled behind him, being whipped around by the salty air blowing off the ocean. He had smelled her, if only for a second, smelled her intoxicating scent on the wind and he had taken off running without a seconds thought.

The feeling of dread that had been pressing down on his chest since he had left the hotel room grew as he had moved out to the beach then the feeling gripped his heart tightly as he saw Hunter Skies laying on the sand with one of their classmates.

That is when he had caught her scent.

Had she seen?

He couldn't think straight on his feelings of that. Shouldn't he be happy that she could see Hunter has moved on? Wouldn't that leave her with only the choice of him? He growled lowly and ran harder as the thoughts plagued him.

It would have been easy then, for her to choose him, but it wasn't what he wanted.

He wanted to win. He wanted to be the one she ran to, the one she called out for to help her, not Antonio Hunter Skies. That fucking bastard.

He snarled and ran faster.

It wasn't that he couldn't think straight on it at all, it was that he was too pissed to think about it. What if she really had seen them? Would she be crushed? Would she run off somewhere on her own? Would she be crying, making that horrible sobbing noise that threatened to break his heart each time he heard it?

Hunter was supposed to be the good guy so he didn't have to be. Hunter was supposed to be the best friend that she could cry on when he was being a bastard, when he was being arrogant or said something wrong. Hunter was supposed to be responsible and take care of her when he would break her heart.

He slid to a stop on the sand and bent over, putting his hands on his knees and breathed deeply.

"Fucking hell. Why am I thinking of crap like this?" He whispered to himself, his hair falling over his shoulders in a silver tangle, he tried to shake himself free of the thoughts, free of the feelings that always came when he thought of Hunter, when he thought of her and then he heard her voice.

"InuYasha…"

He froze as his breath caught in his chest before looking at her slowly through his bangs only tilting his head up slightly.

She sat in the surf, her legs half curled under her, sand covering her slightly tattered dress and her hair hanging wet and limp around her shoulders.

"InuYasha…" He stood straight slowly as she reached out hand out to him, fingers outstretched towards him pleadingly. He found himself stepping to her, taking her hand in his and dropping to his knees in front of her as he pressed a hand to the back of her neck and pulled her tightly against his bare chest.

"It's okay. Kagome…" He bowed his head and whispered against her temple as she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and sobbed brokenly against his chest.

"I found you."

* * *

A/N: This was longer than my last chapter! I don't think it was too terrible, do you? ^^ Please to review! I would greatly appreciate it!

…Nuclotei


	21. Trust Rated M

A/N: A three month wait isn't so terribly is it? Okay, it might be a little bit terrible, but at least it wasn't a year! I am trying really hard to make progress on all of my stories! Wish me luck!

**Chapter Rated M **

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns InuYasha and Co. I just screw them up to entertain fans.

* * *

"..."Dialogue

'…'Thoughts

_Flashbacks/ Dreams _

x

xVx

x

Hakushin

x

xVx

x

Chapter 21

v

VvV

V

She watched the water as it ran against the side of the yacht, splashing up enough so the spray of salt brushed along her face, clung to her hair and she closed her eyes.

He was there, lips caressing, hands pulling up her white dress, dragging her down to the sand. He didn't hear her, or had ignored her.

She opening her eyes quickly, her heart squeezing painfully in her chest and put her head In her hands, elbows resting on the rail with a soft sob.

Why had it turned out this way?

InuYasha watched her from the top deck, his jaw tightening as he heard the sob and shoved his hands through his hair.

That bastard.

_She breathed softly against his neck, head resting on his shoulder as he carried her on his back to the hotel. She had cried so much he was afraid she would never stop, clinging to him like she was the last thing on earth that could possibly save her from her pain._

_Glancing back at her sleeping face he had decided that no matter what, he would save her, even if it was from herself._

_He looked at the hotel, looming in front of them then turned, heading towards the dock._

…

"_I am taking her Smokey, and you can't do a damn thing to stop me." He snapped at the girl, standing in her hotel room, Aya watching them from the bed._

"_Are you fucking insane? Why would we let her go with you? Why the fuck does she need to go anywhere?" She snapped back at him, hands on her hips, her gray eyes spitting fire._

"_Ask your brother." He spat out. "I'm only here to get her things." He shoved past her, into the room. "You, bitch, pack her bags." He snapped his fingers at Aya who bristled._

"_Hey, that's not very nice…" She mumbled then looked at Smokey as the older girl grabbed him hard by the hair._

"_Get out of our room."_

_He stumbled back then turned, smacking her hand away. _

"_She saw your brother, he was screwing some girl on the beach." Smokey shifted, pressed her hand to her mouth for a moment in disbelief. _

"_What…? He wouldn't do that, why would he? You're lying!"_

"_I saw it with my own eyes, but what's worse, is so did she." He glanced past her to the door, catching a glimpse of the green of Hunter's eyes then turned back to Smokey._

"_Pack her things, I'm taking her."_

…

"_You have got to be fucking kidding me! There is still two more days of vacation left. Why are you leaving early, and how am I going to get back to school?" He dodged the thrown shoe as he packed his things into his bag._

"_I just need to go Kikyou, and you can go back with everyone else."_

"_On that dinky little boat? You expect me to go back on that leaky piece of shit?" _

"_It's not leaky, and from what I heard the other girls think it's very comfortable." _

_She snarled and threw another shoe at him._

"_If you leave…I swear to god." She left the threat air hanging in the air as he looked at her._

"_I'll see you back at school." He grabbed his bag and moved out._

"_InuYasha!" She yelled after him._

He breathed out slowly, leaning against the rail as he continued to watch her from above. Her sobbing had turned into quiet sniffles now, for which he was grateful. It wasn't easy, trying to give her a bit of space, all the while wanting to shake the sadness out of her.

After all, why was it she was so upset anyway? It's not like she was dating him, it's not like she was in love…

He heart stung in his chest and he blinked rapidly.

"In love?" He clenched his jaw and shoved away from the railing. "Who is in love?" He sneered a bit at himself as he moved away.

…

Was he an idiot?

She leaned against the railing of her balcony, overlooking the ocean.

Of course she knew where he was going, what he was doing. She had seen him carrying that girl on his back, pausing to decide what to do before carrying her off to the docks.

"That bitch…" She muttered then turned as her phone beeped at her from the dresser and grabbed it.

"Hello?"

"It's me." His voice crackled through the speaker. "Does she have the jewel?"

"Yes, she has it." Her voice tightened, her plan had failed, the girl hadn't died.

"Good." His voice lowered. "Here is what you're going to do next."

She listened for a moment, her breath catching in her throat and her eyes widening quickly.

…

"Look, she called me out to her, it's not like it was a planned thing. It's not like I saw her standing there, watching or anything! She didn't say anything, didn't call out to me."

"And what, that makes it okay? You're trying to pull her closer to yourself so you go out and fuck the first bimbo that calls to you?" Smokey snapped at her younger twin and watched his jaw go tight. He was upset, she could see. But that wasn't good enough. "I'm glad you care about her enough to fuck someone out in the open."

He stood suddenly, knocking over his chair, his eyes menacing before turning and storming out of the hotel room.

Aya watched them from the bed, biting her lower lip. Kagome was alive. She looked out of the window, and felt relieved.

…

He opened the door to his dorm apartment, their bags slung over his shoulder as he stepped to the side, let the quite girl into the dark apartment

"Are you hungry?" He watched her as she shook her head no and felt frustration snap through him as he moved around her, dropping the bags on the floor. She hadn't eaten since yesterday, she hadn't acted anything like herself, staying quiet, depressed, just…

He whirled on her, moving back to her quickly and grabbed her arms hard with his human hands, shook her once, hard.

"Snap out of it!"

She looked startled for a moment then pushed his hands away from her arms with a soft noise.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"No?" He felt the anger bubble inside of him, at her, at Hunter and at himself. "You're not thinking about Hunter fucking that girl?"

Kagome flinched hard, moving around him towards the living room and his hand clamped hard onto her upper arm, dragging her back to him roughly.

She stumbled into him with a startled noise.

"You didn't really want him. You just wanted something that was easy, safe." He watched her, his expression livid and just a bit of something else she didn't know what to call. "You are just running scared to something you know, instead of taking a real chance with something unknown." She watched him, breathing harder.

"What are you talking about?" Her voice was soft.

"I'm talking about you taking a chance, I want you to…" He trailed off, watching her questioning face, her innocent questioning face, the way her lips were parted when she breathed and the way she looked almost…hopeful? "Forget it." He let her go, moving away from her to his bedroom.

Kagome looked after him, stunned for a moment her mind a messy jumble of thoughts before a feeling broke through violently; irritation.

"You're going to lecture me about running away then run off mid sentence?" She followed him into the bedroom, and he ignored her. "Oh, right. I'm sorry, you're the only one who can have stupid mood swings, and you're the only one who gets to walk away from everything when you want to. You get to do whatever the hell you want, but the rest of us? We have to follow some rule, some pattern that fits just where you want us to go. Like pieces of a chess board!"

His shoulders tightened and he turned to look at her.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You want to have your cake and eat it too."

He stared at her for a moment, tried to process that irritating expression then shook his head.

"Speak plainly, I don't understand what the hell it is you're trying to say you stupid girl."

"You want me to follow you around like your goddamn dog, but you want to be able to run off and fuck that woman whenever the mood strikes you!" She yelled at him, her voice cracking at the sheer volume of it then stilled as his face went blank and the only sound in the room was her ragged breathing. "What make you so damned special…?" She whispered to him before shaking her head hard. "I'm leaving."

She moved out of the room, scooped her bag up and slung it over her shoulder, moving to the door.

His clawed hand suddenly slammed into the door next to her head, the air from the moment enough to blow her hair around slightly and she jerked hard, barely holding back a scream before straightening her shoulders and turned to look up at him with a blank face.

"You can't intimidate me." She said coldly then her heart pounded hard, once against her ribcage as he leaned down, kissing her roughly, his body moving against hers, pinning her back firmly against the door.

Kagome stood still, shocked for a moment before angrily shoving against his chest with a protesting noise.

He ignored her hands, moving his own down to her waist and lifted her up, thumping her back firmly against the door then took the chance to slide his tongue into her mouth when she gasped in surprise.

She squeezed her eyes closed, her hands fisting hard in his shirt before pulling him closer, her tongue flicking along his then sucking slightly. She shivered as he groaned, as she felt his claws prick through her clothes, into her hips and felt heat rush through her body.

He was forceful, unrelenting and dominate in the kiss and she was enjoying it, sliding a hand up from his chest to tangle her fingers hard in his hair with a faint moan.

He deepened the kiss a bit more before breaking it, looking at her, breathing just as hard as she.

"I'm not going to stop." He growled out softly, his voice quiet, his eyes dark and she watched him, took in his silver hair, his irresistible ears and his lustful golden eyes and felt herself nod in agreement.

They were in his bedroom before she could take in a breath, her being tumbled down onto the bed as the sound of fabric ripping and the cool air of the room moving across her bared stomach.

Her bra didn't stand a chance as his claws swiped it clean off, and her mind didn't stand a chance at thinking as he dipped his head, taking a nipple into his mouth and sucked.

She arched, gasped and lifted her hips as he slipped her pants off, her underwear, and left her naked and quivering as his tongue slid down one side of her breast then to the other, his mouth teasing and nipping playfully.

He felt the blood rush to his head, felt his demon blood spike as he ripped off his own shirt, his pants and leaned over her.

He was losing control and he knew it.

Her hands slid down his back, pulled him closer as his hands slide along her ribs, to her hips, lifting them up off of the bed to press against his own. She gasped when she felt his warmth, felt how hard he was, felt her own insides tremble at the thought of being claimed by him, consumed, then suddenly he was pulling away from her.

"I can't." His jaw was tight, arms shaking as he forced himself up then he paused as her hands slid up, her arms wrapping around him.

"InuYasha." Her voice was quiet and she looked up at him with soft eyes, a flushed face and the most trusting expression he had ever seen. His heart beat hard in his chest as he allowed her to pull him down.

His eyes widened as her lips brushed against his tenderly, warmly.

"It's okay. I trust you. It'll be okay." She whispered to him, and suddenly he felt his demon blood ebbing away, back into place as she kissed him again, this time deeply, her fingers tracing lightly along his back.

"Kagome…" He groaned softly against his lips as he shifted her hips, and pressed into her slowly.

…

He watched the sunlight dance across her skin as he trailed his fingers gently over her back, the sounds of birds chirping outside making him feel almost ridiculously happy. She slept soundly, a comfortable look on her face as she breathed lightly and he smiled, leaning down and gently kissed the mates' mark on her neck.

The vibrating of his phone had his mind cursing as he stood up, grabbed it then moved to the other room.

"Hello?"

"I…InuYasha." She sobbed violently, her voice shaking hard as she spoke. "InuYasha, please…help me, save me. Please…! I can't…there's so much blood…please!"

His hand tightened on his phone as his heart tightened in his chest, his pupils shrinking quickly.

"Kikyou? Where are you?"

…

Aya moved down the hallway to her dorm room, her bag slung over her shoulder as she hummed softly to herself. The boat ride with Kikyou had been terrible, but when they arrived Kouga had been waiting for her, wanted to talk to her and had asked her out on a date.

Her heart sung as she opened the door to her room then stopped, looking at Kagura sitting on her bed.

She smirked as she stood slowly. "Sorry that I have to be the one to wipe that smile off of your face. But you're needed once again." She lifted her hand, a fan slipping open. "This'll only hurt a little."

…

"Kanna." He waved a hand, a small silver headed girl appearing in front of him. "Let me see the progress."

She shifted, held up a mirror that flashed once. "The darkness was settled by the first trail." The Shikon no Tama appeared in the mirror, glowing softly and he leaned as a black dot appeared in the center of it and he smirked.

"This is only the beginning."

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Decent enough? Wasn't terribly long, but wasn't that short either! Read and review if you please!

…Nuclotei


End file.
